Romance Dawn
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Nami se diera cuenta de que Luffy ya es un hombre? Un hombre que dijo amarla y la abandonó por seguir los fantasmas de su pasado y sus maldiciones del presente. ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir en medio de una guerra que podría cambiar el mundo? LuNa & otros CAP 14: DESOLACIÓN UP!
1. Hombre

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia! **

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera ufff! Mejor ni digo xD

Advertencia: Spoilers! Cosas inventadas y fluffy!

-Situado 2 años después del reencuentro-

**Hombre**

_**.*~*.**_

Era un día cualquiera en el Sunny, tranquilo y de cielo despejado. Ideal para recostarse en la hierba, sentarse a pescar o a tomar el sol. Lo cual era exactamente lo que hacía la tripulación de los sombrero de paja.

Zoro dormía, Sanji veía a sus chicas tomar el sol es sus provocativos trajes de baño, Ussop y Chopper pescaban, Franky y Luffy bailaban ridículamente mientras Brook tocaba una melodía con su violín.

Ya tenían 2 años en el nuevo mundo, Raftel ya no estaba tan lejos y sin embargo, aún muy de vez en cuando recibían el periódico y hoy era uno de esos días.

Un ave se depositó suavemente cerca de donde Nami estaba recostada en un camastro. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del ave, rápidamente tomó el periódico y depositó unas cuantas monedas en la bolsa de dicho pájaro que inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo.

-Vaya, cada vez está más caro este periódico –dijo algo molesta Nami mientras observaba el titular de la primera página sin mucho interés

-Así es navegante-san recuerde que estamos en el Nuevo Mundo, incluso ese periódico ha de ser ya de varias semanas- le respondió Robin sentándose en el camastro y esperando el momento en que Nami desocupara el periódico para leerlo ella también.

-Sí, es viejo ya, la primera plana habla de cómo Luffy derrotó a Barba Negra para vengar a Ace y los daños que causó… y de eso ya hace casi un mes!-gritó la pelinaranja, lo cual provocó cierto revuelo en la tripulación ya que algunos aún tenían heridas por sanar de dicha batalla.

-Oi! ¿Habla de mí el periódico?-preguntó con interés Luffy mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

-Así es, pero tendrás que esperar a que terminemos de leerlo Robin y yo para que lo puedas leer-

-mmm- gruño Luffy- mejor me siento aquí contigo en el camastro y lo leemos juntos- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Nami y tomaba el otro extremo del periódico

-Jo yo que pensaba que nuestro capitán no sabía leer –dijo Sanji con enojo al ver como estaba sentamos muy juntos el chico de goma y su Nami-swan.

Luffy solo volteó a verlo y su sola mirada hizo que Sanji retrocediera un poco y mejor entrara a la cocina mientras decia palabrotas sobre el capitán.

Nami y Luffy leyeron por unos minutos el artículo. Nami no pudo evitar volverse hacia él y observar lo serio que estaba su rostro y como momentáneamente sonrió diabólicamente. Todos sabían lo que había significado esa batalla para él. Vengar a Ace lo había calmado un poco, además de que durante la batalla con Barba Negra, hubo un momento en el que Nami en verdad sintió miedo, no porque le fuera a pasar algo a ella, a su tesoro o a sus mandarinas, fue un miedo irracional a perder a Luffy y cuando este venció no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y alivio. Desde ese día, el solo hecho de voltearse a verlo la hacía confundirse aun más que cuando se reencontraron en Shabondy y lo vio tan cambiado.

-Nami- dijo Luffy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que no había leído nada

-Ah perdón Luffy –cambió de página entendiendo lo que él quería, pero al momento de hacerlo, un cartel de búsqueda calló a sus pies.

Nami lo tomó en sus manos y lo volteó para observar una fotografía reciente de Luffy y la nueva cifra por su cabeza.

-650 millones de Berries!- gritó Nami, haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y que Luffy le arrancara el cartel de las manos

-Sugoi!- gritó Luffy mientras bailaba de felicidad. Poco a poco los mugiwara se fueron rolando el cartel para verlo y festejar con el capitán la nueva cifra.

-Ahora sí que te consideran una verdadera amenaza para el gobierno mundial capitán-san- dijo Robin viendo el cartel

-Yosh! ¿Es genial no lo creen? Hagamos un banquete! Una fiesta! Sanjiiii! Comida! –comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba por toda la cubierta. Todos reían menos una persona: Nami

-¿qué acaso no se dan cuenta? Esto ya no es motivo para festejar! Ahora sí que estamos en un lío gordo! Lo que menos deberíamos hacer es celebrar!-Todos la miraron perplejos, a estas alturas ya no era raro que se metieran en líos y sus recompensas subieran.

-Naaaami –dijo Luffy haciendo pucheros- no seas amargada! Celebra con nosotros!-

-No –dijo acercándose peligrosamente al moreno –se supone que eres el capitán! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que con cada aumento de recompensa nos perjudicas más a nosotros? Hay algunos aquí que no tenemos los poderes de la fruta del diablo, ni la tecnología o la fuerza para defendernos! ¿TU NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD? Eres un egoísta! Un estúpido egoísta! -Le gritó Nami con verdadero enojo, con lo que todos se quedaron quietos y miraron a Luffy esperando su habitual reacción, sin embargo una sombra de dolor pasó por los ojos de este.

-¿Así que eso es lo que crees Nami?- pregunto el mugiwara

-Sí, eres el capitán más egoísta y estúpido que existe!-le dijo haciendo berrinche como niña.

-bien, entonces fija rumbo a la siguiente isla, porque ahí te bajarás de mi barco- dijo con verdadero enojo y muy serio. Todos se quedaron en shock, pero Luffy simplemente de caló su sombrero y se dirigió a su camarote.

La tripulación se dispersó y Nami quedó de pie, sola y atónita en la cubierta del Sunny.

Hacía ya varios años en Water 7 había pasado algo similar, pero nunca con tanto enojo por parte del capitán. Nami fue y se ocultó en sus mandarinos a pensar. ¿Por que se había molestado tanto por el cartel?

La respuesta era sencilla: temía por Luffy, una recompensa más alta solo lo ponía más en riesgo. Lo que había dicho en realidad no lo pensaba, pero necesitaba una excusa rápida a su preocupación y fue lo primero que salió. Ahora Luffy ya no la quería en su tripulación. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ella sabía muy bien que la única forma era disculpándose, aunque hiriera profundamente su orgullo. Pero aún se sentía muy confundida. Durante los últimos 2 años, la relación con Luffy se había "tensado" por así decirlo, pues en ocasiones el moreno posaba la mirada en su navegante y ella se perdía en sus oscuros ojos.

Esos momentos eran pocos pero muy intensos, y bastaban para hacerla sonrojar y turbarse al grado de que pasaba noches en vela analizando esa mirada y lo que causaba en ella. Pero prefería evadir el tema, además de que el Nuevo Mundo era todo un reto para ella como navegante y cartógrafa, sin embargo eso no evitaba que soñara con el situaciones y escenas propias de una novela pornográfica. ¿Que era lo que le sucedía? ¿Se había enamorado? Pero si él era un idiota! Un idiota al cual le gustaba mucho observar y... Basta!

Suspiró, no debía pensarlo más, simplemente se disculparía y esperaría a que su capitán cambiara de parecer.

_-Debería pedirle un poco de carne a Sanji_- pensó.

Salió de entre sus mandarinas y fue a la cocina por algo de la preciada carne de Luffy.

.*~*.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se encontraba en el acuario tirado en el piso viendo el techo de madera. Se sentía fatal. Estaba enojado y sobre todo, sumamente dolido.

Cuando Nami le dijo lo que pensaba, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se rompía dentro de él. Podía soportar que todos le dijeran idiota, incluso que ella se lo dijera, pero no con esa mirada, no con ese tono de voz. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó su sombrero depositándolo en su estómago e inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho.

No podía evitar recordar, todas esas noches cuando quedaba agotado de su entrenamiento y veía el cielo estrellado mientras pensaba en su navegante y se preguntaba si ella también estaría viendo esas mismas estrellas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos. No hacía falta que el moreno se volviera para darse cuenta que era Nami y que traía carne consigo.

-Luffy…vengo a disculparme contigo-le dijo la navegante con una voz suave muy impropia de ella mientras se paraba junto a él –yo… no pensé lo que decía, no quise decirte todo eso y…- pero se quedó sin palabras y roja de la vergüenza.

Luffy que no se había volteado a verla, se puso de pie y la vio a los ojos. Nami se quedo petrificada pero no desvió la mirada, casi podía sentir que él estaba usando haki.

-Ya no digas más Nami, ya he tomado mi decisión –dijo de la forma más fría imaginable

-Pe-pero Luffy, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso ya no somos nakama?- preguntó ella con los ojos un poco acuosos

-No- respondió aun más serio –yo no puedo soportar que tú seas mi nakama, que me llames estúpido y egoísta cuando lo único que hago es pensar en ti –

-Luffy ya te dije que lo sentía en verdad! Yo no… -entonces abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –Espera…¿qué acabas de decir?

Luffy retrocedió un paso y aun viéndola a los ojos –que yo no puedo soportar que tú me digas estúpido, ya me canse de eso, sigues viéndome como a un niño idiota que juega a ser pirata! –dijo sacando lo que había estado reprimiendo desde la derrota de Kurohige –No soy un niño, ya no más, soy un hombre que lucha por su sueño y luchará por la mujer que ama, pero tú no lo ves! ¿Porque para ti siempre seré el idiota más grande de todos verdad? ¿O no es eso lo que acabas de decir Nami?-

Ella estaba impactada y entonces calló en cuenta de demasiadas cosas. Tantas que tardo varios minutos en siquiera poder volver a respirar. Luffy estaba en lo cierto, ya no era para nada un niño. Físicamente tenía la misma complexión robusta y fornida que había tenido Ace, además de que la sobrepasaba por más de un palmo y se notaba que no se había rasurado en un par de días. Espera, ¿rasurado? ¿Luffy se rasuraba? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado si se pasaba horas observándolo?

Sí, al parecer lo había visto como niño, pero ahora en aquella habitación, con su mirada fija en sus ojos lo vio como hombre, un hombre que le dolía que ella lo llamara idiota. Además, no había hecho caso del plato lleno de carne que Nami traía consigo, lo cual ya era en sí una clara señal de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, Nami tomó una decisión y bajo la cabeza un momento para después con verle a los ojos de nuevo sin poder evitar que una fugaz lágrima saliera de su ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Eres un idiota Luffy –reiteró Nami, viendo como otra vez esa sombra de profundo dolor cruzaba los ojos de su capitán –pero eres MI idiota, y ya no creo que seas un crío –

Ante semejante declaración, Luffy no pudo evitar que _"MI idiota"_ resonara en su cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento tomó la cintura de la navegante y la acercó despacio a su cuerpo, agotando el espacio entre ellos.

Nami se sorprendió ante el gesto de su capitán pero no pudo evitar preguntarle –Y bien Luffy, ¿dejarás que me quede en tu tripulación?-

-sí, pero con una condición –dijo este acercándose más a su rostro

-¿cuál?- preguntó ella sin poder evitar mirar sus labios de reojo y también acercarse más a él

-que me dejes besarte- le dijo de forma suave haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpo y viendo la necesidad de pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

No necesitó responder, pues suavemente acercó su rostro al del moreno y sus labios se rosaron suavemente. Primero como una caricia que después fue aumentando de intensidad. Demostrando, para sorpresa de Nami, que su capitán besaba de una forma ya experta que hacía soltar leves gemidos que iban a parar a la boca del moreno, el cual también dejaba salir uno que otro y que sin perder el tiempo ya había pegado su cuerpo al de Nami.

Estuvieron así por lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que el ruido de unos pasos y un _"lo siento"_ por parte de una voz femenina, los sacó de su burbuja. Robin los había visto, pero se dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino, además ya le sacaría la sopa de lo sucedido a Nami más tarde.

Luffy aflojó un poco su abrazo pero no la soltó. Ambos un poco jadeantes se sonrieron el uno al otro y juntaron sus frentes sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Ninguno hablaba, solo se veían como se habían visto muchas otras veces, pero esta vez de una forma aún más intensa y cargada de la lujuria que ese beso había despertado en ambos.

Luffy parecía que se iba a separar de ella, pero Nami fue más rápida y volvió a besar mientras volvía a incrustar su cuerpo con el de él. Luffy no pudo evitarlo y la tomó por las caderas haciendo que se rosaran de forma más íntima con lo que ambos gimieron y siguieron besándose con desesperación hasta que Luffy se separó de la boca de la pelirroja.

-N-Nami, espera…- dijo el chico con voz ronca y con un ligero gemido, lo cual hizo que se despertara aún más el deseo de la navegante.

-¿sucede algo capitán?- preguntó ella fingiendo cordura

-no, si no que… no creo poder soportar más este ritmo sin que se termine convirtiendo en otra cosa-

-Oh- dijo Nami al comprender –¿y eso te molesta?-

-NO!- grito y se sonrojo- no, es decir, si, pero no, pero no ahora ¿entiendes?-

-sí, entiendo –dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besando su clavícula suavemente- tú barba me pica, ya tienes que rasurarte…-

-sí, perdón, aun no me acostumbro y de me olvida shishishi –dijo riéndose y acariciando el cabello de la navegante –me gusta tu cabello largo, te hacer ver aun mas salvaje-

Sin saber si eso era un cumplido, Nami rio y se abrazó a él, luego alzó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo pero de forma suave a lo que el capitán respondió de la misma forma.

-Entonces supongo que ¿me puedo quedar verdad?- dijo jugando

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado ¿o sí? Tendrás que compensármelo- añadió también mientras la veía de forma desafiante

-¿ah sí? ¿y cómo tendré que pagárselo?- El mugiwara solo rió y besó su frente.

Nami lo miró fijamente, en verdad era un hombre, un hombre que la hacía sentir como la mujer que era ya. Luffy dejaba de ser un niño idiota para volverse un hombre idiota y el cambio le gustaba demasiado.

Se separó de él para sentarse en el sofá donde le indico que la acompañara y le ofreció el plato de carne.

–ah! Carne! –dijo arrebatándole el plato a la pelirroja y comiendo desesperadamente

-supongo que hay cosas que no cambian –pensó mientras lo veía comer y se preguntaba qué pasaría después y sobre todo en preguntarle al mugiwara donde había aprendido a besar así.

.*~*.

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	2. Inocencia

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera ufff! Mejor ni digo xD

Advertencia: Spoilers! Lime! Cosas inventadas y fluffy!

-Situado 2 años después del reencuentro-

**Inocencia**

_**.*~*.**_

"_Nami lo miró fijamente, en verdad era un hombre, un hombre que la hacía sentir como la mujer que era ya. Luffy dejaba de ser un niño idiota para volverse un hombre idiota y el cambio le gustaba demasiado." _

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde su último encuentro, sin embargo aunque no lo manifestaran abiertamente, toda la tripulación se había dado cuenta del ligero cambio en la forma de comportarse del capitán y la navegante, pero lo atribuían a la discusión y casi expulsión de Nami de la tripulación, sin embargo eso no era motivo suficiente para el cocinero el cual se sentía desplazado por su Nami-swan.

Solo una persona además de la pareja sabía de lo sucedido en el acuario, y esa persona era Robin.

_**~Flash Back**_

_Después de que Luffy terminara con su comida, ambos volvieron a sus actividades normales. Nami a completar uno de sus mapas y checar el rumbo del log; Luffy a dar vueltas por el barco a ver que se le ocurría hacer. __En cuanto Nami entró a la habitación que compartía con la pelinegra, esta ya se encontraba allí esperándola con una mirada divertida._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Nami sonrojándose_

_-Nada, solo me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que vi allá abajo –respondió Robin mirándola atentamente mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama de la primera._

_-Ah pues ehm… ah! ¿Cómo que no sabes que es lo que viste? ¿Ya tienes edad suficiente para adivinarlo no?- dijo la peli naranja a la defensiva y completamente roja_

_-fufufufu si, se perfectamente lo que vi navegante-san, solo quería ver su reacción- Nami se puso aún más roja- además, era algo que yo ya solo estaba esperando a que sucediera-_

_-¿eh? ¿Cómo que ya solo estabas esperando a que sucediera?-_

_-fufufufu son demasiado obvios, por lo menos para mí… desde que me incorporé a la tripulación me di cuenta de que ustedes tenían algo, pero al parece ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello hasta lo de Teach … además, nuestro capitán se ve muy apuesto ahora ¿no lo cree?-_

_-Robin! ¿No me digas que tu…?- preguntó Nami con sorpresa_

_-¿Qué me guste? No, para nada. Solo es un comentario –_

_-pues últimamente sacas algunos comentarios que me sorprenden mucho y no me recuerdan nada a la Robin de hace 4 años-_

_-Nami, tengo ya 32 años –dijo Robin seriamente –ya es momento de plantearme si en verdad deseo sentar cabeza algún día o no… -_

_-mmm… en eso tienes razón, ¿ya has pensado en alguien? –_

_-Tal vez sí, solo estoy esperando el momento indicado, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que el resultado será favorable- dijo con un aura obscura a su alrededor. Nami solo esperaba que en cualquier momento soltara una risa terrorífica estilo "Muajaja!" –sin embargo… recuerda que somos piratas, el tener una familia implica dejar el mar y confinarte a tierra o… abandonar y seguir tu sueño-_

_-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Nuestra tripulación es el vivo ejemplo del abandono–le dijo alejándose un poco de ella- yo no sé si estaría dispuesta a dejar de navegar, es lo que más amo en la vida-_

_-Hey! No me cambies de tema! Hablábamos de capitán-san! – dijo volviendo a causar el sonrojo de la pelirroja_

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que… -_

_La navegante le platicó a su amiga todo lo sucedido en el acuario, a lo que ella escuchó atentamente, y después de un momento de silencio dijo su deducción de todo el asunto_

_-el te ama-. Nami casi se cae de espaldas_

_-No digas eso Robin! Apenas confesamos nuestros sentimientos! ¿no es demasiado pronto para que digas que "me ama"?-_

_-fufufufu los hombres como Luffy no se enamoran a la primera, aquí el conflicto es ¿tú le amas a él?-_

_-yo… yo creo que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo Robin, pero no quiero darle todo en bandeja de plata!- respondió Nami sonrojándose y desviando la mirada._

_-Me parece perfecto. Entonces, date a desear… que se arrastre a tus pies suplicando misericordia- Otra vez el aura obscura envolvió a la pelinegra_

_-Em.. Mejor llevaré las cosas con calma y todo se irá dando en su momento… creo – dudó Nami riendo nerviosamente_

_-Oi, bueno ¿y que estas esperando? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve por él!-_

_-pero si tú fuiste la que insistió en que te contara! y me tienes aquí! y…! –se relajó – ah! Olvídalo, volveré a mis mapas y después saldré a buscarlo…_

_**~Fin Flash Back**_

Y así transcurrieron un par de semanas, en el que las miradas cargadas de emociones, los ligeros roces y los besos robados no se hicieron esperar.

En ese tiempo, los mugiwara llegaron a una isla llamada Shimaboshi o isla sombrero, donde habían liberado al pueblo de una pandilla de bandidos de las montañas y a cambio se habían ganado algo de oro, comida y buen sake.

Esa noche aún anclados en la isla, aprovecharon del buen tiempo para hacer una segunda fiesta, solo que ahora privada, antes de partir al amanecer.

La en la fiesta los 14 barriles de sake quedaron secos, por lo cual los mugiwara descansaban dormidos en diferentes partes del barco y en posiciones con las que de seguro les dolería más el cuerpo que la resaca.

Sin embargo 2 miembros de la tripulación habían engañado a sus compañeros y solo habían bebido el mínimo de sake. Cuándo se aseguraron que todos estaban dormidos, la navegante y el capitán treparon por el mástil hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento-torre de vigilancia de Zoro. Allí en cuanto Nami se hubo asegurado de que la puerta no podía ser inoportunamente abierta, el mugiwara se le lanzó encima y como tantos otros días comenzó a besarla con lujuria y excitación a lo que esta respondió inmediatamente.

En el interior de sus bocas, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas por lo que no podían evitar gemir de vez en cuando. Sus cuerpos ya hace rato que no se podía distinguir uno del otro, pues el moreno había aprisionado el cuerpo femenino entre la pared y el suyo.

Nami acariciaba el pecho del moreno, en especial su cicatriz en forma de X que le cruzaba el pecho, mientras que este acariciaba la espalda de la navegante incluyendo donde esta cambia de nombre. En un impulso espontáneo, Nami despojó a Luffy de su camisa de holanes. Se separo un poco del capitán para poder verlo a detalle, pero este no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Nami a pesar de la distracción que le provocaba la acción del hombre de goma, pudo ver claramente las cicatrices que la batalla con Teach le había dejado y le dieron ganas de besar cada una de ellas. Entonces recordó de golpe algo que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza desde el día que casi era expulsada de la tripulación. ¿Por qué Luffy sabía besar tan bien?

El susodicho al notar la tensión en la chica se separó de ella y viéndola a los ojos le preguntó

-Nami, ¿estás bien?-

- sí, solo que… - dijo esta desviando la mirada

-¿qué sucede Nami? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea! Si he hecho algo para ofenderte…-

-no, no es eso Luffy es solo que yo… -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos un poco sonrojada – antes de besarme a mi… ¿ya habías besado a alguien más?

Luffy entendió de inmediato lo que la navegante le preguntaba y como no podía mentirle, no a ella se limitó a responder

-Sí, ya había besado a otras mujeres –

-Oh, entiendo… - dijo algo pensativa – ¿te refieres a Hancock?- preguntó directamente

-Sí, y otras de las chicas de Amazon Lilly – respondió con sinceridad

-QUEEEEEEEEEÉ!- gritó la peli naranja –No sólo besaste a Hancock si no también a otras mujeres! ERES UN HENTAI ABUSADOR! –le gritó evitando contener un poco las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Oi! Nami! Las cosas no son como parecen! Deja que te explique! – dijo el chico abrazándola

-Entonces explícame! Y más te vale que sea una buena explicación – dijo ella zafándose del agarre de su compañero

-Si no me abrazas no te explico nada! –dijo poniéndose de morros, sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en la pared

-Y TODAVÍA QUIERES QUE TE ABRAZE!- gritó, pero al ver la cara de Luffy no pudo evitar de todas formas sentarse junto a él y abrazarlo, además de esperar lo que le fuera a decir y que esto no la hiriera demasiado.

-verás, todo comenzó… -hizo una pequeña pausa en la que inhalo y exhalo profundamente –después de la muerte de Ace…

_**~Flash Back**_

_Luffy aún no podía creer como todo su mundo se había colapsado en solo unos días. Shabondy, la muerte de Ace… se sentía solo, muy solo y aunque sabía que se reencontraría con sus nakama en 2 años y que Rayliegh lo entrenaría para que los pudiera proteger y ser más fuerte, nada podía siquiera curar un poco el vacío que sentía… hasta que Hancock dejando por un instante a un lado su fanatismo hacia Luffy, lo consoló como solo sabe hacer una mujer: escuchándolo._

_Luffy le relató toda su infancia con Ace y ella solo se limitaba a escuchar y a consolarlo cuando este se rompía y no podía continuar con la charla. Pero uno de esos días fue diferente pues la emperatriz no pudo resistirse y le robó un beso al hombre de goma el cuál no puso oposición alguna e incluso se dejó llevar por este, convirtiéndose en un beso que no tenía nada de casto._

_Mientras la emperatriz ya se sentía toda una esposa, Luffy no entendía mucho de ello, solo sabía que besar a Hancock lo hacía sentir bien y a la vez mal, aunque la verdad no le importaba._

_Después de que Jimbe y Law se marcharan, visitaron brevemente la isla de las Kuja, por lo que a su arribo, todas las mujeres de la isla se le lanzaban y le pedían a Luffy que fuera a comer a sus casas, ya que era el primer hombre que veían y el único que podía pasearse libremente por la isla._

_Él con gusto aceptaba ir a sus casas a comer por que le ofrecían la "mejor carne del mundo", pero el solo recibió muchos besos y caricias. "Carne misteriosa", pensó muchas veces y se quedó con la duda de que carne sería y a qué sabría._

_En el entrenamiento con Rayliegh, Luffy le pregunto de la "carne misteriosa" a lo que este rió y después le explicó al moreno un universo desconocido para él: el amor y el sexo._

_Después de toda una semana de explicaciones a cada una de las incoherentes y extravagantes preguntas que surgían de la alocada mente de Luffy, por fin este comprendió muchas cosas y fue entonces cuando se planteó sus sentimientos hacia la navegante._

_Cuando regresó a Amazon Lilly, se encontró con muchas mujeres enamoradas de él, en especial la emperatriz serpiente, la cual durante todo el camino al archipiélago intentó besarlo de nuevo e incluso le pidió abiertamente matrimonio varias veces. Este la rechazó lo más sutil y directamente que pudo pues ahora solo tenía su mente, su corazón y sus ojos puestos en su navegante_

_**~Fin Flash Back**_

Nami escuchó toda la historia atentamente y se quedó en silencio por lo que a Luffy le pareció una eternidad, sin embargo esperó hasta que la navegante dijera algo, pero sus labios permanecían sellados.

La navegante también ya había besado a otros hombres antes, pero solo lo había hecho por obligación o para escabullirse de algún problema, nunca por amor. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se separó bruscamente del abrazo de Luffy para volverse hacia él y preguntarle

-Luffy…. ¿Eres virgen?-. El capitán se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse.

-shishishi ¿por qué quieres saberlo? Shishishi ¿tú lo eres? -. La navegante tomó el color de un tomate mientras veía que la expresión de Luffy se había puesto seria en espera de una respuesta

-No, pero sabes bien que el ser pirata de Arlong y obtener todo ese dinero… no siempre lo hacía asaltando barcos piratas– respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzada ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? Pero para el mugiwara el solo esas palabras bastaron para que el moreno la tomara de la nuca y la comenzara a besar salvajemente, explorando toda su boca.

Nami gimió por la sorpresa y todo le dio vueltas por un momento, pero haciendo acopio de la cordura que le quedaba después de semejante beso, se separó de él. El pelinegro al comprender lo que la navegante estaba pensando habló para silenciarla.

-Nami, ¿tú crees que me importa lo de Arlong? Desde el momento que aceptaste ser mi navegante me juré que te haría feliz -. Nami sintió un profundo alivio en su pecho al comprender y solo se atrevió a preguntar dudosa

-Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar-

-shishishi pero el futuro si- rió el mugiwara- todas las noches soñaba contigo, aunque aún no comprendiera muchas cosas, el solo hecho de recordarte me hacía salir corriendo de las casas de las amazonas porque intuía que algo estaba mal. Me hacía sentir como si te estuviera traicionando… -

La respuesta dejó a Nami sin aliento. No se esperaba que él también ya sintiera algo por ella (aunque no lo entendiera) desde incluso antes de la separación. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. En verdad lo amaba. Le gustaba la manera en que el moreno la seducía y la hacía bajar sus defensas con el solo hecho de verla a los ojos.

Entonces sintió una gran necesidad de besarlo y se apoderó de los labios del pelinegro, marcándolos a partir de ese momento como exclusivamente suyos. Lo mismo hizo con su cuello, apartando la negra cabellera de Luffy y mordisqueó un poco su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Luffy la abrazara con más fuerza, tumbándolos a ambos en el suelo de la estancia. Nami estaba sobre el cuerpo de Luffy y por el tipo de abrazo con el que la sujetaba, esta pronto se dio cuenta de las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el moreno.

Sonrió para sí misma, le encantaba causar ese tipo de reacciones en su capitán y sobretodo saber que él se ponía así solo por ella. Entonces una de las manos de Luffy se deslizó por el interior de su camiseta y se agarró firmemente de su pecho derecho haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento y soltara un leve gemido.

El mugiwara no se resistió y cambió de posición con ella, haciendo que el roce sobre la ropa en la parte baja de sus cuerpos fuera aún más intenso.

Luffy gruño y Nami gimió. Pero el capitán no había soltado su pecho aún, es más, había comenzado a jugar con su pezón causando el sonrojo de la navegante y el deleite del capitán cuando este la escuchó gemir sorpresivamente cuando lo lamió y lo introdujo en su boca.

La pelinaranja se sentía realmente excitada y comenzó a frotar sus caderas con las de Luffy haciendo que este dejara su pecho y volviera a besarla con desesperación.

Se siguieron frotando sobre la ropa hasta que Nami abrió de tal forma los ojos y gimió de tal forma que el moreno tuvo que callarla con un beso para que no despertara a los demás.

Nami había alcanzado el éxtasis, pero el moreno aun seguía al 100, por lo que la navegante después de pasar unos segundos en el paraíso con Luffy aún besando su cuello y mandíbula, deslizó su mano a los pantalones de este y metió la mano en ellos.

Él se sorprendió de lo que la navegante pretendía hacer y ella se sorprendió de que no llevara ropa interior, pero esto solo facilitó su tarea y comenzó a és de hacerse a la idea de ser tocado de esa forma por la navegante, solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la nueva ola de sensaciones que lo embargaba, esa desesperación por que Nami fuera más rápido y ella que solo lo torturaba para por fin llegar al éxtasis, Luffy volvió a la tierra, apreció el rostro sonrojado y levemente sudado de su compañera. Tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y la besó suavemente.

Nami por el nerviosismo de lo que acababa de hacer solo pudo atinar a decir

-creo que tendrás que cambiarte de pantalones –.

El capitán no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la navegante y esta también rió argumentando que tendría que cambiarse de pantis ella también mientras se acomodaban sus vestimentas.

Después de reír sonoramente varios minutos, Luffy se sentó y pudo ver con claridad como el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Así que ante la amenaza de que sus compañeros los descubrieran, bajaron rápidamente de su escondite y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes despedirse con un beso.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Nami antes de meterse a su cuarto –tenía muchas dudas de por qué besabas tan bien, pero ahora que me lo explicaste lo entiendo todo y también entiendo porque no lo veías como algo malo, pero por lo menos entiendo porque fue que diste tu primer beso a Hancock-

-¿Mi primer beso? ¿A Hancock? – preguntó confundido –pero si ella no fue mi primer beso! –respondió inocentemente

-¿QUE ELLA NO FUE TU… -bajo la voz –tu primero beso?- le preguntó de forma enojada –¿entonces quien lo fue?- Luffy se acercó a ella y depositando suavemente un beso en sus labios y haciendo que la navegante se relajara añadió con voz misteriosa.

-eso, te lo contaré otro día… – volvió a besarla y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo – te veo en desayuno!

Nami se quedó fuera de su camarote que compartía con Robin por unos segundos. Ese ensombrerado se las pagaría! Suspiró. ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que el inocente Luffy tenía tanta historia amorosa detrás? Rió para sí misma y abrió la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del camarote.

-AAAAA! QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- gritó terriblemente sorprendida

-N-Nami! Puedo explicarlo!

.*~*.

Las cosas se tornan cada vez más intensas y aún quedan cosas por develar de Luffy quien no es tan inocente como parece

Qué es lo que está pasando en el camarote de Nami?

Hagan caso a las advertencias chicos! Luego me reclaman xD

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	3. Metal

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera ufff! Mejor ni digo xD

Advertencia: Spoilers! Lemmon implicito! Cosas inventadas, fluffy y **FranRo!**

**SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN**

-Situado 2 años después del reencuentro-

**Metal**

_**.*~*.**_

"_¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que el inocente Luffy tenía tanta historia amorosa detrás? Rió para sí misma y abrió la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del camarote_

_-AAAAA! QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- gritó terriblemente sorprendida_

_-N-Nami! Puedo explicarlo!"_

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a este punto? Todo había pasado de forma rápida y vertiginosa, pero a la vez lenta y románticamente. Todo había comenzado de la forma más inesperada posible hace casi 2 años…

Ya en el Sunny todos reunidos, se dirigían a la isla Gyojin. Después de la separación todos habían cambiado mucho, pero era más evidente el cambio que había tenido Franky… si antes tenía unos brazos enormes, ahora eran monstruosos. Con cada reparación, añadidura y aditamento nuevo... Perdía cada vez más su aspecto humano. Y aunque cada vez parecía más un robot, como bien decía Sanji, solo para ella era cada vez más humano.

-Te ves bien, Nico Robin –le dijo el cyborg levantándose sus gafas para verla mejor. Robin solo se sonrojó violentamente y rió suavemente por puro nerviosismo. Lo cual Sanji tomó como un sonrojo dedicado a todas las frases, poemas y dichos de amor que le estaba recitando desde hace más de 10 minutos.

¿Porque de repente captaba su atención como un mosquito cegado por la luz? No tenía ni la menor idea. Había leído varios libros de romance, de amor y de historias fantasiosas donde los protagonistas se amaban profundamente, sin embargo nunca entendió los sentimientos allí descritos. Y ahora los sentía todos de golpe.

No había sido de la noche a la mañana. Cada día, cada semana, cada mes, el cyborg era más y más importante para ella, al grado de que cada día al levantarse lo primero que hacía era buscarlo en la cubierta con la mirada, o en la cocina y si bien no estaba allí, lo buscaba en su taller con la excusa de avisarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Cada día se relacionaban más entre ellos. Pasaban largas horas _"haciendo la guardia"_, cuando en realidad platicaban de muchos temas. Robin había conocido muchos barcos y diferentes tipos de construcciones y Franky se mostraba muy interesado en saber más, después de todo, era un carpintero. Ella le contaba todo lo que había visto, lo que había leído, y él se mostraba ávido de sus conocimientos… y de ella.

Ninguno de los dos era ya para nada un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, como aún lo eran algunos de la tripulación. Amos sabían bien lo que pasaba y lo que podría pasar. Sin embargo ninguno hacía nada por cambiar la situación.

_-En eso si parecemos niños-_ pensaba muchas veces la pelinegra.

Pero ambos sabían lo que los detenía: el pasado de Robin.

Robin tenía un pasado obscuro, no solo lo de Ohara la había marcado. Después de eso, con solo 8 años se lanzó a un mundo déspota en el que era considerada un demonio, en el que tenía que hacer _"lo necesario"_ para sobrevivir.

Se había tenido que rebajar, denigrar y perderse a sí misma incontables veces, tantas que dolía el solo recordarlo.

Y Franky lo sabía, muchas noches la había consolado hasta que ella dormía en sus monstruosos brazos. Sin embargo él no quería rendirse. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, después de todo él era Súper Franky V2.0! y ella… ella era perfecta para él. Solo, solo tenía que mostrarle una vez más que no solo existe la tristeza, el dolor y el odio en la relación de dos personas. Solo necesitaba… hacerle ver que había en su robótico corazón además de cola.

Nunca se había sentido de esta forma. Había querido a otras mujeres, pero nunca de una forma tan profunda y tortuosa como a Nico Robin. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? En verdad era un demonio! Lo tenía endemoniadamente enamorado, y solo con unas cuantas charlas, con unas miradas.

¿Se estaría calentando su frío corazón de metal?

Había esperado por ya casi 2 años, tiempo que le parecía más que suficiente para aclarar las cosas, para resolver este puzzle. Había decidido esperar y ella lo sabía. Se lo había dicho claramente una y otra vez. Eran nakama, pero también eran algo más. Pero por más paciente que fuera, todo tiene su límite y él ya había llegado al suyo.

Tenía que darle un giro a todo este asunto. Esta noche era la noche. La victoria de la liberación de la isla, la fiesta y la noche eran solo para ellos.

Ella estaba tomando su segunda ronda de sake, un sake delicioso donado por los habitantes de la isla. Él ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se sentía siquiera medianamente ebrio. Todos estaban dispersos por el barco. Y cuando todos ya estaban supuestamente inconscientes, el perfectamente se había dado cuenta de que Luffy y Nami se había marchado a la torre de vigilancia y llevaban ya un buen rato allí.

-Bakas- gruñó, le habían destrozado su plan. Él también pensaba hablar con la pelinegra en la torre de vigilancia. Sin embargo eso solo le dio más ánimos. Si ellos por fin lo habían aceptado. ¿Por qué Robin y él no?

Lo que Franky desconocía era que la joven arqueóloga había decido lo mismo que é, que esa noche sería la noche en que todo debería cambiar entre ellos. Lo había reflexionado hondamente muchas veces y decidió perder el miedo.

Franky, quien supuestamente estaba tirado de borracho en la cocina se levantó y se dirigió a la cubierta donde estaba Robin dormida, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla despierta y en sus cinco sentidos, solamente estaba tirada en el césped viendo hacia el obscuro cielo.

-¿Qué haces Nico Robin?- le preguntó el cyborg

-fufufufu ¿no es obvio?- dijo volteándolo a ver mientras este se acostaba en el césped a su las estrellas, se ven preciosas ¿no lo crees?-

-No- le respondió firmemente Franky para sorpresa de Robin. Entonces el cyborg se deshizo de sus gafas y se volvió hacia ella –tu eres más hermosa y suuuuper que todas esas simples estrellas-

Robin se sonrojó levemente

-fufufufu que cosas dices! De seguro hay muchas cosas que son más bonitas que yo-

-para mí no, Nico Robin- Aún más sorprendida, Robin se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-¿porque hoy me dices las cosas tan directamente? Pensé que solo te gustaba insinuarme cosas-

-Así es –le respondió el cyborg- pero ya me cansé de solo insinuarte y no hacer nada. ¿Tú no? ¿O me vas a decir que al igual que Mugiwara y la pequeña, tú también fingiste embriagarte solo para venir aquí y ver las estrellas?

-tienes razón- rió Robin al ser descubierta- me has puesto en evidencia, ahora no sé qué hacer- dijo fingiendo confusión

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que yo siento y lo que quiero, aunque no te lo diga explícitamente, aquí la pregunta es… ¿Que es lo que quieres tú?-

Robin giró y se apoyó en sus brazos para acercarse más a la cara del cyborg. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar su sueño ni las aventuras que aún les faltaban, pero sabía que Franky nunca le pediría eso, que a pesar de ya no ser unos niños aún no están dispuestos a dejar la vida en el mar. ¿Entonces por que no dar el siguiente paso?

-Yo ya sé bien lo que quiero, ya me he decido… te quiero a ti- dijo besándolo como la mujer que era. Franky abrazó su cuerpo que en sus brazos parecía diminuto y comenzó a acariciarlo sin tapujos.

Robin solo sentía como las metálicas manos se deslizaban de forma desesperada por su cuerpo. Aumentó la lujuria del beso y utilizó sus manos fleur para acariciar el cuerpo del peli azul, pues por las dimensiones de este no alcanzaba más que a acariciar du cuello, su cabello y su cara. Pero no le molestaba, era parte de su encanto, era parte de su _"monstruosidad"._ Ciertamente Robin tenía gustos bastante peculiares.

Cuando ambos ya se encontraban sumamente excitados, Franky no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y tomó a Robin en brazos. Caminó rápidamente al cuarto que la morena compartía con Nami y la depositó suavemente en la cama.

Robin a sabía lo que venía y a decir verdad, lo había esperado con ansias desde hace unas semanas. Entonces Franky se separó un poco de ella y accionó un nuevo mecanismo que le había impuesto a su cuerpo. Los brazos de Franky redujeron su tamaño hasta uno considerablemente normal, dejándole así de nuevo unos brazos de aspecto humano.

Robin se sorprendió, sin embargo eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia en su rostro pero no superaba el rostro de perversión que tenía el cyborg. Movió una de sus manos y le agarró uno de sus pechos. Robin se sorprendió un poco pero luego vio que la nueva mano reducida de Franky y el tamaño de su pecho eran perfectamente compatibles el uno con el otro. Franky rió suavemente.

-Perfecto- dijo- quedó a la medida-

-¿ya tenías esto planeado? Eres un hentai-

-oh muchas gracias, hago mi mayor esfuerzo-

-y bien hentai, ¿qué piensas hacerme además de agarrarme los pechos?-

Franky volvió a reír. Le encantaba la forma en que le decía directamente las cosas.

-Te voy a hacer mía, eso es lo que voy a hacer- le dijo besándola

-¿solo eso? Esperaba más de un hombre que solo va vestido con una tanga-

-no… no solo será eso Nico Robin, también cumpliré todas las fantasías que he tenido contigo desde hace 2 años. Así que prepárate, porque esta noche apenas comienza y será SUUUUPER!-

Comenzó a besarla, primero su frente, luego su mejilla izquierda y pasó a su cuello donde la marcó como suya. Robin solo sentía el placer que se escondía en los labios del cyborg y como la fría nariz de metal dibujaba patrones en su piel.

Pero no se quedó atrás y relevó al peli azul ahora ella besando lo que aún quedaba de piel en él.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se despojaron de sus ropas lo más rápido que pudieron pero sin perder la sensualidad que tenía el momento.

Dejaron a un lado las caricias y se fueron directo a la acción, fue entonces cuando con un gemido, Robin descubrió una de las nuevas funciones del cuerpo del cyborg.

-¿Vibración?- digo con un jadeo

-pensé que te gustaría- respondió el también agitado pero con una sonrisa traviesa

-fufufufu nunca dejas de sorprenderme hentai-san-

-¿Hentai? oh gracias, tu si sabes cómo halagar a un hombre- dijo sonriendo.

Robin se acercó a su oído, lo lamió y luego le dio un leve mordisco para después decirle con voz sensual

-enséñame que otros trucos ocultas…-

Franky no lo dudó ni un segundo y le mostro lo que su nuevo cuerpo podía hacer...

.*~*.

Ya casi amanecía, podían ver como los primero rayos de sol entraban por la escotilla del camarote de las chicas. Robin descansaba en el pecho de Franky mientras esperaba a que este despertara.

-fufufufu, parece un adolescente mal terminamos y se durmió –pensó. Entonces se levantó aún desnuda de la cama y abrió el pequeño frigorífico que tenían instalado ella y Nami en su habitación. Sacó allí una botella de cola, se dirigió a la cama y abrió el compartimiento abdominal del cyborg, puso allí el refresco y este rápidamente volvió en sí.

-ah? Robin! –Dijo al entender lo que sucedía- perdóname, me quedé sin cola y me dormí-

- no importa, lo bueno es que tenía esta de repuesto-

-SUUUUPER! me siento recargado…-y con una mirada pervertida añadió- incluso, podría aguantar otra ronda si así lo quieres –

-me agrada tu idea- respondió mientras se montaba en él y comenzaban de nuevo con la faena.

Estaban tan perdidos en los movimientos frenéticos que ejecutaban que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta la puerta se abrió y una voz femenina gritó

-AAAAA! QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-

Robin giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio a Nami parada en la puerta con la mandíbula hasta el piso.

-N-Nami! Puedo explicarlo!- dijo entre gemidos

-M-me lo explicas más tarde- respondió con nerviosismo y cerrando la puerta de golpe

-Mmm… se fue bastante sorprendida, ni que no supiera lo que es el sexo- dijo Robin fríamente

Franky rió y besó a la mujer fleur.

.*~*.

Nami salió casi corriendo por el pasillo, ¿Robin y Franky? Nunca se los imaginó como pareja! Se imaginó más a Robin con Zoro, aunque sabía que ella no tenía posibilidades con Zoro por que... ahhh! Necesitaba un café. Llegó a la cocina y mientras se lo preparaba, pensó en la escena que se había desarrollado en su cuarto.

-_Y para colmo, estaban en mi cama… Ya no quiero dormir allí!-_ pensó

No era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero… se sonrojó con solo pensar en que ella y Luffy pudieran estar alguna vez así. Entonces volvió a pensar… ¿Quién habría podido ser el primer beso de Luffy? Mejor esperaba a que él se lo contara y así se evitaban malentendidos.

En eso escuchó que alguien entró a la cocina. Era Luffy que venía a ver si podía robar un poco de comida antes del desayuno

-Nami!- dijo sorprendido –y-yo venía a…-

-¿a robar comida? No te saldrás con la tuya! –dijo haciendo el amago de pegarle

-Ahh!- gritó el mugiwara

-shhh! No grites! Despertarás a los demás

-Shishishi –rió- por cierto Nami… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Nami le contó lo sucedido en su camarote a Luffy

-Ohh! Sexo misterioso! –dijo él cuando concluyó su narración

-deja de eso! Estaban en MÍ cama! Ya no quiero dormir allí! De seguro olerá a combustible o yo que sé- dijo con enojo – creo que le cambiaré de cama a Robin

-Mmm… ¿y por qué no te vienes a dormir conmigo?-

-eh?- preguntó sorprendida Nami

-Sí, mi cama es grande, puedes venir a dormirte conmigo, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras! Incluso si quieres duermo en el piso!- dijo tomándola de las manos.

Nami se sonrojó ante la propuesta del moreno. Si, ya hacía un año, Luffy le había pedido a Franky que le construyese un camarote para él solo en el Sunny, después de todo él era el capitán y cada vez se comportaba más como tal, pero no por ello los trataba diferente. Simplemente estaba madurando.

-Está bien Luffy, dormiré contigo… pero no es nada permanente Ehh!- añadió –solo hasta que se me ocurra que hacer y hable con Robin –

Luffy la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo para besarla. Cuando se separaron, Nami le preguntó

-¿crees que aún podríamos ir a dormir una siesta? No he dormido nada y dudo que los demás despierten pronto –

-shishishi está bien- respondió Luffy tomándola de la mano. Se dirigieron a su camarote, entraron y se quitaron los zapatos para poder subirse a la cama.

Luffy tenía razón, era bastante amplia y cómoda. Rápidamente Nami se acurrucó en el pecho de Luffy y se quedó profundamente dormida. Él la contempló unos instantes y luego se durmió también.

Esa _"noche"_ fue la primera que Nami pasó en el camarote del capitán, y aunque sólo era _"temporal"_ nunca más volvió a dormir en su habitación.

.*~*.

No sé porque me gusta el FranRo… no en serio, en verdad no se por que D: LOL y en lo personal no me gusta en ZoRo… pero bueno, es cuestión de gustos

Hagan caso a las advertencias chicos! Luego me reclaman xD

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	4. Pasado

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece (si fuera así Ace estaría vivo ¬¬) pero lo que me invento con sus personajes si xD

Advertencia: Contiene altas dosis de locura de medianoche y un poco de yaoi **Zoro x Sanji** pero nada explícito

**SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN**

-Situado 2 años después del reencuentro-

**Pasado**

_**.*~*.**_

_"Esa 'noche' fue la primera que Nami pasó en el camarote del capitán, y aunque sólo era 'temporal' nunca más volvió a dormir en su habitación"_

Ya había pasado unas cuantas semanas de que habían salvado a la isla de los sombreros. Franky y Robin ya no solo platicaban y se besaban a escondidos, así que su relación era más que un hecho para disgusto de Sanji y confusión y perturbación de todos. Desde ese día, Nami había dormido secretamente en el camarote de Luffy, por lo que Franky aprovechaba casi cada noche para escabullirse en el camarote de la arqueóloga.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad, las cosas en el nuevo mundo se ponían cada vez más difíciles entre más se acercaran a Raftel. Navegaban por una zona del Nuevo Mundo ya conocida por ellos, una de las pocas zonas tranquilas del mismo pues aún tenían muchas heridas de la batalla con Teach además de que se tenían que reabastecer puesto que en la batalla el Sunny se había visto dañado, además de que el dinero estaba a punto de acabarseles, así que tuvieron que asaltar uno que otro barco mercante. Pero todo esto le era irrelevante a Luffy quien solo estaba esperando que pudieran llegar a una isla para poder entrenar un poco y mejorar sus ataques. El mugiwara no podría ser muy inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de pelear tenía una habilidad e instintos sorprendentes, por lo que cada vez que salía de una batalla, su poder aumentaba porque corregía los fallos que había tenido y con ello podía mejorar cada vez más sus técnicas.

Sin embargo, aún en recuperación, Nami dormía con él y ese día, él despertó primero y contempló a la bella mujer que tenía a su lado.

El verla así de tranquila, tan plácidamente dormida solo era un motivo más para alentarlo a ser fuerte, para que después de encontrar el One Piece, ellos pudieran tener muchas noches así de pacíficas.

Luffy sonrió y pudo ver que las sabanas dibujaban perfectamente el perfil corporal de la navegante y el capitán sin poder resistirlo, comenzó a acariciar sus curvas. Desde su hombro hasta sus muslos, recorriendo todo su figura para por fin terminar abrazándose de sus cintura, gesto que despertó a la pelinaranja.

-Hmmhm – gruñó mientras se estiraba felinamente y se frotaba los ojos –¿Ya es de día? –preguntó rascándose un poco la cabeza y aplacándose el cabello

-sí, ya es de día- dijo sonriendo ante los característicos gestos de la navegante al despertar. Cada vez que la veía hacer eso, le recordaba a un gato anaranjado y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-tú- le respondió el pelinegro volviéndola a abrazar

-¿yo? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? –respondió ella bromeando

-tal vez.. No lo sé… depende como lo veas –dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente al sentir una especie de revoloteo en su estómago. ¿Cómo era que un simple beso en la mejilla la hiciera sentirse así? No aguanto más y lo besó en los labios, sintiendo que incluso estos le hormigueaban de gusto.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo separándose del capitán –te veo en unos minutos –cogió rápidamente su almohada y se fue al camarote que supuestamente compartía con Robin.

-Mujeres misteriosas –dijo sin entender bien cuál era el problema de que los demás se enteraran de que dormía juntos desde hace más de un mes.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Robo de comida por parte de Luffy, quejas por parte de Ussop, una ligera pelea entre Sanji y Zoro, Chopper bailando con palillos en la nariz, skull jokes por parte de Brook y gritos de frases extrañas por parte de Franky a lo que Nami y Robin reían.

Después de un rato de pescar, Luffy se sentó en su asiento, lo cual fue una señal para que Nami dejara su camastro y se fuera a sentar con él en la cabeza de león del Sunny. Luffy le colocó su sombrero de paja en la cabeza y ellos comenzaron a platicar animadamente.

Sanji quien no les quitaba el ojo de encima trataba de adivinar que tanto se platicaban ellos dos y sobre todo, de encontrar el más mínimo gesto de contacto amoroso entre ellos, pero no encontraba más que una muy amistosa plática de nakamas.

De dio una calada a su cigarro y dejó salir el humo sin quitar su expresión de enojo, ya bastante tenía con que Robin fuera la pareja de Franky como para que ahora se quedara también sin Nami.

-¿No te cansas de espiarlos?-le dijo una voz a su lado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga marimo?- preguntó el cocinero volviendo a darle una calada a su cigarro.

-Sabes que si me importa – respondió el espadachí.n

-idiota- solo pudo decir el rubio mientras se sonrojaba un poco –mejor lárgate a entrenar como el monstruo que eres o ve y limpia tus espaditas o yo que sé–

-tengo una mejor idea que eso, además ya entrené y limpié las katanas, cejas de remolino – dijo Zoro en tono desafiante.

-maldito cabeza de lechuga, no sé qué me estés insinuando pero… - se volvió hacia él y no pudo sostenerle la mirada –idiota- volvió a decir.

-como quieras- dijo el peli verde dándole la espalda – me voy a dar un baño, no te tardes – agregó con naturalidad. Sanji se sonrojó bastante, dio una última calada a su cigarro, tiró la colilla al piso y la aplastó con furia con el tacón de su zapato para después darse media vuelta y caminar por donde hacía solo unos instantes el espadachín se había dirigido a la ducha.

_.*~*._

Nami le regresó su sombrero a Luffy y aprovechó para dar una mirada rápida a la cubierta, gesto que imitó el Mugiwara para después de ver que esta estaba vacía, se lanzó sobre la peli naranja y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, dejando caer incluso el sombrero del moreno.

Estuvieron así varios minutos y después se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Nami entonces aprovechó ese momento a solas para poder preguntarle algo que le había rondado la cabeza.

-Luffy, ¿Algún día piensas contarme sobre tu primer beso?- le preguntó tranquilamente

-ah cierto! Se me había olvidado! shishishi –dijo volviendo a poner su sombrero en su cabeza. –pues si quieres te cuento ahorita-

-emm… bueno –dijo Nami algo sorprendida por la soltura de este

-pues mira, todo comenzó en Arabasta después de derrotar al cocodrilo, cuando ya estábamos en el palacio de… ah sí! De Alubarna…-

Nami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-no me digas que…! –

_**~Flash Back**_

_Era ya de noche en Arabasta. La mayoría de las personas del palacio estaban ya dormidas, excepto por un joven de alborotado cabello negro vestido con una yukata de dormir, el cual había salido a dar un paseo nocturno._

_-Ahhhg –se quejó – creo que comí demasiado, esta vez sí que comí hasta hartarme! Shishishi –_

_El joven siguió caminando por los pasillos del palacio y volvió a pasar por donde estaban los baños que había usado hace unas cuantas horas. __Entonces escuchó a alguien saliendo de ahí y se volvió para ver quién era, fue una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Vivi salir de allí solo tapada con una toalla._

_Luffy se quedó mirándola haciendo que esta se sonrojara y parara en seco._

_-Lu-Luffy! –dijo la princesa tapándose lo más que podía con la toalla y con el aún mojado cabello celeste cayéndole por los hombros._

_-eh? Vivi! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido_

_-Ah, pues este yo… no podía dormir y vine de nuevo a darme un baño para poder relajarme y…. mi bata se me mojó así que no me la pude volver a poner y… yo .. Yo ya me iba a mi habitación y… adiós! – dijo dándose media vuelta y totalmente roja por la vergüenza de que la viera así él… especialmente él._

_-espera Vivi! – La princesa paró en seco y se giró lentamente._

_-¿sucede algo Lu-lu-Luffy? –respondió bastante apenada y de repente fue golpeada por una prenda.- ¿eh? –_

_-toma aunque sea mi yukata, si no te enfermarás- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa. Vivi se sonrojó aún más al ver que este solo iba en calzoncillos de pura casualidad. Después este se dio la vuelta dándole a entender a la princesa que se pusiera la yukata, lo cual hizo rápidamente. Después se acercó al pelinegro y tocó su hombro, también dándole a entender que ya se la había puesto. Luffy sonrió._

_-¿Ves? ¿Está mejor así, no? Shishishi –. Vivi lo observó por unos segundos mientras este reía. A lo largo de su viaje habían vivido muchas aventuras dignas de ser relatadas por los padres como cuentos fantásticos a todos los niños de Arabasta. Y en el viaje no solo había conocido muchas personas, sino también había hecho unos fantásticos nakama y estaba muy agradecida con ellos, porque en el fondo sabía que sin ellos, JAMÁS hubiera podido salvar a su país de las manos del Cocodrile, pero en especial estaba agradecida con el capitán de los sombrero de paja. Después de todo él era el que había derrotado al Shibukai, dándoles por fin la victoria definitiva en la batalla._

_Vivi no encontraba forma ni manera de agradecérselos y más aún porque además la habían invitado a unirse a su tripulación en su viaje por el Grand Line, oferta que Vivi estaba considerando a pesar de amar tanto a su país, oferta que consideraba por los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer por el futuro rey de los piratas._

_-¿Vivi? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Luffy al ver que esta se había quedado como "ida" por unos minutos._

_-ah sí, no pasa nada Luffy –respondió sonriendo – sabes… no creo que haya forma de poder agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí, creo que ni arrodillarme sería suficiente –_

_-no digas eso Vivi, lo hicimos porque eres nuestra nakama! Shishishi ¿Por que vendrás con nosotros verdad?–_

_-Luffy…- se acercó un poco más a él –yo.. No lo sé yo.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –_

_-claro shishishi lo que quieras –_

_-Luffy yo… ¿yo te gusto? –_

_-¿eh? – preguntó muy confundido. Vivi no se esperó a que este entendiera y simplemente lo tomó por el cuello y lo obligó a acercarse más para así poderle robar un beso. Su primer beso, para ambos._

_Luffy no entendía lo que pasaba, pero pudo ver el sonrojado rostro de Vivi, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, y sentir como torpemente ella acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Después de ese breve instante, Vivi lo soltó al sentir que Luffy no había reaccionado a su beso._

_-pe-perdón Luffy, no sé por qué lo hice! Yo, no estoy pensado con claridad y.. – no pudo decirle más y solo bajó la cabeza_

_-Vivi, no entiendo que acaba de pasar, pero puedo ver que te arrepientes.. Si así quieres te perdono! –. Vivi casi se cae de la conmoción._

_-¿Así nada más? ¿Es que no entiendes que acabo de hacer? -. Luffy lo meditó unos segundos y respondió_

_-no, ni idea – Vivi casi se vuelve a caer de la conmoción._

_-Luffy,¿ tú me quieres? – se atrevió a preguntarle_

_-¿eh? Claro que te quiero...! –respondió con una sonrisa a la que Vivi correspondió –como mi nakama! – agregó felizmente Luffy para desánimo de la princesa._

_-¿Entonces solo me quieres como tu nakama? –pregunto con tristeza_

_-si! ¿Como más podría ser? –entonces se dio cuenta del semblante de la celeste –oye, ¿Porque estas tan decaída? ¿Es que extrañas al de la cicatriz?_

_-¿A quíen?- _

_-si! A ese que estaba allí y que peleó! –Una gotita recorrió el rostro de Vivi, vaya que Luffy era bueno siendo específico! –si! Ese del que nos hablaste en el Merry! El que era tu amigo y que ahora es revolucionario o algo así..!-_

_Entonces Vivi comprendió, se refería a Kohza. Entonces se quedó petrificada de nuevo. Ella sentía algo por él… por eso lo había anhelado tanto, por eso había esperado tanto para que se volvieran a encontrar, pero la emoción de la liberación de Arabasta y el agradecimiento que tenía hacia los mugiwara habían hecho que se olvidara de él. Entonces calló en cuenta de que había besado a Luffy en un momento de debilidad, que no lo quería de la forma que ella creía, que solo se había emocionado y se había dejado llevar por la situación. Era una total y completamente…._

_-¿Vivi? Otra vez estas ida! Mmmm de seguro esta en Vivilandia –dijo el moreno con total seguridad mientras se frotaba la barbilla._

_-perdón Luffy –dijo volviéndole a ver a los ojos –tienes razón, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi amigo Kohza, perdón si te molesté esta noche, me iré a mis aposentos y ya te repondré la yukata que me prestaste!- y dicho esto, se fue felizmente saltando por el pasillo, dejando a Luffy aún más confundido que nunca._

_-Mmmm… mujeres misteriosas –dijo dando por concluido que lo que acababa de pasar era otro de los grandes misterios de la vida._

_**~Fin Flash Back**_

Nami estaba estupefacta ante el relato de Luffy. No sabía ni que decir ni que pensar. Solo se le ocurrió gruñir internamente un_ "con razón quería venir con nosotros!"_

-ah! Pero en fin –dijo con un suspiro el capitán –ya hasta mi entrenamiento con Rayliegh me di cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad! ¿Qué tonto no? Shishishi –

-Sí, bastante –respondió Nami molesta.

-¿Te enojaste? ¿Por qué? –

-¿Cómo que por qué? –preguntó exaltada –acabo de enterarme de que mi supuesta "amiga" se besó con mi… -entonces no supo cómo terminar esa frase y añadió –que se besó contigo! Eso no está bien por donde se mire Luffy!-

-Sí, sí, yo lo sé! Pero ya después

_**~Flash Back**_

_Después de decidir que esa misma noche, los Mugiwara abandonarían el palacio de Alubarna, Vivi habló a solas con Luffy en uno de los cuartos._

_-Luffy, yo solo quiero decirte que…-_

_-¿Qué vendrás con nosotros?- la interrumpió con una sonrisa_

_-eh.. No, aún no lo sé.. Más bien quería hablar sobre lo que pasó la otra noche afuera de los baños..-_

_-ah sí! –respondió el pelinegro comprendiendo – situación misteriosa… mujeres misteriosas… baños misteriosos!_

_-jajaja, si pues te quería agradecer por lo de …-_

_-La yukata!- preguntó volviéndola a interrumpir –sí, no hay de qué, en la habitación teníamos más-_

_-no, no me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que me recordaste a mi amigo, Kohza-_

_-ah sí! El de la cicatriz! ese que estaba allí y que peleó!- agregó con una sonrisa_

_-jajaja, si él. Pues es que yo.. Estoy enamorada de él... Y pues.. Nos acabamos de comprometer, solo que lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que el país se recupere de esta situación, por lo que te pido que no le digas a nadie, ya se enterarán de todas formas-_

_-wuju! Pues felicidades! –le dio un breve abrazo –y no te preocupes! Si preguntan.. Yo no sé nada! –dijo mirando hacia el techo mientras silbaba_

_"no sabe mentir" pensó Vivi_

_**~Fin Flash Back**_

Nami volvió a quedarse muy sorprendida. Eso sí que no lo sabía, pero de cierta forma la tranquilizaba. Vivi comprometida con Kohza! Bueno al parecer aún no se habían casado, porque una noticia así de seguro saldría en el periódico.

Luffy la observaba atentamente esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Al ver la consternación del chico, le sonrió, y fue como una señal para él. Se acercó y rodeó por atrás su cintura con sus brazos mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Nami aún estaba confundida, hace unos instantes cuando le gritó a Luffy reclamándole lo de Vivi, no había podido completar una frase…

"_-Cómo que por qué! –preguntó exaltada –acabo de enterarme de que mi supuesta "amiga" se besó con mi… -entonces no supo cómo terminar esa frase y añadió –que se besó contigo! Eso no está bien por donde se mire Luffy!-"_ Recordó

Ya estaban juntos des hace varios meses y hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de que rayos era eso que ellos tenían. ¿Noviazgo? ¿Relación abierta? ¿Amor libre? ¿Amor.. Verdadero?

Entonces mientras Luffy jugaba con su cabello le preguntó

-Luffy.. Nosotros, nuestra relación.. ¿Qué somos? –

-w-

Qué responderá Luffy? las cosas se tornan aún más interesantes! Estén preparados que se avecina una tormenta!

Gracias por los comentarios! :D me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	5. Guerra

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece (si fuera así Ace estaría vivo ¬¬) pero lo que me invento con sus personajes si xD

Advertencia: Contiene altas dosis de locura de medianoche y mucha imaginación en cuanto a cosas que yo quisiera que pasaran

**Guerra**

_**.*~*.**_

_"Ya estaban juntos des hace varios meses y hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de que rayos era eso que ellos tenían. ¿Noviazgo? ¿Relación abierta? ¿Amor libre? ¿Amor.. Verdadero? __Entonces mientras Luffy jugaba con su cabello le preguntó_

_-Luffy.. Nosotros, nuestra relación.. ¿Qué somos? –"_

La pregunta de la navegante tomó al capitán por sorpresa, pero rápidamente recordó las charlas con Rayliegh, una específicamente en el que discutieron la importancia que le daban las chicas a este tipo de "reconocimientos". Luffy le sonrió con cariño pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle, un fuerte movimiento del barco los hizo casi caer del mascarón del Sunny. Fue entonces cuando saltaron a cubierta justo a tiempo para oí a Zoro gritar

-Un barco de la marina! Nos tienen en el blanco y están disparando!-

Inmediatamente los mugiwara salieron de todas partes y se reunieron en la cubierta donde Luffy ya estaba desviando algunas de las balas de cañón que les lanzaban

-Maldito marimo! ¿Porqué no nos avisaste antes del ataque? ¿Qué no los viste venir?- gritaba Sanji mientras pateaba algunas de las balas

-Estaba dormido cejas rizadas!- gritaba mientras cortaba balas

Nami corrió junto a Franky que estaba en el timón esperando instrucciones

-esto luce muy mal pequeña –le dijo el cyborg

-si lo sé, nos tienen prácticamente rodeados, después de todo se han de haber enterado de la pelea en la isla Shimaboshi y nos siguieron el rastro desde ahí -

-¿Entonces que hacemos Navegante-san? –preguntó Robin mientras miraba alrededor del Sunny como los barcos de la marina los tenían rodeados.

-shishishi ¿no es obvio Robin?- preguntó Luffy mientras se agachaba y colocaba el puño derecho en el suelo- Vamos a patearle el trasero a todos esos marines! GEAR SECOND! –

El cuerpo de Luffy relució con un tono rojizo e inmediatamente comenzó a desprender vapor.

Todos se alistaron en sus puestos de batalla, pusieron a punto sus armas o prepararon sus habilidades de akuma no mi para cualquier ataque que pudiera venir. Sin embargo, y como siempre, los brazos de Luffy hicieron de resortera y lo lanzaron directamente al barco más cercano, el cual en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba completamente destruido y hundiéndose.

Los mugiwara sonrieron, no cavia duda de que su capitán era uno de los más fuertes del Nuevo Mundo, pues de los 11 supernovas que consiguieron llegar a Shabondy, ya solo quedaban 6: Law, XDrake, Killer, Kidd, Zoro y Luffy… el Nuevo Mundo los había ido eliminando poco a poco y de estos 3 amenazaban con sustituir a los actuales Yonkou. Por lo cual la marina les daba caza incansablemente.

Y a pesar de todo, de ver las cercanías de la muerte constantemente y ya casi reconocerla como una vieja amiga, pocas personas en la historia del mundo habían tenido semejantes aventuras como ellos. Los mugiwara estaban contemplando como Luffy destruía los barcos hasta que algo lo detuvo, solo alguien era capaz de hacerlo detenerse en medio de un ataque y ese era el Almirante Akainu.

Incluso a cierta distancia, ellos pudieron sentir el odio de su capitán y comenzaron a gritarle que regresara al barco, pero cuando se trataba de Akainu todo era inútil…

-Akainu- susurró Luffy mientras se paraba frente a él y desactivaba el gear second por lo que su cuerpo dejó de despedir vapor y el brillo rojizo.

Akainu solo lo observó atentamente con su característico rostro serio.

-Hijo de Dragon… que grata sorpresa, cuando informaron en Marine Ford que te estaban siguiendo la pista, quise venir a comprobarlo por mí mismo, ya te me has escurrido demasiadas veces sombrero de paja, no dejaré que esta otra de esas veces –entonces sonrió de forma siniestra y añadió –además, aún recuerdo el día de ejecución del hijo de Roger, prometí matarlos a los dos y cumpliré mi promesa

-shishishi- rió Luffy y su rostro se ensombreció y se caló su sombrero en la cabeza –ya no soy ese chiquillo asustado puño de lava… además, nunca te perdonaré por haber matado a Ace –

Luffy levantó la mirada hacia Akainu y su Haoushoku Haki hizo que todos los soldados de casi todos los barcos se desmayaran casi de forma instantánea.

Luffy se agachó y colocando su puño en el piso volvió a activar el gear second.

Akainu sonrió mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en Magma y la pelea comenzaba…

__.*~*.__

La batalla era reñida. Los nuevos ataques de Luffy eran sorprendentes, su combinación del Haki con los gear lo hacía casi invencible, además de otras técnicas que había desarrollado.

Pero Akainu no se quedaba atrás, con lo que varios barcos de la marina comenzaron a arder en llamas mientras los marines que se habían desmayado recuperaban la conciencia y hacían todo lo posible por apagar el fuego.

Los mugiwara observaban boquiabiertos desde el barco, pues pocas veces habían visto a su capitán comportarse así. Primeramente por que rara vez utilizaba su Haoushoku Haki, seguido por que se cobró la vida de muchos marines, lo cual tampoco era propio de él.

Si, Luffy se había vuelto algo violento, pero era necesario para mantener a sus nakamas a salvo. Pero a pesar de que no habían tenido que hacer nada esta vez, eso no quería decir que estaban tranquilos, de hecho, era todo lo contrario y sus rostros lo revelaban.

-LUUUFFY! DETENTE YA!- gritaba Nami desesperada con un gesto de angustia e incluso algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –LUUUUFFY! HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ! REGRESA AL BARCO!...REGRESAAAA!-

-Es inútil Nami-swan –dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarro –sabes muy bien como se descontrola cuando se trata de Akainu-

-Luffy…- susurro Chopper mientras veía a su capitán sucumbir en la ira.

El capitán no escuchaba las súplicas de Nami, pues de él solo se había apoderado un pensamiento _"matar a Akainu, vengar a Ace",_ mismo pensamiento que lo había posesionado hace ya casi medio año cuando peleó contra Kurohige y prácticamente dejó su cuerpo irreconocible, hasta que Zoro lo detuvo de seguir despedazándolo y se lo llevó bañado en sangre de su enemigo mientras reía maniáticamente para después desmayarse y dormir por más de una semana debido al cansancio.

Ambos cuerpos peleaban incasablemente en el aire, para después bajar a la cubierta en llamas de uno de los barcos. Luffy utilizó uno de sus ataques y Akainu voló violentamente por los aires cayendo al mar. Sin embargo Luffy sabía que no lo derrotaría tan fácilmente, así que lo tomó como un descansó momentáneo. Así que se sentó en la cubierta del acorazado.

Entonces, sintió una presencia, una presencia que ya reconocía perfectamente.

-Coby, no te metas en esto – dijo un jadeante Mugiwara

-Luffy, tienes que controlarte, aún no puedes derrotar a Akainu – dijo el peli rosa acercándose al pirata

-shishishi ¿Y me lo viene a decir un vicealmirante de la marina? –dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía y se volvía hacia su amigo.

-Sabes que no lo digo como marine, lo digo como tu amigo –dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se pudiera levantar. Luffy agradeció el gesto y tomo su antebrazo para poder levantarse.

Una vez de pie, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron, para luego reír estruendosamente.

-¿sabes?- le dijo el marine –se supone que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacarte, pero no quiero otra cicatriz en mi cara –dijo señalando una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro

-En verdad lo siento, no era mi intensión – dijo Luffy disculpándose

-Nah! A las chicas les gusta y hablando de ellas, ¿qué no estás oyendo como te gritaban desde tu barco?-

Luffy no necesitó que le dijera quien lo llamaba a gritos, Coby sabía lo de la navegante porque aunque fueran enemigos prácticamente jurados, Coby no creía en el mismo tipo de justicia que los altos mandos de la Marina, así que cuando se encontraban fingían pelear pero terminaban platicando, aunque otras veces si habían peleado en serio y Luffy reconocía la fuerza de Coby, casi como a un igual. Sabía que si alguien alguna vez lo detenía, ese sería Coby.

"_Igual que mi abuelo con Gol D Roger"_ –pensaba a menudo el próximo rey pirata.

Se vieron por última vez a los ojos y entonces Coby le dijo

-ya sabes qué hacer –. Luffy estiró su brazo hacia atrás, dispuesto a darle un golpe a su amigo

-Oi Coby! –dijo el moreno deteniendo su ataque

-¿Nh? ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no me gusta ver cuando me golpeas! – dijo Coby sabiendo que era necesario parecer herido si había tenido un encuentro con el sombrero de paja

-si lo sé, solo quería preguntarte algo –

-Está bien dime –

Luffy se sonrojó antes de relatarle breve y rápidamente a Coby los últimos hechos acontecidos con Nami

-Y poco antes de que nos rodearan, ella me preguntó que éramos, y yo… bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera sé muy bien que somos y aunque Rayliegh me lo haya dicho, no creo que le importe tanto o sí? –

-baka! A las mujeres les importa demasiado eso! Pero antes… tienes que esperar a que digiera lo de Vivi, después de todo ella es su amiga al contrario de las amazonas lo que tienes que hacer es….– Coby le contó su idea a Luffy con lo que este concluyó con frustración

-Mujeres misteriosas –

-jajajaja! ¿Nunca cambiarás eh? –

-ni digas que tú tienes más de donde echar tierra -gruñó el moreno

-eh! Basta! Pégame y lárgate con tu tripulación, después de todo estarán preocupados por ti… y antes de que se me olvide, no lleguen a la isla Faneth, tienen una emboscada lista por si deciden ir por provisiones allí, pero quitaron la base naval que había en Airkela así que pueden llegar allí sin problemas- dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe.

-shishishi gracias Coby, cuando encuentre el One Piece, te daré algo de mi tesoro y… perdón por el golpe! – Cuando terminó de decirlo, Coby ya volaba por los aires y el Mugiwara ya estaba usando el mástil como resortera para salir disparado de allí.

__.*~*.__

Nami veía hacia los barcos de la marina con gesto preocupado, ya hacía rato que no había movimiento alguno, por lo que su corazón estaba en un hilo esperando la mínima señal de vida de su amado capitán. Entonces escuchó un estruendo y vio que una figura se dirigía rápidamente al barco, la cual reconocieron como Luffy.

El sombrero de paja aterrizó en la cubierta con un sonoro golpe, pero inmediatamente se levantó y sonrió a sus nakama.

-¿Y bien? No se queden ahí parados como si nada! Tenemos que salir de aquí! –

Nami sonrió e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar las órdenes para escapar lo más rápido posible de allí, lo cual milagrosamente lograron con éxito.

-Oi Nami! –dijo acercándose a la Navegante, la cual no lo miró a la cara para que no se diera cuenta de que había llorado

-¿sí, que pasa? –

-antes de escapar, Coby me dijo algo! – dijo el moreno contándole lo de las islas y la posible emboscada.

-Qué bueno que te lo advirtió! Yo pensaba en que nos dirigiéramos a la isla Faneth para cargar provisiones… tendré que ajustar de nuevo el rumbo, iré a mi habitación – y dicho esto se dispuso a irse.

-Espera –dijo Luffy tomándola del brazo

-¿Nh? ¿Que pasa Luffy? –

-¿crees que no me daría cuenta Nami? –

-¿darte cuenta? ¿De qué si se puede saber? –

-de que lloraste, ¿de que más iba a ser? –

Nami se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta y lo miró a los ojos. Él acarició su mejilla con su mano, su mano que a pesar de sentirse rasposa por todas las peleas y entrenamientos, Nami la sintió extrañamente placentera y cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

-Sabes que no me pasará nada Nami, Akainu ya no es un gran amenaza, solo me hace falta entrenar más y lo derrotaré fácilmente –

-idiota –dijo la navegante abriendo los ojos –ni que fueras de goma! –

Ambos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

-Oi Oi ¿que les pasa a estos? –preguntó Ussop a Franky, ya que ambos estaban en el timón.

-¿y yo que voy a saber? Pero de seguro es algo suuuper! ¿No lo crees Ussop-mecha? –

-¿Algo súper? ¿Y que es eso de Ussop-mecha? Cada vez eres más raro Franky! – dijo el narizón mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-jajajaja! ¿Que no se supone que tu eres de sus mejores amigos Ussop? –dijo el cyborg refiriéndose a Luffy –¿cómo es que no te has dado cuenta de nada? –

-¿darme cuenta de qué? Si ellos solo están…!- se volvió a verlos y no pudo completar su frase pues vio a Luffy y a Nami fundidos en un abrazo que no se veía solamente amistoso.

Ussop, se sonrojó al encontrarlos en tal situación y mejor siguió viendo hacia el rente como Franky. Ya le preguntaría a Luffy que era lo que realmente pasaba, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente traicionado, pues él era casi como su hermano y al parecer él no había tenido la confianza de contarle nada… lo que si se preguntaba era… ¿como es que al parecer Franky sabía tanto? ¿Tendría algo que ver Robin?

__.*~*.__

-Perdóname Nami, no quería preocuparte –le dijo abrazándola y estrechándola amorosamente en sus brazos

-eres un imbecil…- dijo ella solamente mientras también lo abrazaba y disfrutaba del tacto de su cuerpo con el suyo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos y luego se separaron. Nami le limpió un poco de sangre que tenía en su mejilla izquierda y luego se volteó a verlo bien.

Estaba casi cubierto de sangre, ¿como es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Luffy! Estás muy herido! Chopper debe atenderte ahora mismo! – dijo viendo que sus brazos estaba llenos de sangre y cenizas y también las partes de su cuerpo que lo habían tocado durante el abrazo.

-shishishi, creó que si me hirieron un poco –

-un poco! – dijo tomándolo de la mano –vamos inmediatamente con Chopper! –

-pero Naaaami! Si vamos ahorita con Chopper de seguro me dará sedantes y dormiré por varios días.. estoy muy cansado! –

-por eso mismo, tienes que descansar! No puedes forzar tu cuerpo de esta manera! Estas todo quemado! –dijo señalando su prácticamente inexistente camisa, pero fue un error porque se sonrojó al ver al descubierto los bien formados abdominales de su capitán

-pero hay algo que debo hacer primeeeero! –

-¿comer? Te llevare comida a la enfermería! Después de todo sabes comer dormido-

-nooo! No es eso! –

-¿ir al baño? Bueno entonces te esperare para después llevarte con Chopper –

-nooo! Tampoco es eso! –

-¿entonces qué es? – dijo Nami con frustración

-esto- dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola allí en la cubierta, arriesgándose a que todos descubrieran su pequeño secreto, sin embargo nadie volteó.

El beso fue el más dulce que Nami jamás había recibido, fue tan tierno que sintió como por su estómago pasaban miles de sensaciones, como si fuera en una montaña rusa a toda velocidad. Sensaciones diferentes y más hermosas que las que tenía cuando se besaban pasionalmente. Entonces y para rematar la escena, Luffy se separó un poco de ella y recargó su frente con la suya, esperando a que abriera los ojos para después mirarla fijamente y decirle en un susurro solamente audible para los dos.

-Te amo – Y dicho esto, el moreno se desmayó a causa de sus heridas y del terrible cansancio por la batalla con Akainu.

__.*~*.__

Fic inspirado en "This is War" de 30 seconds to mars & traumada con este Amv de Strong World:

www._youtube._com/_watch?v=p-oM1Ue9k6k (quiten TODOS los guiones bajos)

Espero que les haya gustado ver un poco más la relación de Luffy y Coby, por lo menos a mí se me hace que será algo así xD… pero Oda- sama sale con cada cosa que uno ya no sabe D:!

Les gustó el final? :D que pasará después?

Muchas gracias por los reviews! kenji-kun54, NaMii D. LuNa, Tsukii No Hana, animefull4ever, Gabe Logan, NamiLuffy, y todos los demás que aunque no dejen reviews, leen mi historia :D

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	6. Sueño

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece (si fuera así Ace estaría vivo ¬¬ y no traería ropa *¬* como bien le dije a Namii D LuNa) pero lo que me invento con sus personajes si xD

Advertencia: Contiene Lime y leve Lemmon :O

_Luffy POV_

**Sueño**

**_**.*~*.**_**

_"Luffy se separó un poco de ella y recargó su frente con la suya, esperando a que abriera los ojos para después mirarla fijamente y decirle en un susurro solamente audible para los dos._

_-Te amo – Y dicho esto, el moreno se desmayó a causa de sus heridas y del terrible cansancio por la batalla con Akainu"_

___.*~*.___

Luffy se sabía dormido, con pensamientos extraños y confusos, llenos de colores y cosas incomprensibles como las hay en casi todos los sueños y entonces, despertó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un cálido cielo azul con unas cuentas nubes, entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, un árbol de mandarinas. Se sentó y la suave brisa marina alborotó su cabello y lo notó algo más largo, entonces se vio las manos y las vio diferentes. Se tocó instintivamente la cara y se dio cuenta de que traía barba.

"¿_Que está pasando?"-_pensó confuso y se puso a observar su alrededor.

Al parecer se encontraba en un jardín trasero de alguna casa, donde había varios mandarinos y por el olor, no están muy lejos del mar. Entonces observó la casa. Era de tamaño mediano, de madera y se veía muy acogedora. Entonces escuchó unas risas provenientes de un matorral que se encontraba a su derecha y de allí vio salir a dos pequeños, un niño y una niña. El niño era peli naranja y llevaba a una niña pelinegra más pequeña que él de la mano. Amos sonrieron al verlo y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Papi! Ya despertaste! –dijo la niña. Luffy solo la abrazó instintivamente y se sorprendió al sentir un calor familiar al hacerlo

"¿_papi?"-_pensó tremendamente confundido

El niño le sonrió, con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de él y gritó

-mamáaaaa! Papá ya se despertó!-

"¿_mamá?"-_ pensó aún más confundido

Y entonces de la parte trasera de la casita, una mujer de cabellera anaranjada recogida en una coleta baja salió ataviada con un mandil y una sartén en la mano

-ya era hora Luffy! Estamos esperando a que despertaras para poder comer!- gritó la mujer

-Na-Nami!-pregunto Luffy

-Noooo! Soy la vecina , pero me gusta disfrazarme de Nami!- al ver su cara de confusión agregó –claro que soy yo! Baka! Quien más iba a ser! Que ya no reconoces ni a tu esposa!-

"¿_esposa?"_ –pensó anonadado el Mugiwara

-Papi! Tengo hambre! –dijo la pequeña niña quejándose mientras su estómago rugía y luego el de Luffy le hizo eco

-Bueno, vamos a comer! –dijo el Mugiwara levantándose con la niña en brazos, la cual rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Luffy sintió una alegría sorprendente pero el niño lo sacó de su pensamiento diciendo

-¿que crees que encontramos papá? Encontramos unos cachorros de tigre en la montaña! De seguro no tienen ni una semana de nacidos! Y aquí tu hija se quería traer uno como mascota! –

-es que son muy tiernos! Yo quiero uno! –dijo la niña haciendo morros

-sí, pero mamá no nos dejaría conservarlo! Si no yo también me traería uno! Y sería la mascota de mi barco cuando me haga pirata! –

La niña le sacó la lengua y luego añadió

-yo también voy a ser pirata! Y seré mejor que tú!-

-Ya no discutan eso de nuevo niños!- dijo Nami apurándolos a entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro Luffy comprobó lo acogedora que era. Simple, pero con lo esencial y un poco más.

Dentro en una sillita para niños, estaba un pequeño bebé pelinegro que al ver a Luffy le tendió los brazos y rió sonoramente.

-Ya no se qué hacerle! No quiere comer si tú no estás! –dijo tendiéndole un platito con papilla. El Mugiwara estaba en shock, así que solamente bajó a la niña y tomó el platito que le dio Nami.

-Ah! La carne! –dijo Nami yendo rápidamente a la cocina y regresando con la comida, la cual sirvió en los platos previamente colocados en la mesa. Todos se sentaron, pero Luffy seguía en shock, mientras el bebé había tomado uno de sus dedos y se aferraba a él con su manita.

El capitán no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía…. Se sentía.. Completo.

Entonces Nami lo sacó de su shock

-Luffy! Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso! –

-ah perdón! ¿Que decías?-

-que no se que ponerme para la cena de hoy! –

¿-cena?-

-si la cena!- dijo molesta –por el cumpleaños de Kaya! ¿Que no lo recuerdas?-

-de.. ¿De Kaya dijiste? ¿Que no ella estaba en el east blue?-

-¿Luffy te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada – ya hace 10 años que fuimos por ella y la trajimos aquí a Raftel-

-a Raftel!-

-si Luffy! Ya tenemos unos 9 años viviendo aquí con todos los demás! ¿Que no lo recuerdas? Será mejor que llame a Chopper! –

-Mamá, ¿papá esta ebrio como el tío Zoro?- pregunto el niño

-No hijo, al parecer sufrió una pérdida de memoria o algo así… -

-mmm… memoria misteriosa- concluyó el peli naranja

Luffy estaba procesándolo todo: hijos, esposa, Raftel… entonces, ¿había encontrado el One Piece?

Prefirió no pensar en eso, así que se volvió hacia Nami y la observó con detenimiento.

Ya era toda una mujer. Y la vio más hermosa que nunca, así que acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó tiernamente.

-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo?- preguntó

-Si, jajaja, muchas veces- le respondió ella sonrojándose levemente

-Me siento como en un sueño Nami! Todo esto es perfecto! –dijo sonriéndole

-bueno, es que… **ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!**

**.-.**

Y entonces despertó. Se volvió a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del Sunny. Tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado y aún le dolía un poco. Entonces vio que a su lado estaba Nami durmiendo en una silla pero con la cabeza apoyada en una cama. Decidió despertarla suavemente.

-Nami… despierta –le dije mientras besaba su cabello

-hm? –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente

-Buenos días dormilona –. Entonces ella abrió los ojos por completo y me abrazó sin que pudiera reaccionar.

-Luffy! Estas despierto! –me dijo mientras yo también la abrazaba – Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! –

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?-

-Por que llevas dormido una semana baka!-

-U-una semana!-

-Sí, Chopper nos dijo que tenías algunas heridas graves, así que te puso a dormir pero al parecer el sedante te hizo demasiado… eso o es que eres un flojo!- dijo pellizcándome un cachete

-ahy!- me quejé y luego vi su carita de arrepentimiento mientras me soltaba –Nami, tan mal estaba?-

-pues… algo, pero es que yo…-se sonrojó – me asustas! –

-te doy miedo!- pregunté yo sin entender

-NO! – Gritó frustrada- si no que, temo por ti, que te pase algo porque yo… -se sonrojó aún más

-¿por que me amas?- dije sonriendo malvadamente

-Tenias que arruinar el momento" ahora ya no te diré!- Yo sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla mientras me sacaba la lengua. Llevábamos casi 6 meses juntos y ella nunca me había dicho abiertamente nada, siempre era implícito

**"tienes que ganártelo"** me decía, ¿pero que chingados quería que hiciera? Tal vez quería que yo se lo dijera primero… y… oh!

Intenté recordar… ¿se lo había dicho? ¿Le había dicho que la amaba antes de quedar inconsciente?

_-Creo que no- pensó –bueno, ya se lo diré en otro momento…_

-Luffy! Hazme caso! –dijo Nami enojada

-ah perdón me perdí! –

-Te estaba diciendo que si ya no te duelen las quemaduras, porque si es así iré a buscar a Chopper –

-Nh? – vi mi cuerpo, estaba casi todo vendado y eso me recordó a…

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nami preocupada al ver la cara de aflicción que había puesto el moreno

-Yo… la última vez que estuve tan vendado… fue.. Ace.. –dije sin poder terminar la frase, pero la navegante entendió de inmediato.

-Luffy…- susurró tomándome del mentón y besándome suavemente. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Me encantaba besar a Nami. Sí que hice el beso más profundo y ella dejó de estar sentada junto a la cama para pasar a sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre mí, rozándonos un poco y gimiendo.

La tomé de las caderas haciendo que se nos volviéramos a rozar.

Sentí esa sacudida en el estómago y ese calor en la entrepierna que solo Nami me hacía sentir. Olí su cabello y gemí mientras ella mordía mi oreja y mi cuello.

Las caricias eran cada vez más profundas, los besos más apasionados, yo quería más y ella también. Ambos lo sabíamos, nos lo demostrábamos, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso y…

Sus manos en mis pantalones me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me hicieron sonrojarme.

-¿Na-Nami que estás haciendo? –pregunté nervioso mientras caía en cuenta de que ella había descendido hasta la altura de mis caderas.

-quitando lo que estorba-dijo ella también sonrojada pero con decisión. Ella desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón. _Gulp_, tragué saliva. Bajó el cierre. _Gulp_, volví a tragar de nuevo. Bajó un poco mis pantalones y… se quedó en shock.

-¿Nami?- pregunté al ver que ni siquiera se movía

-ah, perdón! Es que tu sabes, yo… - se puso totalmente roja y comprendí al echar un vistazo y ver mis partes al aire. ¿Que tenían todas las mujeres que se les quedaban viendo tanto a "mis joyas"?

Entonces ella hizo algo que JAMÁS en mi vida me había imaginado (ni en mis más eróticas fantasías) que Nami podría hacer… tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos y yo pensando que me iba a masturbar (como otras veces) abrí tremendamente los ojos al ver que ella se agachaba y se lo metía a la boca. Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no gritar.

-Nami!- dije entre gemidos –¿q-qué estás haciendo? -. Pero ella no respondió y después ya no me interesó la respuesta. Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo semejante, la humedad de su boca combinados con los de su mano me estaban haciendo sentir en otro mundo. Ya no podía más… así que traté de decírselo, pero ella me ignoró y siguió con su tarea…

Ya no lo resistí más y me mordí el labio para no dejar salir un profundo gruñido que marcaba el final para mí, pero al parecer no para Nami quien me veía con total lujuria y yo… yo me perdí en su lujuria mientras la jalaba hacia mí y metía una mano en su camiseta, acariciándola, haciendo que cerrara los ojos como muestra de satisfacción.

Entonces lo decidí, si ella me había hecho algo atrevido, yo también se lo haría a ella. No es que no quisiera, si no que la respetaba mucho… pero ahora tenía la excusa de que ella había comenzado así que deslicé mi mano por su muslo y lo acaricié. La subí más y la toqué allí donde la espalda cambia de nombre, y la deslicé hacia el frente para luego…

-Ah! Lu-Luffy!- dijo ella completamente roja

-Nh? ¿No te gusta?- pregunté con una sonrisa al ver su cara de confusión

-N-No es eso, es que.. –moví uno de mis dedos –Ah! – gimió ella abrazándose a mi espalda

-¿Es que qué, Nami? -. Me encantaba verla así, indefensa ante el más mínimo movimiento de mi parte, a merced de mis deseos… Así que seguí con mi tarea, hasta que lo sentí, su cuerpo cerrándose contra mis dedos. Sonreí. Ahora ya estábamos a mano.

Ella dejó de abrazarse de mí y retiró mi mano. Me miró, la miré y nos besamos.

Sabía que era lo que quería. Sabía lo que ella quería. Comencé a desnudarla.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. Tan mujer. Todo en ella era… no se me ocurre ninguna palabra para describirlo! La besé toda. Todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel y observé sus expresiones. Sonrojó, placer, risa, todo dependiendo del lugar donde pusiera mis labios.

Pero ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a hacerme lo mismo que yo le hice a ella. Por su sonrisa entre beso y beso, de seguro estaría haciendo expresiones extrañas. Vaya forma que tenía mi cara para traicionarme en momentos así.

Entonces ella paró. Yo la miré. Ella se acomodó sobre mí. Yo tomé sus caderas. Ella tomó mi miembro y lo acomodó en el lugar correcto. Solo pequeño movimiento y podríamos hacerlo, pero yo… la detuve.

-Nami- le dije agarrando su mano –¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –

-Si- me dijo firmemente –quiero hacer esto, quiero hacerlo contigo-

-Yo también es solo que… -dije dudando

-¿es solo que qué Luffy?-preguntó ella confundida

-Es solo que no quiero que tu… -

-¿que me lastimes? Sabes que no hay problema con eso-

-Si lo sé...pero no… bueno también- dije desviándome un poco momento que ella aprovechó para volverse a acomodar y yo tuve que volver a detenerla. –No Nami!-

-¿pero por qué no Luffy?- dijo ella un poco triste

-Por que yo no quiero que quedes embarazada! –solté. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y por su cara comprendí que ni siquiera lo había pensado –bueno, no es que no quiera- añadí recordando mi sueño y sintiendo un revoloteo en mi pecho –si no que creo que no es el momento aún! –. Ella pareció comprender, por que se quitó de encima de mi y se recostó a mi lado mirando el techo con expresión seria.

-Gracias Luffy- me dijo suavemente

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- dije sin entender

-por que estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez, yo nunca… nunca había pensado en que pudiera quedar embarazada, creo que me dejé llevar –se dio media vuelta y me miró. Yo giré mi rostro y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto –Sabes, casi siempre soy yo la madura, la que piensa más.. y ahora fue al revés.. Es… -

-extraño- dije interrumpiéndola. Ella me sonrió.

-Sí, lo es.. Pero aún así… -tomó mi rostro entre sus manos –aún así quiero hacerlo contigo –

-yo también… tiene que haber alguna forma no?-

-sí, le preguntaré a Robin… y si no.. –Se sonrojó –creo que le preguntaré a Chopper, después de todo él es doctor –

-pero si lo haces se enteraría de lo nuestro –

-pues.. ¿ya va siendo hora no? –. Su respuesta me sorprendió, ella era la que quería mantenerlo en secreto aunque no entendiera bien porque. a decir verdad, yo ya me había cansado de esconderme, pero no le había comentado nada al respecto.

-mmm bueno, pero de mientras…-dije besándola –podemos disfrutar de este momento juntos… -agregué acariciándola con el fin de recordarle que seguíamos desnudos. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Después de un rato, ambos nos vestimos y Nami fue a avisarle a Chopper que ya había despertado, y con todo lo que había pasado ni me había acordado que estaba todo quemado, por lo que me dolió el cuerpo hasta que Chopper me lo preguntó, creo que si soy un poco lento… Eso me hace recordar… que estuve una semana dormido... Quiere decir que…

-ME PERDÍ 35 COMIDAS!- grité y salí de inmediato de la enfermería –SAAAANJI! CARNE! COMIDA! TENGO QUE REPONER LAS COMIDAS QUE PERDÍ! –

Sanji salió de la cocina gritando

-¿DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS? SI COMISTE AÚN ESTANDO INCONSIENTE!-

-PERO NO LAS DISFRUTE! NO FUI CONCIENTE DE QUE COMÍA! ESO ES CASI COMO NO HABER COMIDO!-

-No te daré nada! –Respondió dándole una calada a su cigarro –estamos bajos de reservas, espera a que lleguemos a la siguiente isla y ya veremos –

-Pero tengo haaaaambre!-

-entonces espérate al desayuno! – gritó y se devolvió a la cocina a limpiar lo que imaginé que fue la cena

-No creo que pueda aguantar tanto –dije recargándome contra la barandilla de la cubierta. Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda y vi que era Nami. Tenía una duda en mente… así que aproveché el momento para preguntarle.-Nami, ¿dije algo antes de desmayarme?-

-¿algo? ¿Algo como qué?- dijo con un tono extraño.

"_entonces si lo dije"_ –pensé

-no por nada…. – respondí rápidamente avergonzado. Si, la amaba, pero creo que me apresuré a decírselo por la emotividad del momento, me sentí avergonzado. Me volví hacia el cielo, la noche era perfecta, no había una sola nube en el cielo y se podían ver las estrellas con claridad. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que amaba de viajar por el mar. Me volví hacia ella y observé cómo la brisa nocturna revolvía su cabello y el intento de ella por evitarlo. Reí. Se lo volvería a decir… pero no aún. Así que le cambié de tema –Oye Nami, ¿tú me estuviste cuidando esta semana? –

-Nh? Pues sí, estuve allí toda la semana, ¿por qué lo preguntas Luffy?-

No, por nada –dije asombrado –Gracias –

-No tienes que agradecerlo, me gusta estar contigo – dijo sonrojándose levemente – además, me gusta verte dormido, así hasta pareces normal –agregó con una sonrisa

-me estás diciendo que soy un anormal!- dije bromeando y ella me siguió el juego

-si! eres un fenómeno! ¿Que no ves que eres de goma? Anormal! –dijo sacándome la lengua- además ¿que clase de persona se ríe en sueños y sonríe como idiota mientras está dormida?-

-eh? –dije extrañado –¿a que te refieres con eso? –

-evidentemente a lo que acabo de decir, no se que estabas soñando, pero al parecer era un bonito sueño- Me sonrojé y ella se acercó un poco más a mi –¿puedo preguntarte de que iba tu sueño? –.

Sonreí y la besé.

-Algún día te lo diré Nami –ella refunfuñó por lo que añadí –solo te diré que es mi siguiente sueño a realizar después de encontrar el One Piece –

-entonces debe ser un hecho que se cumplirá- respondió ella con seguridad

La miré y me perdí en sus ojos, como amaba a esa mujer! Tomé su mano y nos quedamos viendo un rato más las estrellas en la oscuridad del cielo mientras el Sunny se dirigía a la siguiente isla.

-W-

Les gustó? Querían más acción? Ahí tienen más acción diferente a la del capítulo anterior xD!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me suben el ánimo y me alientan a escribir aunque sea a las 3 am bajo mi colcha haciéndome casita para que mi madre no me descubra y me castigue por tener la laptop encendida a esas horas de la noche….

Y a los que no dejan reviews.. .GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA! :D

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	7. Secreto

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si no Oda-sama aceptaría el amor de Luffy y Nami!

Advertencia: Después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar y de pensar muy bien que seguiría en la historia, decidí escribir este capítulo. Solo les pido que no me odien D:

**Secreto**

**_**.*~*.**_**

_"La miré y me perdí en sus ojos, como amaba a esa mujer! Tomé su mano y nos quedamos viendo un rato más las estrellas en la obscuridad del cielo mientras el Sunny se dirigía a la siguiente isla"_

Después de dos días más, Chopper dejo a Luffy volver a su camarote, pero aún lo seguía muy de cerca para que no hiciera movimientos bruscos y las heridas se le volvieran a abrir. Luffy se divertía encontrándole forma a las nuevas cicatrices adquiridas en batalla mientras Chopper luchaba por aplicarle un cataplasma para que la piel se regenerara correctamente.

-Pero a mí me gustan así!- le reclamaba Luffy

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé pero aún no han sanado! Ya después verás como quedan en realidad!- le decía el doctor mientras lo perseguía por todo el barco con el tarro del cataplasma en la pesuña. Seguía sin comprender por qué su capitán no dejaba que le pusiera ninguna crema para borrar sus cicatrices.

_-"son cicatrices de guerra, cada una representa una batalla que superé o de la que aprendí algo…"-_ decía él y aunque no lo entendiera, lo respetaba.

Sin embargo había otra persona además por supuesto del mismo Luffy que le encantaban las cicatrices del capitán de los Mugiwara y esa era Nami.

No porque le gustara que su amado fuera herido en batalla si no porque le encantaba escuchar las historias que Luffy le contaba en torno a ellas. Una cosa era ver como peleaba y otra era escucharlo del propio Luffy cuyos rostro y ojos se iluminaban cada vez que Nami le preguntaba por cada nueva cicatriz. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente e incluso se arrullaba en su pecho, por lo que casi nunca había escuchado el final de las historias, cosa que a Luffy no le importaba mucho porque era una excusa para volver a contárselas, que ella se volviera a dormir sobre su pecho y así abrazarla toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Y ese había sido el caso de esa noche en particular.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte, con lo cual por lo general la navegante se despertaba y se dirigía a su cuarto, sin embargo, dado que se acercaban a una isla de invierno, Luffy había cerrado la ventana de su camarote y con ella la cortina, por lo que la luz no se filtraba y Nami siguió plácidamente dormida con él hasta casi la hora del desayuno, cuyo olor ya se filtraba deliciosamente a los cuartos. Luffy despertó con un rugido de su estómago y miró confundido a su acompañante que seguía dormida. La besó suavemente en la mejilla y ella comenzó a despertarse como todas las mañanas, estirándose como un gato.

-¿Ya comenzó a amanecer?- le preguntó confundida y al ver el cuarto aún a obscuras.

-Por el olor yo diría que Sanji ya no tarda en llamarnos a desayunar- le respondió sonriente

-¿QUÉ? TENGO QUE IRME A MI HABITACIÓN! –dijo dando un salto de la cama, pero unos brazos la detuvieron y la obligaron a sentarse en el borde de esta. –Luffy, me tengo que ir a mi camarote!-

-Sí, lo sé, pero de aquí no te vas hasta que me hayas dado mi beso de los buenos días –le dijo mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Luffy…. Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? –le dijo recordando que desde la pelea con Akainu, diariamente le pedía un beso antes de que se fuera a su habitación.

-Si!- respondió poniendo morros – ¿O es que ya no me quieres?-

-sabes qué es más que eso – dijo encarándolo

-pero nunca me confirmas nada- le respondió acercándola más hacia él

-cállate y bésame –le ordenó. Luffy no dudó un solo instante y la besó, primero tiernamente y luego tornándose más pasional. Nami lo empujó suavemente haciendo que se recostara en la cama y quedando ella sobre él. El pelinegro comenzó a mover sus manos por la cintura de ella y luego por toda su espalda, sonriendo entre besos al recordar que no llevaba sujetador, pues solo vestía sus bragas y una camiseta holgada, mientras que él solo llevaba puesto un bóxer.

-Luffy, tengo frío- le dijo Nami entre besos, recordándole que él también tenía frío, no por nada se acercaban a una isla de invierno.

-Ah es cierto!- tembló- tengo frío!-

-vaya que eres lento- rió ella mientras atacaba su cuello y él dejaba salir un leve gemido. Entonces escucharon un leve gritito y una expresión de sorpresa proveniente de la puerta, ambos voltearon al lugar de donde provino el sonido y vieron a un muy boquiabierto Usopp en la puerta. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las raíces del cabello. Nami se levantó ágilmente y tomó su bata que colgaba de una silla. Se la puso rápidamente y se fue de allí sin decir nada. Usopp se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Oi! Nami! –le gritó el Mugiwara levantándose rápidamente para seguirla pero Usopp le cerró el paso y lo metió a trompicones al camarote, no sin antes asegurarse que no había nadie en el pasillo y que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

-Luffy…- le dijo sentándose en la silla frente a su cama mientras Luffy se vestía –me pues decir ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ACABO DE PRESENCIAR?-

-¿Pues que no viste bien? –Respondió mientras pasaba la cabeza por un suéter –Nami y yo nos estábamos besando-

-precisamente….- dijo el tirador levantándose de la silla y poniéndole una mano en el hombro –¿POR QUE CHINGADOS SE ESTABAN BESANDO?-

-Ah ya! Te cuento pero no me grites!-

-¿QUE NO TE GRITE?- lo tomó por ambos hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear –¿COMO NO VOY A GRITARTE DESPUÉS DE LA ESCENA QUE ACABO DE VER?- lo soltó dejándolo algo mareado y luego le dio la espalda –pensé… que yo era tu mejor amigo! Que nos lo contábamos todo!-

-Perdóname Usopp, es que Nami ha querido mantenerlo en secreto y pues yo…- decía mientras se terminaba de vestir

-¿cuanto tiempo Luffy?- le preguntó dramáticamente

-¿cuanto tiempo qué?-

-¿cuanto tiempo hace que… son novios?-

-novios? Nosotros no…- pero se detuvo al ver la cara de decepción de Usopp –hace ya más de 6 meses, desde el día que salió mi nueva recompensa- Luffy caminó un paso hacia su amigo pero este retrocedió –Usopp en verdad lo siento, quería decírtelo, no es que no te tenga confianza pero… soy un tonto, perdóname amigo-

-Está bien, está bien capitán, comprendo a la perfección –dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-¿ah sí?-

-si, después de todo ella es una bruja! De seguro aprendió algunos maleficios por allí y te tiene engatusado, atrapado en sus redes, pero YO, el GRAN USOPP'N! te liberaré de tan terrible maldición!-

-¿Maldición?- preguntó Luffy confundido –no, no, no Usopp, yo la amo!- Usopp se quedó como de piedra. Retiró el brazo que tenía en los hombros de Luffy y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-Entonces es cierto… ¿sabes? Ya lo sospechaba, pero… prefería esperar a que me lo contaras tú –

Entonces Luffy se sentó en borde de la cama y le platicó todo, desde lo del acuario hasta lo de ahora en la mañana, cuando terminó, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Venga hombre! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!-

-Pues para ti si! Mira que tener semejante novia!-

-Pero Usopp, Nami no es mi novia –

-¿No lo es? Entonces...¿no crees que ella esté jugando contigo?-

-NO!- le gritó asustando un poco a Usopp – es decir, no ¿ella no me haría eso o si?-

-Es Nami… -sentenció –pero tienes razón, no creo que haga algo así… aunque es muy ambiciosa, sabe que si estás con ella y cumples tu sueño, ella será la reina de los piratas y también dueña del One Piece…-. Luffy se quedó en silencio pensando –¿Pero por qué dices que no son nada? ¿Acaso ella te rechazó?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca se lo he preguntado, así que supongo que solo somos amigos aún –

-Muy buenos amigos Ehh –le dijo Usopp con una sonrisa pervertida- ¿ustedes ya…?- Luffy se sonrojó.

-Ehm, bueno no, casi, pero aún no –respondió con pena Luffy. Usopp le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-Ya casi eres un hombre! Nuestro capitán está creciendo! Aún recuerdo cuando te enseñe a rasurarte!- dijo con dramatismo al estilo Franky.

-Sí, prefiero no recordar eso…- sonrió el Mugiwara mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno ¿y qué estás esperando?- dijo el tirador volviendo a la normalidad –Ve y dile que la amas! Pídele que sea tu novia!-

-S-Si quisiera, pero estoy buscando el momento adecuado para pedírselo –

-entonces hazlo cuando lleguemos a la isla, así seguro también le compras algo bonito –

-Buena idea! Quién hubiera dicho que fueras tan romántico! Ya no debes de juntarte tanto con Franky!-

-Que ya te dije que no es por eso!- Dijo Usopp cansado de escuchar ese comentario de su amigo. Si, Usopp se había vuelto algo romántico, pero no por la compañía de Franky, si no por la compañía femenina la cuál después de la separación no le había faltado, pues ahora poseía un cuerpo y un atractivo que antes no tenía y que a envidia de Sanji, las mujeres se le acercaban para conocer a aquel trovador de historias del mar donde él siempre era el protagonista. Sin embargo aunque ya viarias mujeres habían pasado por su lecho, su corazón seguí siendo fiel a Kaya.

-Sí, si bueno vale, se lo diré. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero ya me he decidido – su amigo resistió el impulso de darle un coscorrón –supongo que el amor te hace más estúpido no?-

-Sí Luffy, pero a ti no solo te hace más estúpido, también te hace masoquista y suicida!-

-shishishi-

.*~*.

Cuando Usopp y el capitán salieron a cubierta pudieron ver que Nami se encontraba en la barandilla de la proa, junto al gran mascarón del Sunny.

-Te veo en la cocina- le dijo Usopp dándole a su capitán una palmada en la espalda.

Luffy caminó hacia ella y la navegante pronto sintió los brazos de su capitán rodeándole la cintura y recargando su cabeza contra su hombro. Permanecieron así por varios minutos hasta que comenzó a nevar.

-Nos aproximamos a la isla Airkela, llegaremos en un máximo de 2 horas- dijo la navegante. Luffy la estrechó más entre sus brazos y aspiró el olor de su cabello. Nami sonrió.

-Luffy! ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Nami-swan?- dijo Sanji enojado y caminando hacia ellos. Nami se soltó suavemente del abrazo de Luffy.

-No estamos haciendo nada Sanji-kun, solo le pedí a Luffy que me abrazara pro que tenía frío- le dijo inocentemente. Sanji se derritió ante la cara de inocencia de la navegante y no objetó nada más mientras caminaban en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Luffy en la cubierta. Él soltó un suspiro, ya estaba cansado de esconderse, pero en 2 horas todo cambiaría, en 2 horas le diría a Nami lo que en verdad sentía y ya no tendrían que esconderse. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y caminó hacia la cocina, pero Sanji lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la cocina.

-Te estoy vigilando Luffy, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez- le advirtió el cocinero

-Por primera vez, no lo haré –le dijo entrando a la cocina y el rubio lo siguió cerrando la puerta.

El desayuno transcurrió con "naturalidad" y cuando todos terminaron, fueron a sus respectivos camarotes para abrigarse un poco más y descansar antes de desembarcar. Sanji y Nami hicieron el inventario de lo que necesitaban comprar y administraron el dinero, dándole una bolsita con monedas a cada uno para sus gastos personales, sin embargo les faltaba un poco de dinero para tener de reserva. Nami decidió cambiar algunas de las copas de oro que tenían de su botín anterior para disponer de más efectivo.

Como siempre, Sanji fue el primero en ofrecerse en acompañarla, sin embargo ella rechazó su propuesta y le dijo a Luffy que él la acompañaría.

_-"perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad"-_pensó el pelinegro.

.*~*.

Tal como lo predijo la navegante, arribaron a la isla y cada uno se fue por su propio camino, acordando de verse en el barco al atardecer y prometiendo que no causaría problemas ni llamarían la atención.

Nami y Luffy caminaban por la nevada calle en busca de una casa de cambio, sin embargo no dieron con ninguna, por lo que Nami decidió entrar en un bar para preguntarle al cantinero. Luffy la acompañó dentro del bar pero la vigilaba desde cierta distancia; el cantinero parecía reacio a darle indicaciones a una forastera, por lo que Nami tuvo que emplear una de sus técnicas de convencimiento para que la ayudara. Luffy prefirió voltear a ver el techo mientras fruncía el ceño, entonces vio que la navegante se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de éxito en el rostro y aún subiéndose la cremallera de su abrigo.

-Listo, ya sé donde está la casa de cambio, pongámonos en marcha!- dijo animadamente y Luffy la siguió en silencio.

Después de caminar un poco, Nami notó la hostilidad del capitán y rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre que tengo que utilizar mis métodos te molestas?- le preguntó directamente y cerrándole el paso. Luffy la miró fijamente.

-Porque no me gustan, nunca me han gustado y lo sabes-

-¿crees que a mí me gustan? Lo hago porque es necesario para conseguir información!-

-Pues pareces disfrutarlo- le dijo el secamente

-¿Celoso?- le dijo malvadamente. Luffy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –Lu, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte!-

-Si tengo por qué!- le respondió ya algo enojado recordando lo que Usopp le había dicho- ¿como sé que no estás jugando conmigo?- Nami lo miró con expresión dolida.

-¿Y como sé que tú no haces lo mismo conmigo? Lo que me dijiste aquella vez no contó!- Luffy se petrificó. Entonces, si le había dicho que le amaba antes de desmayarse después de la pelea con Akainu.

-Claro que si cuenta! –Nami ya estaba a punto de replicar pero él la interrumpió –pero, de todas formas te lo repito! –La tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, tomando una expresión sería muy impropia de él –Nami, te amo, lo eres todo para mí, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo- le dijo. No era así como pensaba decírselo, pero de igual forma no se arrepentía -quiero que seas la reina de los piratas a mi lado! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo! Te amo, Nami! –La besó y ella se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía con cada palabra que le había dicho Luffy, sintió una alegría devastadora como la que solo había sentido después de la derrota de Arlong en Cocoyashi. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose.

-Luffy yo… -

-Oh! Que tierna escena! –dijo una voz que cada vez se acercaba más por la calle –lamento interrumpirla! – Luffy se puso frente a Nami protegiéndola con su cuerpo de aquella silueta que cuando ya estuvo a pocos metros de ellos pudieron ver con claridad.

-Kizaru ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Luffy.

-Vengo a petición de Akainu! No sabíamos si le ibas a hacer caso a tú amiguito o ibas a seguir hacia la isla de Faneth. Como verás yo aposté a que le harías caso a tu amiguito y he me aquí con el traidor –dijo señalando a dos oficiales de la marina que prácticamente arrastraban a un hombre esposado y muy herido.

-Coby! –gritó el mugiwara con furia al reconocerlo –Suéltalo bastardo!-

-Ah, ah, ah! –le dijo el almirante moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro como gesto de negación –Tu amiguito cometió un grave error, traicionar a los suyos por un pirata- hizo un gesto de desprecio –pero por suerte para él y desgracia para ti, tiene solo una oportunidad de enmendarlo –Kizaru le hizo un gesto a los marines que custodiaban a Coby para que lo soltaran y lo aproximaran a él. Coby se dejó caer exhausto en el frío suelo nevado y después se levantó con orgullo, limpiándose con la manga el hilo de sangre que le salía del labio. Kizaru sacó un arma de su abrigo y se la tendió a Coby. Él la tomó por inercia.

-Dispárale –le ordenó señalando a Luffy. –Si no lo haces, serás acusado de traición, mandado a Impel Down y ejecutado, tú decides –

-No! No lo haré! –dijo Coby enfrentando a Kizaru

-Hazlo Coby! – le gritó Luffy adelantándose un paso y extendiendo los brazos.

-Luffy! ¿Qué crees que haces? –le gritó Nami con aprensión.

-Salvando a mi amigo y salvándote a ti! Huye de aquí Nami! Busca a los otros!- le dijo aún mirando a Coby y a un divertido Kizaru. Nami entendió que era una orden directa por lo que no podía ignorarla, corrió por la calle pero se escondió en un callejón desde el cual aún podía ver la escena. Buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño Den Den Mushi con el cuál avisó a los demás lo que sucedía, todos se dirigieron al lugar de inmediato.

-¿Y bien Coby? Le vas a disparar o… -Kizaru hizo con su mano la forma de una pistola y su dedo índice y anular comenzaron a cargarse de energía, apuntó directamente a la sien de Coby – ¿O prefieres ser ejecutado aquí mismo?-

-Eres un cobarde Kizaru!- le gritó Luffy –si tanto quieres, dispárame tú mismo! –

-¿eh? No, tiene que hacerlo él, así es más divertido!- le respondió riendo. Luffy frunció aún más el ceño y miró a Coby que aún tenía el arma en sus manos y lo miraba asustado.

-Hazlo Coby, puedo esquivar la bala –le dijo solo moviendo los labios. Coby sabía que él la esquivaría, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. De seguro el almirante también sabía que una bala no detendría a Luffy, había gato encerrado. Era una trampa. Sin embargo disparó confiando en que su presentimiento fuera errado.

Luffy vio venir la bala y decidió que no era necesario esquivarla, después de todo con su cuerpo de goma era inmune a las balas. Se preparó para el impacto y rebote de la bala, pero la bala antes de llegar a su pecho se fragmentó en pequeñas pero letales piezas y entonces lo percibió... esa debilidad que solo sentía con el agua de mar. Pero ya era demaciado tarde, las balas atravesaron su cuerpo a la altura del pecho.

Luffy abrió completamente los ojos aún en shock. Cayó de rodillas y se llevó una mano al pecho y luego la miró. Sangre.

-Kairoseki!- gritó Coby perplejo y soltando la pistola, también cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos en la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Siempre tan predecible, sombrero de paja. Sabía que no esquivarías la bala, de nuevo me subestimaste –dijo acercándose a él y mirando como la sangre brotaba a borbotones. –Balas expansivas de Kairoseki, un nuevo invento de Vegapunk! –se giró hacia Coby –bueno capitán, ha quedado libre de su falta –Los otros marines se acercaron a ellos. –No creo que sobrevivas a esa herida Mugiwara, que lástima, porque Akainu quería ser el que te matara, bueno, supongo que así estaba ya dicho, hasta nunca! –dijo poniendo un pie sobre la espalda de Coby y tendiéndole la mano a los custodios para llevárselos con él en una bola de luz.

Nami que había visto y escuchado todo no podía siquiera moverse de su lugar, pero al ver que Kizaru se marchaba, había salido de su escondite y había corrido desesperadamente hacia Luffy.

-Luffy! Luffy! –gritaba ansiosa mientras le daba vuelta al cuerpo de su capitán que había caído boca abajo en la nieve. Puso su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a abrirle el abrigo para poder ver las heridas. La mayor parte de su pecho estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, donde de podían percibir diferentes heridas de bala aún sangrantes casi como una quemadura. Ahogó un grito de terror.

Luffy abrió un poco los ojos y la miró. Nami se encontró con su mirada y comenzó a llorar. Luffy hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y le limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla, llenándola también de sangre con tal gesto. Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Resiste Luffy, los demás vienen en camino, Chopper te curará estoy segura, como tantas otras veces!- No obtuvo respuesta. –por favor Luffy! No me abandones! No me dejes! Ya estamos tan cerca! El One Piece te espera Luffy! Pero por favor no mueras!- dijo entrecortadamente mientras lloraba amargamente y desviaba la mirada. No había alcanzado a decirle a Luffy lo mucho que ella lo amaba, lo que significaba para ella, siempre esa frase permanecería como un secreto en su corazón. Entonces el soltó un gemido de dolor y haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-Na-Nami…Yo… yo no moriré, te lo prometo –le dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Nami lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó impregnando en ese beso, todo lo que ese nudo en la garganta le impedía decir. Luffy la besó suavemente también devolviéndole el mismo sentimiento que recibía de ella, amor. Entonces se separaron delicadamente, Nami logró escuchar los pasos de personas acercándose, eran sus nakamas. Se escucharon gritos ahogados y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Nami le acarició el rostro y todos pudieron ver como Luffy sonreía por última vez, para después cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-No, no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Nami con el ensangrentado cuerpo Luffy en sus brazos.

_**Ese helado día en la isla de Airkela en el Nuevo Mundo a las 12:23, el capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja, Monkey D Luffy, exhaló su último aliento y murió en los brazos de su navegante.**_

**,*~*.**

Qué les puedo decir? Hasta yo sufrí escribiendo esto! **No es el último capítulo!**

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, MI CABEZA EN UNA LANZA?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	8. Limbo

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera se contaría toda la historia de Gol D Roger y Portgas D Rouge :D

Advertencia: Spoilers! Y muchas cosas muy extrañas salidas de mi mente D:!

**Limbo**

**.*~*.**

_"-Na-Nami…Yo… yo no moriré, te lo prometo –le dijo con una voz casi inaudible._

_Nami lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó impregnando en ese beso, todo lo que ese nudo en la garganta le impedía decir. Luffy la besó suavemente también devolviéndole el mismo sentimiento que recibía de ella, amor. Entonces se separaron delicadamente, Nami logró escuchar los pasos de personas acercándose, eran sus nakamas. Se escucharon gritos ahogados y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Nami le acarició el rostro y todos pudieron ver como Luffy sonreía por última vez, para después cerrar los ojos lentamente._

_-No, no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Nami con el ensangrentado cuerpo Luffy en sus brazos._

_**Ese helado día en la isla de Airkela en el Nuevo Mundo a las 12:23, el capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja, Monkey D Luffy, exhaló su último aliento y murió en los brazos de su navegante."**_

El dolor había cesado, ahora solo flotaba, viajaba a un lugar desconocido para él, sin embargo no sentía miedo, nunca lo había tenido. Había muerto tratando de cumplir su sueño… Entonces vio una luz y la siguió por inercia, con una sonrisa en los labios, preparándose para lo que su alma sabía que sería otra aventura. Se perdió en la luminosidad del lugar y por fin tocó _"tierra"_.

Luffy caminaba por un lugar completamente blanco que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la orilla de una playa. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta que poco a poco fue tomando forma. El mugiwara se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ace?- dijo reconociendo a la persona que caminaba hacia él.

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le respondió extrañado su hermano

-Bueno, al parecer morí shishishi- le dijo acercándose más a él

-Hm… bueno, no pensé que te dejarías morir tan fácil-

-sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero no podía hacer nada…-

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Coby, si no me disparaba Kizaru lo mataría –Luffy pudo ver la cara de confusión de Ace –balas de Kairoseki –le explicó

-Oh!- dijo comprendiendo –¿Vegapunk?-

-Si, al parecer –

-Bueno- dijo Ace poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano –solo tengo algo que decirte –lo jaló hacia sí y lo abrazó –bienvenido idiota!-

-shishishi –rió Luffy abrazando también a su hermano, pero rápidamente se separaron. Ace le revolvió el cabello.

-mírate Luffy, lograste alcanzarme –le dijo Ace comparando sus estaturas

-shishishi si crecí un poco más –

-Me alegro, bueno ya me contarás bien que pasó más tarde, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas, sígueme –le dijo caminando por la playa y luego adentrándose entre la vegetación que era atravesada por un sendero. Luffy lo siguió y poco a poco pudo divisar que al fondo se distinguía una casa. La casa esa sencilla y en el pórtico una mujer leía un libro. La mujer se levantó al ver a Ace y se acercó a recibirlos.

-Ace, volviste muy pronto de tu paseo –entonces cayó en cuenta de que Luffy lo acompañaba- ¿Él es…?- preguntó mirando a Ace que solo asintió. Luffy ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Luffy, ella es mi madre – le dijo señalando a la mujer pecosa, rubia y con una flor roja adornando su cabello.

-Portgas D Rouge –dijo tendiéndole una mano, Luffy la estrechó y le sonrió –Así que tú eres Luffy! Ace me ha hablado mucho de ti! –le dijo emocionada y sonriendo –tengo mucho que agradecerte! –y acto seguido lo abrazó –gracias por cuidar de mi hijo! –

-shishishi creo que más bien fue al revés y si hay alguien que debería agradecerle algo sería yo- la mujer dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró sorprendida –si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera conocido a Ace –

-Ah! No digas esas cosas idiota! –dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. Luffy hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tú mamá pega fuerte –le susurró a Ace

-Sí, ¿que miedo verdad? –

-Oi Ace! Por cierto, si aquí encontraste a tu mamá, ¿que hay de Sabo? ¿También está por aquí?-

-Aunque no lo creas Luffy, Sabo no está aquí!-

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Sabo no está muerto! Sabo sigue con vida! –Luffy abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresiva noticia. –Por cierto, _"ella"_ tampoco está aquí…-

-¿mi madre? –Preguntó por primera vez intrigado en el paradero de su progenitora –mmm… entonces no entiendo porque mi abuelo me mintió diciéndome que sí lo estaba –

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero Roger cree que lo hizo por qué ha de ser una persona importante en el gobierno mundial y al ser tu padre un revolucionario, descubrirían la fachada si se sabe que tú eres su hijo –

-Si, puede ser eso… un momento –dijo mirando a Ace –¿Roger?- Ace lo ignoró y le preguntó

-Bueno Luffy, ahora sí explícame como fue que moriste –dijo sentándose en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa –¿sin remordimientos?-

-de hecho… tengo uno- le dijo Luffy mordiéndose el labio inferior y sentándose al lado de su hermano que lo miraba interrogante –no pude escuchar de su propia boca que ella admitiera que me amaba-

-Un momento- lo interrumpió Ace – ¿ella? ¿De quién demonios estás hablando?-

-de Nami por supuesto!-le soltó como si fuera obvio

-NAMI! ¿Tu navegante?- gritó sorprendido

-ehm… sí, verás…-le contó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 6 meses y Ace lo miraba atónito. Luffy se sonrojó cuando llegaba a las partes más íntimas, pero aún así se lo contó. No tenía secretos con Ace.

-no puedo creerlo, nunca imaginé que Nami… que cualquier mujer se pudiera enamorar de ti –

-shishishi yo tampoco, pero también lo hicieron Hancock, Margareth e incluso Vivi–

-¿Hancock? ¿La emperatriz pirata? ¿La mujer más hermosa del mundo?-

-ah si ella! Me ayudó en Impel Down ¿recuerdas? Ella me dio resguardo en su isla y me ayudó mucho, es una gran chica, aunque tenía una obsesión conmigo, todo el tiempo me pedía matrimonio!- Dijo Luffy resoplando.-también otras de la amazonas me acosaban! Hasta me robaban besos! Me hacían comentarios sugestivos! Incluso hasta Vivi me llegó a robar un beso -Ace estaba con la mandíbula hasta le piso. –¿Ace? ¿Estás bien? –

-Creo que si no estuviera muerto, me volvería a morir! ¿No me estás mintiendo?-

-Ace sabes muy bien que no puedo mentir – Ace se quedó varios minutos pensativo –¿Que piensas Ace?-

-pienso… en lo que ha de estar sufriendo Nami – Luffy hizo una mueca de dolor. No había pensado en la navegante hasta ese momento, sintió una opresión en su corazón.

-Nami..- susurró y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, Ace lo notó.

-¿La amabas?-

-**_La amo_**-lo corrigió el pelinegro.-aunque esté muerto, no puedo dejar de amarla-

-bueno, pero piensa que algún día la volverás a ver aquí –le dijo Rouge mientras se aproximaba. –La muerte no es tan mala cuando te acostumbras y puedes reencontrarte con muchas personas-

-Sugoi! Entonces quiero verla ahora mismo!- dijo emocionado Luffy, Rouge le pegó un puñetazo

-Idiota! ¿Acaso quieres que se muera tan pronto?- Luffy se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde un chichón le comenzó a crecer.

-Ahh! Perdón! Tienes razón! Ojalá se tarde tiempo en llegar! –se siguió sobando la cabeza –¿cómo es que tú mamá golpea tan fuerte?-

-Haki –le respondió la mujer –¿que acaso no lo conoces?-

-por supuesto! Entonces… ¿el abuelo también usaba haki en sus golpes?-

-claro que sí! ¿Que nunca te diste cuenta?-

-pues la verdad es que no…- respondió sonriendo –¿entonces eso quiere decir que Nami también usa haki cuando me golpea? Pero si ni siquiera sabía que era el haki cuando le conté!-

-entonces no sabe que lo tiene –explicó Rouge –pero sería bueno que lo desarrollara –

-si tan solo pudiera decírselo…-

-creo que existe una manera –le dijo Ace –pero por mientras, hay alguien que quiere conocerte –

-Pero ya conocí a tú mamá!-

-si, pero alguien más –le dijo Ace levantándose y obligándolo a seguirlo –Luffy, agárrate los pantalones que se te van a caer de la sorpresa! – Inocentemente Luffy tomó el borde de sus pantalones y siguió a su hermano que ya se había internado en el bosque.

.*~*.

Caminaron por largo rato sin decirse mucho, solo una que otra broma recordando su infancia, con lo ambos reían. Luffy recordó a sus nakamas, qué estaría pasando con ellos? A dónde habrían huido? Ellos… seguirían el viaje hacia el One Piece o… abandonarían el sueño de su capitán? Luffy sacudió la cabeza y decidió que luego pensaría en ello. Él solo esperaba que se encontraran bien. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en su espalda.

-Ace, ¿porque siento escalofríos?-

-Nh? ¿No lo sabes? –Luffy negó con la cabeza –significa que alguien está pensando en ti –

-mmm… me pregunto… si Nami estará pensando en mí…. –

-¿es lo más seguro no?- dijo Ace sonriéndole –llegamos -. Los hermanos D salieron de la espesura del bosque y salieron a un despejado peñasco donde dos hombres conversaban. Uno era de cabello rubio y de gran tamaño. Luffy lo reconoció como Shirohige pero una versión más joven, y el otro era…. Qué bueno que se estaba sujetando los pantalones!

Shirohige se volvió hacia ellos.

-Oh mugiwara! Justo del hombre que estábamos hablando! – le dijo con sorpresa –¿tan pronto te dejaste morir? Yo tenía mis apuestas en ti hijo! – El otro hombre le dio un trago a la botella que sujetaba en la mano.

-él solo está de paso –le dijo levantándose y acercándose a él. -Hola! Soy Gol D Roger–dijo sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano. Luffy la estrechó anonadado.

-Monkey D Luffy, tu futuro sucesor – Roger le sonrió, aún despues de tantos años seguía haciendole gracia que lo consideraran _"el Rey Pirata" _

-bonito sombrero- añadió

-eh? –Luffy se quitó el sombrero y lo miró –shishishi gracias, me lo regaló Shanks con la promesa de que cuando fuera un gran pirata se lo regresaría –

-Jaja ¿Shanks? Sí, él me hizo la misma promesa y por lo que he escuchado la ha cumplido a excepción por lo de devolverme el sombrero –

-¿QUE?- gritó Luffy pasmado mirando a todos los presentes –¿e-este sombrero es tuyo? –

-Jajaja así es –

-Sugoooooooooooooooooooooooi!- dijo mientras los ojos se le iluminaban y sonreía tanto que parecía que la cara se la iba a partir en dos. Se caló el sombrero y dio un brinco de gusto.

-cuídalo bien, ese sombrero vio el One Piece –le dijo Roger

-¿EN VERDAD? Sugooooooooi! Sugoi! Sugoi! –Dijo Luffy muy emocionado –lo cuidaré, lo prometo Roger –

-Oi Oi te creo, por cierto, ¿quieres que te diga cómo llegar a Raftel? – Luffy dejó de saltar y lo miró con seriedad.

-Tú que me dices y yo que dejo de ser pirata!- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Roger sonrió satisfecho con el que sería su sucesor.

-Oi Ace! –Dijo llamando a su hijo que ya se estaba tomando la botella que él había dejado y había comenzado a platicar animadamente con Shirohige –¿tu hermano es fuerte? – Ace dejó la botella.

-Sí algo, pero aún es débil – Luffy lo miró con enojo.

-Oi Ace! Que he entrenado mucho! Ya no podrías vencerme! –

-Sé que me vencerías fácil Luffy –dijo dándole un trago a la botella –me refiero débil comparado con Roger – Luffy miró a Roger y este le sonrió con una expresión retante en el rostro.

-¿Qué te parece una pelea conmigo… mugiwara no Luffy?-

-Acepto –dijo sonriendo y lanzándole su sombrero a Ace para que lo cuidara.

-Y aquí va de nuevo… -dijo cansadamente Shirohige dándole un trago a su botella de sake.

.*~*.

La batalla de Luffy y Roger duró varias horas y armaron tan desastre que incluso otras personas se habían acercado al lugar a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Rouge no había desaprovechado la oportunidad y había abierto las apuestas, pues ambos combatientes parecían pelear en igualdad de condiciones.

-eres bueno peleando – le dijo Roger mientras descansaba un poco

-tuve un muy buen maestro –le respondió Luffy respirando entrecortadamente

-Si, reconozco las técnicas de Rayleigh –dijo mientras volvía a atacarlo –y por eso sé como contrarrestarlas! –dijo dándole a Luffy el golpe con el que lo derrotó por completo.

Luffy sintió como el golpe rebotó en cada célula de su cuerpo. Eso no era algo que ni el haki podía hacer… era.. algo más, algo aún más poderoso.

Roger cayó de cuclillas y luego se incorporó, caminando lentamente hacia donde su contrincante yacía derrotado y le tendió una mano.

-¿Estas bien mugiwara? –

-sí –dijo aceptando la mano que Roger le tendía. –eres un adversario formidable, acepto mi derrota –

-no por nada logré cruzar todo el Grand Line! Jajajaja- dijo sonriéndole –aún tienes algunos detalles que mejorar, pero tú también eres un excelente adversario –

-gracias –entonces Luffy cayó en cuenta de que ya no estaba cansado. Roger adivinó su pensamiento.

-Ya estás muerto, no tienes cuerpo que se canse –le aclaró

-Sugooooooooooooi! –respondió Luffy asombrado

-¿verdad que si?- le dijo también Roger haciendo casi la misma expresión que Luffy. Amos rieron y comenzaron a hablar de la pelea mientras se hacían una que otra broma.

No muy lejos de allí Rouge despedía a las personas que habían venido a ver la pelea y contaba el dinero que había ganado con las apuestas. Ace se le acercó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Mamá, aún no entiendo por qué eres tan feliz con ese dinero! Sabes bien que ni es real ni lo puedes gastar en nada! – Rouge lo miró con enojo.

-tú no lo entiendes Ace! –dijo mientras tomaba todo el dinero en brazos y lo abrazaba como para protegerlo de las criticas de su hijo.

Ace rodó los ojos y decidió mejor ir donde se encontraban Roger y Luffy.

-Si! y entonces tu usaste el Elephant pistol con haki y yo lo esquivé!- decía Roger emocionado

-Sí! Y tú hiciste ese ataque! Aún no entiendo bien cómo lo hiciste! –le respondió Luffy igual de emocionado que el rey de los piratas.

-Oh es sencillo! Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar!-

-Sí! Eso sería Sugoi! –Luffy dio un brinco-

-No entiendo qué sentido tiene que le enseñes una técnica que ya no puede usar –dijo Ace interrumpiéndolos.

-Ace, él no está aquí permanentemente –dijo sencillamente Roger. Ambos hermanos D lo miraron. –Luffy sólo está aquí temporalmente, él regresará –

-¿ahora también eres adivino? –preguntó Ace en plan de broma

-jajaja no, pero lo _"escucho"_, ya lo verás…. –

-si cómo digas…-dijo Ace. Luffy no comentó nada y cambió la conversación

-Oi Roger! Me decías, cómo es que hiciste ese ataque con el que me derrotaste? No supe reconocer qué era! ¿Era el poder de una Akuma no Mi?- Roger negó con la cabeza.

-primero necesito saber, aceptarás que te lo enseñe? Porque si no es así, no tiene ni caso que te lo diga ya que es un gran secreto –agregó misteriosamente.

-¿un secreto? ¿Es tu técnica especial?-

-es más que eso, y creo que te habrás dado cuenta –

-sí, pero aún no se que es- Roger no comentó nada, aún aguardando la respuesta del capitán de los sombrero de paja. Luffy reflexionó lo que había dicho Roger. –_" Luffy sólo está aquí temporalmente, él regresará"_- y por alguna razón, Luffy sabía que eso era cierto, su instinto se lo decía y nunca le había fallado.

-Está bien, acepto Roger. Enséñame tu técnica-

Roger le sonrió y le pidió a Ace que se marchara y los dejara solos. Se sentó en el suelo e invitó a que Luffy lo imitara.

-Esto que te voy a contar, es altamente confidencial y si no quieres arriesgar la vida de nadie, será mejor que lo mantengas en secreto- Luffy asintió sintiendo la gravedad del asunto. Roger continuó –_**Luffy ¿algunas vez has escuchado hablar de "Zeus", el arma ancestral escondida en los Poneygraphs?-**_

.*~*.

Los meses transcurrieron el _"el otro mundo"_ e incluso se convirtieron en un par de años, sin embargo Ace le explicó a Luffy que las cosas en el otro mundo eran diferentes, incluyendo el tiempo. Luffy prefería no hacer cuentas, aunque no tenía ni tiempo para hacerlas, pues Roger se había dedicado a fondo a enseñarle a utilizar a _"Zeus"_ el arma ancestral.

Al principio Luffy no había logrado controlar su poder y había causado grandes desastres, pero lo bueno del _"otro lado"_ era que con solo pensarlo las cosas volvían a su estado original. Ahora ya después de tanto entrenar, Luffy ya controlaba casi a la perfección cada uno de los aspectos de dicha _"arma"_ e incluso había inventado unos nuevo combinados con el poder de su Gomu gomu no Mi y el haki. Roger lo miraba con orgullo, definitivamente ese chico llegaría muy alto. Él había nacido con buena estrella.

Durante toda su estancia no había parado un solo día de pensar en su navegante. La extrañaba.. Y mucho. Sentía un hueco en su corazón y también en su alma.

No obstante, había conocido a muchas personas, la mayoría había acudido a la casa que compartía la familia de Ace buscándolo, pues la batalla con Roger se había difundido por muchos lugares. Entre las personas que lo buscaron estaban sobre todo, los familiares de sus nakama: Kuina, Bellemere, la madre de Usopp y para su sorpresa también la madre de Sanji, Olivia y los arqueólogos de Ohara, Tom, Hiruluk, los piratas Rumbar y uno que otro amigo de sus viajes.

Con ellos había tenido largas pláticas en las que les contaba todas sus aventuras con sus nakama y ellos escuchaban atentamente cada una de las palabras del capitán de los sombrero de paja. Lo que aún no entendía era.. ¿Había una forma en la qué los muertos sabían lo que le pasaba a los vivos? Nunca encontró respuesta a ello.

También pasó mucho tiempo con Ace, recorriendo los extraños y cambiantes parajes del lugar; incluso con Rouge, que le recordaba tanto a Nami y le daba muchos buenos consejos sobre mujeres. Ocasionalmente pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ace el día de su llegada sobre su madre; si él tenía una madre, esperaba que fuera por lo menos la mitad de lo que era Rouge, en cuanto a Sabo… lo buscaría hasta dar con él, no importaba dónde estuviera, él lo encontraría... se lo había jurado a Ace.

-No tienes que hacerlo Luffy- le había dicho el pecoso

-Tengo que hacerlo Ace, ya una vez perdí a mis hermanos y ahora que se que Sabo está vivo... quiero encontrarlo! Ustedes siempre me buscaban a mi cuando me perdía en la montaña o en Terminal Grey! Algo debe de haberle pasado para que no se haya puesto en contacto con nosotros!-

-Si yo también pensé en esa posibilidad -le dijo Ace mientras jugueteaba con las tiras de su sombrero -incluso pensé que se dejaría ver cuando reapareció mi akuma no mi en Dressrosa-

-Debe de tener sus motivos y supongo que... que mi madre también los tuvo-

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? Lu, ella te abandonó - Luffy lo miró dolido

-Ya lo sé, pero tú no eres quién para decirme eso ¿Qué tu no odiabas tanto a Roger?- le dijo molesto

-Tch- gruñó puño de fuego -Si lo odiaba... pero después de estar con los Piratas de Shirohigue creo que empezé a perdonarlo... Sigue siendo fecha que no lo trato como a un padre, pero ahora ya entiendo que fue lo que realmente pasó- concluyó bajando la mirada

-Entonces yo también quiero saber que fue lo que pasó... tengo vagos recuerdos anteriores a Fucsia pero no recuerdo nada realmente y el abuelo nunca me quiso decir nada-

-Maldito viejo- gruño Ace -¿Por qué nos oculta tantas cosas? -Suspiró

-No lo sé Ace... pero creo que el único que podría darme alguna pista es _**él**_-

-¿Te refieres a Dragon?- Luffy asintió -No sería una mala idea... pero antes de que tomes una decisión quiero advertirte algo -dijo viéndolo severamente -Yo morí por mi egoísmo, por querer perseguir a Teach hasta el fin del mundo con tal de vengar a un nakama... Cometí el error de abandonar a los míos por perseguir un rencor estúpido, no cometas los mismos errores que yo, Luffy y sobre todo no te metas con Teach, ese tipo es un verdadero demonio-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Ace? -preguntó anonadado -Ya hace mucho que maté a Barba Negra-

El color se fue del rostro de Ace

_**-Luffy... Kurohigue no ha muerto, ese cabrón sigue vivo-**_

.*~*.

Desde que Ace le confesó a Luffy que Teach no estaba muerto, sus entrenamientos se habían hecho más extenuantes. Roger ya no tenía nada que enseñarle así que solo lo observaba y veía reflejado en él la ira que el también llego a sentir en sus tiempos de pirata, la misma ira que lo había llevado a enfermar y casi no lograr cumplir su sueño, pero el mugiwara no escuchaba a nadie. Si Teach estaba vivo volvería para vengarse de sus nakamas y esta vez no podía dejarlo escapar.

Sin embargo aquella mañana era particularmente bella, por lo que Ace lo había convencido de descanzar de su entrenamiento y dar una vuelta por la playa no sin antes escuchar una advertencia de Roger.

-Mugiwara, _"escucho"_ algo diferente en ti hoy-le dijo Roger

-¿ah sí? Yo me siento igual que siempre–

-de todas formas estate atento a cualquier posibilidad –

-lo estaré! Tu ve tranquilo Roger shishishi- digo caminando hacia Ace que ya le llevaba ventaja en el sendero a la playa. Mientras caminaban iban conversando animadamente y cuando llegaron a la playa, caminaron cerca del mar y se quitaron los zapatos para sentir el agua marina. Entonces algo cambió y tal como la vez que Ace encontró a Luffy cuando murió, ellos vieron una sombra a lo lejos. Luffy corrió hacia la sombra y Ace lo siguió.

Cada paso que daba, la sombra se iba aclarando cada vez más hasta que pudo comenzar a ver a alguien alto y muy delgado… con un gran afro en la cabeza…

-BROOOOOOOOK!- le gritó el mugiwara a su nakama

-Oh! Capitán-san!- dijo Brook volteando a verlo y caminando hacia él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Luffy pudo ver que su nakama ya no solo eres hueso, si no que tenía la apariencia de cuando estaba vivo.

-Brook ¿que haces aquí? ¿Te asesinaron? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué pasó con Nami?- dijo Luffy acaloradamente y muy preocupado.

-Oi Oi! Tranquilo Luffy-san, los demás están bien y no fui asesinado!-

-¿Entonces?-preguntó confundido

**-He venido aquí para llevarte conmigo, hemos encontrado la forma de hacerte volver-**

-*~*.

:D! Les dije que no perdieran la esperanza! Y aquí se las traje!

El próximo capítulo será de los mugiwara! Qué es lo que han hecho en todo este tiempo? Como descubrieron la forma de "hacer volver" a Luffy? Qué fue lo que realmente pasó con Teach? Desgraciado!

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, MI CABEZA EN UNA LANZA?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	9. Infierno

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Akainu moriría lenta y MUY dolorosamente por lo que hizo!

Advertencia: Spoilers! Y alta dosis de melancolía D':! Lo escribi escuchando puras canciones super emo x'D

**Infierno**

**.*~*.**

_"-Na-Nami…Yo… yo no moriré, te lo prometo –le dijo con una voz casi inaudible._

_Nami lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó impregnando en ese beso, todo lo que ese nudo en la garganta le impedía decir. Luffy la besó suavemente también devolviéndole el mismo sentimiento que recibía de ella, amor. Entonces se separaron delicadamente, Nami logró escuchar los pasos de personas acercándose, eran sus nakamas. Se escucharon gritos ahogados y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Nami le acarició el rostro y todos pudieron ver como Luffy sonreía por última vez, para después cerrar los ojos lentamente._

_-No, no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Nami con el ensangrentado cuerpo Luffy en sus brazos._

_**Ese helado día en la isla de Airkela en el Nuevo Mundo a las 12:23, el capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja, Monkey D Luffy, exhaló su último aliento y murió en los brazos de su navegante."**_

Nami rompió a llorar abrazándose al cuerpo de su capitán sin importarle que se estuviera bañando en sangre. Sanji se acercó a ella y le puso un brazo sobre el hombro, sin embargo Chopper buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó de ellos una rumble ball. La píldora crujió al romperse en la boca del reno y este inmediatamente cambió su forma a una más corpulenta a atlética. Tomó en brazos a la navegante con todo y el cuerpo de Luffy y se marchó del lugar. Los demás mugiwara estaban aún en shock así que el único en reaccionar fue Franky.

-Hey Chopper! –le gritó mientras corría junto a él.- ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo!-

-Salvando a Luffy! Aún tenemos unos cuantos minutos para reanimarlo! Podemos utilizar _eso_!- le gritó el doctor al cyborg

-Pero Chopper-nii aún no está probado! Sólo es un prototipo!-

-¿Crees que eso no lo sé?- le respondió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero rápidamente se perdían en su pelaje –pero si tenemos una esperanza, por mínima que sea, como doctor y nakama es mi obligación usarla. Franky asintió y a los pocos segundos pudieron divisar entre la tormenta de nieve que había comenzado a caer la silueta del Sunny. Entraron rápidamente al barco y fueron al taller de Franky, allí se encontraba una extraña máquina muy parecida a la que tenía Law en su submarino. El cyborg le dijo a Chopper que lo mejor era llevarla al Soldier Dock que les quedaba disponible, pues Franky tenía en reparación el mini Merry. Mientras Franky hacía todos los arreglos lo más rápido que podía. Chopper bajó a Nami y a Luffy. En todo el camino Nami no había soltado a su capitán y aún se mantenía fuertemente abrazada de él.

-Nami, necesito que sueltes a Luffy- le dijo Chopper a la navegante. Ella lo miró ausente y asintió entendiendo la situación, y con un profundo dolor en su corazón dejó libre el cuerpo del mugiwara. Chopper lo tomó rápidamente para así entre Franky y él comenzaron a conectarlo a la máquina.

Nami no entendía nada de lo que decían, solo escuchaba frases sueltas como "súbelo a 200!","agrégale 5mg más!" y "esto no está funcionando". Ella solo veía como en momentos el cuerpo de su amado se sacudía violentamente y Chopper miraba desesperadamente un monitor donde solo se veía una línea continua. Se recargó contra la pared y se resbaló por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Abrazó sus rodillas y lloró de nuevo con los gritos desdesperados de sus nakamas de fondo.

Entonces un grito por parte del reno y el cyborg la sacó de su mundo. También comenzó a escuchar un ligero _"pit"_ muy pausado, dirigió su vista al monitor y observo como la línea antes recta ahora estaba ligeramente ondulada. Se puso en pie rápidamente y escuchó entrar a la habitación al resto de la tripulación. Todos miraron confusos la extraña máquina. Robin fue la primera en hablar.

-Doctor-san, ¿qué está pasando?- Chopper se volvió hacia sus nakamas con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hemos logrado salvar a Luffy, por lo menos su cuerpo –dijo bajando un poco la mirada- Su corazón late- explicó –pero no hay actividad cerebral, por lo qué he de suponer que él… ya se ha marchado de aquí-

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Chopper?- dijo un muy sorprendido Usopp –entonces esta máquina…-

-Esta máquina es de vida asistida, Franky y yo la desarrollamos para situaciones como esta, no está terminada pero funciona… - dio un rápido vistazo al monitor- ahora Luffy… - la voz se quebró pero continuó –Luffy es ahora como un vegetal… -

Los sombrero de paja no entendían del todo bien las palabras del doctor, pero comprendían el mensaje principal, su capitán no volvería… entonces Robin volvió a romper el silencio.

-Doctor-san, encárguese de curar el cuerpo de Capitán-san, creo que conozco la forma de hacerlo regresar –dijo seriamente, se volvió hacia el músico –Brook, necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca- el esqueleto asintió y la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la navegante –Nami, ve y date un baño –le dijo casi ordenándole –pero primero, llévanos a alguna isla donde podamos escondernos, la marina no nos dejará escapar tan fácilmente y esto tomará un poco de tiempo – Nami asintió y se dirigió a la cubierta con el resto de sus nakamas tras de ella dispuestos a seguir sus indicaciones. Cuando la sala se vació Chopper se acercó a Robin y a Brook.

-Robin, ¿en serio crees poder hacer volver a Luffy?-

-Tengo una teoría doctor-san, veremos el verdadero poder de Brook- el esqueleto dio un respingo –espero que esté en lo correcto y lo podamos hacer volver con el poder de la Yomi Yomi no Mi-

.*~*.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde el incidente con Kizaru y Luffy se encontraba conectado a todos esos tubos, cables y aparatos extraños, los cuales eran continuamente revisados por Chopper. El cuerpo del capitán estaba sanando rápidamente, pero aún no estaba curado y… aún no estaba vivo tampoco.

Y todo este tiempo, la navegante no se había despegado de él más que cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pasaba día y noche allí encerrada con él, pasando largas horas contemplando solamente como su pecho se movía suavemente, cómo si por un instante cuando ella no lo viera, él dejaría de respirar, por lo que cuando se iba, regresaba a toda prisa expresamente a verificar que seguía respirando, que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Acercó una silla hacia donde estaba Luffy y se sentó junto a él. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Tan fría –susurró y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro de nuevo. Se sumió en sus pensamientos como lo había estado haciendo estas últimas semanas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace ya algunos años como iba a ser su vida, de seguro no le hubiera creído. ¿Enamorarse de su capitán? nunca lo hubiera imaginado! ¿pero como no enamorarte de él? Era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir! Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco y era demasiado escandaloso e infantil, pero al fin y al cabo era capaz de dejar todo a un lado con el fin de salvar a un nakama.

Miró el rostro de Luffy y le apartó algunos rebeldes mechones de su frente. Ahora que él no estaba allí con ella, se sentía tan vacía… como si algo le faltara. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó todas esas noches juntos, cuando ella despertaba y lo veía dormir. Era tan doloroso despertar a media noche y no verlo allí, dolía tanto sentir cuanto lo necesitaba y darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Era una total y completamente inútil, una debilucha! Si había mejorado mucho sus ataques, pero aún así no se comparaba al monstruoso poder de sus adversarios actuales.

No podía dejar de reprocharse tantas cosas… no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera Luffy, por lo que incluso le había cedido el Log Pose a Franky. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándolo de la cara, volvió a mirar a Luffy y sin poder resistirlo más, se aferró a la mano de Luffy y lloró amargamente hasta dormirse.

.*~*.

Sanji y Robin quienes la escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta no podían evitar que el corazón se les encogiera al escuchar sus incesables llantos.

-Nami-swan- susurró Sanji e hizo el amago de abrir la puerta, sin embargo Robin lo detuvo.

-Déjala sola Sanji-kun –

-Pero como puedes pedirme eso Robin-chwan? Nami nos necesita! –

-Todos estamos sufriendo la pérdida de Luffy, ella no es la única- respondió amargamente

-Pero ella es la que más sufre!-

-Y tú sabes bien porque es eso no?- Sanji dio un respingo. Sí, sospechaba por qué la navegante se comportaba así, de seguro ella…

-Eso no importa ahora!- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro –Además entiendo cómo se siente, yo también siento esa impotencia –

-Sabes que el plan ya está en marcha Sanji-kun, apenas hace dos días que Brook se marchó, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar-

-Sí, lo sé. Aún así me gustaría hacer más –

-A todos nos gustaría –dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose –pero aún hay algo que podemos hacer para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder….- Sanji se quedó en silencio frente a la puerta del Soldier Dock, la miró de reojo y siguió los pasos de la arqueóloga. Sí, aún había algo que podían hacer, y estaba dispuesto a acabarse todos los pares de zapatos que fueran necesarios.

.*~*.

Nami ya hace varias horas que se había quedado dormida, y como tantas otras veces, Chopper se había tomado la molestia de acomodarla en la cama que había dispuesto para ella en el cuarto del Soldier Dock. Se levantó pesadamente mientras se frotaba los ojos. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de lo pálidas que estaban. ¿Hace ya cuanto tiempo que no salía a cubierta?

Ya no le importaba siquiera la hora cuando estaba entre esas cuatro paredes de la habitación, suspiró. Cuando aún veía la hora, cada una era un golpe de desolación pues aunque nunca se le ocurrió siquiera pensarlo, era demasiado aburrido no estar a su lado, nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Ni siquiera durante la separación, pues sabía que él estaba en alguna parte del mundo… ni siquiera en Cocoyashi, allí había estado Nojiko siempre junto a ó un poco al recordar Cocoyashi. Luffy, el había hecho crecer la esperanza ya perdida en ella, la esperanza de alcanzar su preciado sueño. ¿Qué haría ahora que su capitán yacía postrado indefinidamente en esa cama? Conectado a todos esos tubos que mantenían su cuerpo más no su espíritu con vida.

Luffy era un cascarón vacío... igual que ella.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, era Zoro.

-Hm, me alegra ver que ya despertaste mujer, no había entrado por que no quería que me golpearas- dijo el espadachín

-idiota –murmuró ella. Zoro solía visitar muy a menudo y Luffy y se había convertido en su silencioso compañero de duelo, sin embargo Usopp pocas veces se había pasado por allí pues cada vez que lo hacía y veía a su amigo así pasaba varios días sin comer ni dormir por lo que Chopper casi le prohibió visitarlo.

-¿Como sigue?- preguntó Zoro quedamente

-Igual, nada cambia –dijo Nami con pesimismo

-El plan ya está en marcha –

-si lo sé, ¿pero y si no funciona?-

-funcionará Nami, confía en tus nakamas –

-ni siquiera Robin estaba segura de que funcionaría –

-Esa mujer sabe lo que hace- dijo tomando una silla de las que estaban allí y sentándose. El espadachín observó a Nami. Allí sentada en su cama, con una camisa que le iba grande y unos shorts, el cabello todo desarreglado y más pálida que nunca. Él no tenía que preguntar nada, a leguas se veía la relación que tenía con Luffy, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, el conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de la pelinaranja. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el sentimiento era recíproco sintió pena por la navegante. Todos lamentaban la pérdida de Luffy, pero él nunca había visto así a Nami, tan desarreglada, tan deprimida… ella que solía ser tan vanidosa!

-Nami, ¿te has visto últimamente en un espejo? –le comentó el espadachín rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Que me estás queriendo decir? ¿Que soy fea? Aumentare 25% tu deuda!-

-No! No me refiero a eso… me refiero a ti – Nami lo miró confundida, pero después entendió lo que le quería decir –tienes que salir de este cuarto, mujer. Que estés aquí día y noche no cambiará nada! –

Nami se levantó violentamente de la cama y lo encaró

-no voy a abandonarlo de nuevo! Si me voy y algo sucede jamás me lo perdonaría!- le dijo enojada.

-El estar viendo su cuerpo como si fuera un cadáver viviente no cambiará nada! –

-Cállate! No digas eso él no…! –

-Él ya está muerto! ¿Qué más puedes perder? Lo único que estas perdiendo es la oportunidad que él nos dió sacrificándose por sus nakamas... Reacciona!–Le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Nami sintió un dolor en su pecho y cuando Zoro la soltó se dejó caer al piso con la cabeza gacha. El espadachín se arrodilló junto a ella.-¿Crees que él querría que estuvieras solo aquí encerrada contemplandolo? Nami, si él volviera y te viera así, ¿como crees que se sentiría?-

-Es que no puedo Zoro! NO PUEDO! –dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos. –Soy demasiado débil, soy una inútil, soy…-

-deja de decir estupideces. No eres una inútil, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta que si no fuera por ti nunca hubiéramos llegado siquiera al Grand Line? Nunca hubiéramos sobrellevado esas tormentas y nunca hubiéramos llegado a ninguna isla! –Nami lo miró sorprendida, ¿Zoro halagándola?

-Gracias, pero aún así no bajaré tu deuda –

-No lo decía por eso! –le gritó, pero después soltó un suspiro y se calmó –A lo que quiero llegar es… ¿no crees que estás tú ahora pasando por lo mismo que pasó Luffy cuando nos separamos y murió Ace? – Nami dio un respingo. La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero él no está aquí para preguntarle cómo es que lo superó y Jimbei no está aquí –

-Entonces finge que soy un Gyojin y ya –Nami sonrió mentalmente al imaginarlo como uno. A pesar de que Zoro fuera un cabeza dura y un idiota, sabía cómo hacerle subir el ánimo.

-Entonces Sr. Gyojin, ¿que es lo que debo hacer? –

-piensa un poco, cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que era demasiado débil para el nuevo mundo.. ¿Que fue lo que hizo?-

-¿entrenar? Pero Rayleigh tampoco está aquí! ¿Como quieres que entrene? –dijo dándole un puñetazo- además quién me entrenaría?-

-Yo podría hacerlo –dijo el espadachín frotándose la cabeza

-Aunque tú me entrenaras, no tengo ninguna habilidad que pudiera desarrollar. Yo soy humana al contrario de ustedes –dijo Nami bajando la mirada

-Te equivocas –Nami lo miró confusa, por lo que le explicó –¿qué acaso nunca has pensado por qué a Luffy a pesar de ser un hombre de goma le duelen tus puñetazos?-

Nami abrió mucho los ojos, solo había una respuesta a eso… solo con eso se podía herir a una persona que había comido una akuma no mi… ¿pero ella?

-Estás demasiado despierto el día de hoy Zoro –le dijo maliciosamente la navegante –quien diría que fueras tan listo – El espadachín gruño.

-Tengo que estar atento a todo, sin él –dijo señalando a la cama donde estaba el cuerpo de Luffy –alguien tiene que protegerlos y estar atentos de ustedes –Además el mundo se está volviendo un caos –

-¿Te refieres a lo que apreció en el periódico de hoy? – dijo recordando las fotografías de destrucción y muerte plasmadas en el diario.

-si, a eso me refiero… -Zoro cruzó los brazos tras su nuca –nunca pensé que cuando se dio la noticia de lo que sucedió en Airkela pasarían tantas cosas –

-si, quién se imaginaria que los supernova arremeterían contra el gobierno de esta forma… como si quisieran ocupar el puesto de Luffy….-

-Sí, por lo menos Kidd ya se cobró muchas bases de la marina… incluso está arrasando con aldeas – Zoro bajó los brazos y se puso de pie –me marcho.. Cuando tengas una respuesta, sabes dónde encontrarme – y dicho esto se marchó del cuarto no sin antes mirar nostálgicamente a Luffy.

.*~*.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Su corazón sangraba con el solo hecho de pensar en dejar a Luffy allí solo postrado en la cama… pero Zoro tenía mucha razón! No podía pasar su vida allí encerrada… además de que no sabían cuanto tardaría en concretarse el plan… podían ser días.. Semanas e incluso meses. Se levantó del suelo y caminó con decisión hacia donde se encontraba Luffy, y por primera vez en muchos días no lloró al ver su rostro. Acarició suavemente su cicatriz del ojo izquierdo y sonrió.

Todo lo que le había estado diciendo Zoro le había abierto los ojos. Y es que cuando ella se había visto despojada de él se había perdido demasiado en la tristeza y la amargura. Pero ahora caía en cuenta de que podía hacer algo. **DEBÍA** **hacer algo!** Debía estar lista para cuando él volviese, debía ser más fuerte para que cuando llegara la ocasión, ella lo salvaría así como él lo había hecho con ella incontables veces y sobre todo, tenía que ser cada vez mejor navegante para poder llevarlo a Raftel, para poder verlo cumplir su sueño. Le dedicó un último pensamiento evocando todo lo que su corazón sentía por él y casi podía jurar que estuviese donde estuviese, él podría sentirlo.

Dio media vuelta y salió con decisión del camarote.

Caminó por el barco hasta toparse con la puerta que daba a la cubierta, la abrió y la luz del sol cegó sus ojos, pero solo tardó unos segundos en acostumbrase. Siguió caminando hacia su objetivo, la torreta de vigilancia. Subió y encontró al espadachín entrenando, este la miró.

-Quiero que me entrenes –le dijo seriamente mientras levantaba una mano a la altura de su rostro y cerraba el puño sintiendo ese característico hormigueo como cuando golpeaba a sus nakama –quiero que me enseñes a usar el haki –

.*~*.

Habían pasado ya casi 5 meses desde la muerte de Mugiwara no Luffy y el mundo estaba sumido en el caos. Las nuevas armas de la marina diseñadas por Vegapunk habían cobrado la vida de muchos piratas. Ya ni siquiera los usuarios de akuma no mi se salvaban de la masacre. El nuevo mundo era una batalla en carne viva donde incluso el mar llegaba a teñirse de rojo. Y como si esto no bastara, el ejército revolucionario estaba en pleno auge, incluso ya había lanzado varias amenazas abiertas al gobierno mundial. ¿Cómo es que la muerte de un solo hombre podía desencadenar tanto? Los eruditos decían que se acercaba un cambio de era, uno muy drástico.

Sin embargo, casi ajenos a esto, en una isla perdida del West Blue, una joven de cabello naranja ataviada con unas vestimentas ya algo desgarradas, corría por la selva mientras esquivaba varios obstáculos. Su perseguidor no se mostraba abiertamente, hasta que frente a ella apreció un enorme puma visiblemente hambriento y enojado. La chica tuvo que parar en seco y sonrió. Ese animal le había estado causando muchos problemas durante su entrenamiento, había tratado de derrotarlo pero siempre salía muy mal herida, sin embargo… esta vez estaba segura de que podría con él.

De su muslo tomó tres barras de lo que parecía madera y las unió con un solo movimiento. Tenía el mismo tamaño que el clima tact, pero a diferencia de este, esta vara estaba hecha con madera del árbol de Adam, especialmente hecha por Franky para que pudiera utilizarla en su enteramiento.

El puma se enfureció más con los rápidos movimientos de la chica, se agachó un poco hacía atrás y le saltó encima. Ella con un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y lo golpeó con su bastón en las costillas del animal. Sonrió con satisfacción, pero no tuvo tiempo para celebrarlo, pues el puma ya estaba lanzándole zarpazos y ella los tenía que esquivar rápidamente. Se deslizó bajo el cuerpo del animal y luego con un rápido movimiento se trepó en el. Frunció el ceño y le asestó un golpe en la nuca tan potente que casi le parte en dos el cuello. Él animal cayó muerto.

Nami bajó de un salto y dio un grito de alegría. Lo había logrado! Con la destreza que había adquirido y utilizando haki en su bastón, por fin había conseguido derrotar a esa bestia! Habría carne de puma esa noche. Sonrió para sí misma y como tantas otras veces cuando fracasaba o cuando triunfaba, le dedicaba un pensamiento a su ausente amado.

-_"Luffy… me estoy volviendo muy fuerte"_-pensaba. Entonces un ligero movimiento a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Soy yo –dijo el espadachín acercándose a la navegante. El peliverde le hecho una mirada al cuerpo del puma. –Veo que por fin lo has conseguido –

-Sí! Después de mucho, pero por fin lo conseguí! –respondió Nami con orgullo. Zoro tomó la cola del animal y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el lado oeste de la isla.

-Será mejor llevárselo al Ero-cook, él sabrá qué hacer con él –

-ehm Zoro, el barco esta hacia el otro lado –le dijo Nami burlándose de él.

-Ya lo sabía –respondió Zoro sonrojándose un poco –solo te estaba probando a ver si sabías hacia donde estaba el barco –

-claaaaro –le respondió sarcásticamente la navegante. Caminaban hacía la bahía de la tropical isla donde estaban escondidos, cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente del Sunny. Se miraron brevemente y emprendieron la carrera hacia su barco, dejando atrás el cuerpo del puma.

Corrieron hasta llegar al lugar, peor pararon en seco cuando vieron la nube negra con toques rojizos que estaba justo encima del Sunny. Un rayo cayó directamente en la cubierta y otro cayó a dirección del cuarto del Soldier Dock donde se encontraba Luffy.

-NOOOO!- gritó la navegante al pensar en lo que le podría pasar al cuerpo de su capitán. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y subió por la escalerilla de cuerdas hasta la cubierta donde ya estaban todos reunidos, sin embargo el monstruoso cuerpo de Franky y el de l arqueóloga no la dejaban ver que había pasado. Entonces salió Chopper del interior del Sunny con el cuerpo de Brook en una camilla. Un brillo la obligó a apartar la mirada, pero después se quedó atónita al ver de nuevo al esqueleto moviéndose. Intercambió unas rápidas palabras con Robin y luego esta y Chopper entraron al Sunny.

-_"Podría ser que…"_- pensó, pero prefirió seguir rápidamente a sus nakamas hasta el cuarto del Soldier Dock. Chopper ya estaba revisando el cuerpo de Luffy cuando ella entró. Se acercó hacia la cama pero sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando el reno bajó la mirada y movió negativamente la cabeza. El resto de los mugiwara llegó rápidamente al cuarto esperando noticias. El reno se bajó del banco que utilizaba para checar a Luffy y se dirigió a sus nakama.

Ella prefería no saber que les estaba diciendo. Se acercó a Luffy y tomó su mano.

-_"Tibia… espera un momento, tibia?"_- pensó mientras miraba fijamente el rostro del moreno y pudo ver como fruncía los labios y luego abría lentamente los ojos.

El moreno miraba a su alrededor confundido, pero después miró a la navegante y le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano. Nami no pudo resistirlo y se abalanzó sobre él, llamando así la atención de sus nakama. Luffy levantó rápidamente sus brazos y la abrazó.

Los mugiwara gritaron de emoción y alegría. Nami lloraba silenciosamente de felicidad en el hombro de Luffy.

-Te eché mucho de menos –le susurró al oído

-Yo también, mi Nami – le respondió él suavemente

-**Te amo Luffy** –dijo la navegante. Luffy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la separó de sí. La miró a los ojos, y le levantó un poco la barbilla mientras que con el pulgar le limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima. Sonrió y la besó ante las perplejas caras de sus nakama, pero no les importó, ya las explicaciones vendrían después.

_**El plan había funcionado. En un soleado día en una isla desconocida del West Blue a las 14:47, el capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja, Monkey D Luffy, había regresado de la muerte.**_

.*~*.

:D! Les dije que no perdieran la esperanza! Y ahora viene el reencuentro!

Últimamente he escuchado demasiadas canciones de novelas o_o debo dejar de hacerlo xD!

este capítulo me tomo demaciado trabajo! me trabé demaciado, pero me gustó como quedó :D espero que lo haya disfrutado!

Todo lo que ahora no entiendan del "plan" lo explicaré en el siguiente cap.… es más interesante de lo que piensan xD!

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, MI CABEZA EN UNA LANZA?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	10. Paraiso

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Oda tendría una camiseta de LuNa fan xD

Advertencia: Spoilers! Y alta dosis de LuNa! Entre ellas material no muy apto para menores, están advertidos!

**Paraíso**

**_.*~*._**

"_Los mugiwara gritaron de emoción y alegría. Nami lloraba silenciosamente de felicidad en el hombro de Luffy._

_-Te eché mucho de menos –le susurró al oído_

_-Yo también, mi Nami – le respondió él suavemente_

_-**Te amo Luffy** –dijo la navegante. Luffy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la separó de sí. La miró a los ojos, y le levantó un poco la barbilla mientras que con el pulgar le limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima. Sonrió y la besó ante las perplejas caras de sus nakama, pero no les importó, ya las explicaciones vendrían después."_

_El plan había funcionado. En un soleado día en una isla desconocida del West Blue a las 14:47, el capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja, Monkey D Luffy, había regresado de la muerte"_

No podía creer que estaba de vuelta, hace solo unos momentos se encontraba en… en donde quiera que se encontraba! Y ahora estaba allí recostado aún en la cama que habían colocado en el espacio de uno de los Soldier Dock. Pero lo que menos podía creer es que ella estuviera dormida tranquilamente en su pecho, levantó su mano izquierda y le acarició su suave mejilla, observó su rostro y se pudo dar cuenta fácilmente que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no dormía así de tranquila. Sintió una opresión en el pecho de solo pensar el por qué.

La había extrañado, había pasado noches enteras recordando cada uno de sus rasgos, cada una de sus expresiones, su aroma, su suavidad, su voz… pero había sido hasta el instante en que la había besado ante su sorprendida tripulación, que todo ese tiempo que había estado sin ella le había caído como un balde de agua fría y despertó totalmente sus sentidos... y su corazón.

La habitación había quedado rápidamente desierta, y habría tiempo de contestar preguntas y de celebrar, ahora solo importaban ellos dos.

Nami lloró y él la consoló con la voz quebrada, pues poco le faltaba para imitarla, por lo que prefirió obligarla a mirarle a los ojos para después besarla tiernamente. La besó diciéndole lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

Permanecieron así por lo que les parecía horas, aunque tal vez las hayan sido… Se besaron hasta que el sueño los venció y los labios se les habían quedado totalmente rojos. Sin embargo Luffy despertó a media noche, y la miró dormir.

Tal vez en el mundo real habían pasado unos cuantos meses, pero donde él estaba habían sido años… y ahora el verla se daba cuenta de que no la amaba como lo había hecho ese día en que perdió la vida en la isla de Airkela, pero aún no entendía del todo cómo después de todo se podría decir que había _"vivido"_ por mucho tiempo en otras circunstancias... decidió no pensar más en ello.

Nami se revolvió en sus brazos y gruñendo ligeramente despertó, lo miró y le sonrió.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó ella suavemente

-No, ¿creo que ya he dormido demasiado no crees? Shishishi –

-No quiero ni recordarlo –dijo ella bajando la mirada. Luffy la tomó por la barbilla y le giró la cara

-pero eso ya no importa Nami, he vuelto –

-¿pero como sé que no te volverás a ir?-

-No lo haré, es una promesa… además con Brook encontramos la forma de volver! Seremos invencibles!-dijo él con entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que no fue seguido por la navegante –¿que sucede Nami?-

-es solo que… no estoy segura Luffy, el Nuevo Mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó sin comprender

-Verás… las cosas se han salido de control… los Yonkou, los Supernovas y sobre todo los Marines se han cargado a una infinidad de usuarios de las akuma no mi gracias a las nuevas armas de Vegapunk!- le explicó con gesto preocupado –incluso han estado entrenando a más marines para que usen haki! – Luffy comprendió su consternación y la apretó contra su pecho para después besar su frente.

-Sigo sin ver el problema Nami…-

-Si serás idiota Luffy –le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello –si usan armas con Kairoseki y haki…Ni siquiera tú podrás derrotarlos… no te rías! –le gritó dándole un coscorrón –¿qué acaso no entiendes lo delicado de la situación?-

-¿y que acaso tú no confías en mí?- le dijo él sonriéndole ante su cara de duda

-claro que confío en ti, pero… -

-acaso crees que todo este tiempo me la he pasado divirtiendo o descansando dondequiera que estaba? He estado entrenando Nami, no físicamente, pero sé que cuando haga con mi cuerpo lo que aprendí a hacer allá….estaré más cerca de cumplir sus sueños y los míos –

Nami lo miró atónita. Que había estado entrenando? Eso era imposible! ¿O no? ¿En qué clase de lugar había estado Luffy? Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero él al interrumpió.

-Algún día les explicaré todo, ahora solo quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo –le dijo sonrojándose.

-Está bien –dijo la pelinaranja dándose por vencida –pero espero que sea una buena explicación… -se volvió de nuevo a la tarea de besar su cuello y le lamió la oreja –pero de mientras, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar- le susurró sensualmente al oído. Luffy soltó un gruñido y la acomodó cuan larga era sobre él, haciendo que sus cuerpos aún ataviados con la pijama se rosaran levemente y los hiciera temblar.

-será un placer –gruño en el oído de ella mientras la despojaba de su camiseta.

.*~*.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Luffy despertó, Nami ya se había marchado de allí, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que a los pies de la cama le había dejado ropa limpia. Su pantalón azul, el cinturón amarillo y su ya característica blusa de holanes roja, sin embargo no veía su sombrero por ningún lado. Se vistió rápidamente recordando animadamente la noche anterior. Se sonrojó de solo pensar que como tantas otras veces, había estado a punto de hacerlo con Nami y ... no lo habían hecho por que aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas del todo, su cuerpo había perdido condición al haber estado tanto tiempo en cama y además le incomodaba estar en un pequeño cuarto con un montón de aparatejos médicos. Ya llegaría el momento. Salió del Soldier Dock y se dirigió a la cubierta, que para su sorpresa estaba desierta. Se encogió de hombros y caminó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y…

-SORPRESAAAAAA!- gritaron todos sus nakama mientras lo recibían con risas y gritos.

-p-pero no es mi cumpleaños!- dijo confundido Luffy

-pues como si lo fuera Mugiwara-bro! –Le dijo Franky –no estoy llorando idiotas! Solo limpio mis robóticos ojos –

-Sí, claro – le dijo Robin dándole un consolador beso en la mejilla. Usopp y Chopper corrieron a abrazarlo, mientras que Zoro y Sanji solo se acercaron a darle un formal saludo. Robin y Brook lo miraron con alivio de que el plan funcionara mientras Franky continuaba (como diría Usopp) llorando de una forma muy masculina. En medio de todo el barullo, Nami atravesó la cocina con las manos escondidas en su espalda, y cuando se acercó a él dejó ver el sombrero que las ocupaba.

-Te falta esto –le dijo colocándole el sombrero en su cabeza. Luffy la besó levemente en los labios como agradecimiento.

-shishishi…ahora si… A COMER! QUE ME HE PERDIDO 912 COMIDAS!-

-¿LAS CONTÓ?- gritaron todos con sorpresa

-aquí tienes capitán mierdoso! –le dijo Sanji mostrándole una gran torre de carne de puma –es toda para ti y esto no se repetirá, así que ATASCATE!- Luffy no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a comer.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo y lleno de risas, como hace mucho los mugiwara no lo tenían. Cantaron, bailaron, comieron y Luffy volvió a sentirse vivo.

.*~*.

Después de un buen rato y de recoger el desastre de comida que dejó Luffy en la cocina, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para hablar de lo sucedido. Luffy observó a sus nakama, en todo este tiempo que había estado ausente, se notaban ligeramente diferentes…

Zoro no tenía cara de dormido, Nami tenía el cabello más largo y tenía una cicatriz en el hombro, Usopp se había dejado la barba, Sanji tenía ahora bigote y barba, Chopper al parecer se había acostumbrado a estar en su verdadera forma de reno, Franky se había hecho unos cuantos arreglos y ya no se veía tan inhumano, mientras que Robin y Brook estaban aparentemente iguales a como los recordaba. Luffy soltó un suspiro.

-Y bien, ¿que quieren saber?- les preguntó. Sus nakamas parlotearon un momento hasta que por fin Chopper habló

-¿Duele morir?-

-No- dijo simplemente Luffy –antes sí, ya después… no sientes nada-

-¿Y te fuiste al infierno? ¿Como es allí?- preguntó Zoro

-Oi Oi Oi Zoro! No digas esas cosas! Luffy no se fue al infierno ¿verdad?-

-Pues la verdad no sé ni donde estaba! Shishishishi-

-Capitán-san, ¿solo estabas tú?- le preguntó Robin, Luffy dio un respingo y bajó la mirada. Después sonrió y les dijo

-Vi a Ace -. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Sabían lo que era para Luffy el haber visto de nuevo a Ace, pues la última vez, este había muerto en sus brazos.

-Luffy… -susurró Nami poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él le tomó la mano y la bajó hasta por debajo de la mesa, donde entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no comprendía... entre ellas que Ace tenía que morir para que yo fuera más fuerte, para que la época de Shirohige terminara dando origen a una nueva era… -dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a sus nakamas. –Ahora estoy más tranquilo, pero no por eso pretendo dejar de vengarme de Akainu y Kizaru- agregó con un brillo fiero en sus ojos pero sin revelarles que Teach aún seguía vivo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Nami se atrevió a hablar

-¿Y no viste a nadie más?-

-Si –respondió él dando a entender que no hablaría de ello para decepción de sus nakamas. Luffy siempre había sido muy receloso con su historia, había costado años que les hablara de su infancia, por lo que tendrían que esperar otra buena cantidad de años para que les platicara lo que había vivido allá´.

-solo les puedo decir, que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo… conocí.. A alguien que me enseño una nueva técnica mientras estaba allá… solo necesito un lugar dónde recuperar fuerzas y entrenar –

-Yohohohoho Pues la isla es muy grande Luffy-san! Y no hay más personas que nosotros- le dijo Brook

-¿ah? ¿En serio?... mmm ¿pues dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en una isla del West Blue, capitán –san- le dijo Robin –Cuándo nos marchamos de Airkela caímos en cuenta de que nos teníamos que marchar del Nuevo Mundo, por lo que le sugerí a Nami que viniéramos aquí. En el West Blue aún hay muchas islas sin habitar y otras que son desconocidas –aclaró – Yo misma mientras huía desde lo de Ohara me oculté en algunas de ellas por un tiempo –

-Mmmm ya veo. Pero el Sunny es muy grande! ¿Además como salieron del Nuevo Mundo? – preguntó confundido

-Eso no fue ningún problema Mugiwara-nii! –le dijo Franky- Atravesamos el Calm Belt con un suuuuuupah aditamento supah poderoso que le hice al Coup de Burst!-Se levantó de la mesa e hizo su característica pose- Y si bajaras del Sunny te darías cuenta de que es prácticamente invisible! Lo llamo ECS camouflage! –

-OOOOOooooooooooooooooo! Sugoooooooooi! –dijo Luffy sorprendido y deseoso de ver el Sunny desde fuera. Nami anticipando su reacción ya lo sostenía por los hombros para que se volviera a sentar.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo… -dijo Luffy volviendo a la conversación–¿como es que pudieron emm… conservar mi cuerpo?-

-Ah! Eso es fácil! –Le dijo Chopper –con esas máquinas a las que estabas conectado manteníamos a tu corazón activo y respirabas, por lo que en sentido médico no morías –

-Ya veo –dijo con un escalofrío –no suena muy agradable –

-No, no lo fue- dijo Usopp con una mirada sombría.

-En fin, ahora explíquenme… ¿como fue que me pudieron hacer regresar?- Robin y Brook intercambiaron una mirada rápida con los demás.

-Capitán-san, eso solo podemos hablarlo nosotros 3 en la biblioteca –le dijo Robin poniéndose de pie junto con el esqueleto –será mejor que nos acompañe para que podamos explicarle todo –

Luffy los miró pensativo, pero la seria mirada de Robin la hizo seguirla. Usopp hizo el amago de replicar algo, sin embargo Sanji lo detuvo.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto…-

-sí, ¿pero por qué Luffy si puede saberlo?- preguntó mientras veía a los 3 salir de la cocina.

-por qué él es el capitán y el que fue revivido, ¿es justo que lo sepa no lo crees?- le dijo calmadamente Zoro. Usopp ya no comentó nada.

-Alégrate Usopp-nii! –le dijo Franky –nuestro Suuuuuuuuuuuupah capitán está de vuelta! ¿Qué te parece si construimos algo en honor a ello?-

-Oi! Eso me parece estupendo! Yosh! –le dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al cyborg rumbo al taller

-Oi! Chicos! Espérenme! Yo voy con ustedes!- les dijo el reno siguiéndolos y saliendo de la cocina. Dejando solo a Zoro, Sanji y a Nami.

Zoro le dio un último sorbo a su sake.

-¿Y bien Nami, entrenarás hoy? –le preguntó

-No Zoro, esperaré a que Luffy termine de platicar con Robin y Brook –

-tsk, mujeres! Si sigues dejándolo así, luego olvidarás todo lo que aprendiste!-

-déjala en paz marimo! Si Nami-swan quiere esperar a Luffy…- comenzó a decir Sanji

-Y eso te molesta verdad ceja-rizada?- lo interrumpió el espadachín

-Y a ti que te importa espadachín de mierda?-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le lanzaba una patada que este rápidamente interceptó con una de sus espadas.

-Sabes bien que si me importa- le susurró al cocinero como siempre lo hacía cuando se presentaban ese tipo de situaciones mientras guardaba su katana y se marchaba de la cocina. Sanji soltó un suspiro y se volvió a sentar mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa. Nami había presenciado la escena en silencio. Sabía el tipo de relación que tenían ellos, todos los sabían, pero aun así mantenían por debajo del agua.

-¿Qué estaré haciendo mal Nami-swan? –le preguntó el derrotado rubio a su nakama

-negarlo, eso es lo que estás haciendo- le respondió ella –deberías aceptarlo y decírselo de una buena vez-

-¿eres mala siguiendo tus propios consejos no?- Nami dio un respingo pero luego le sonrió.

-Idiota! yo prácticamente ya lo admití frente a todos ustedes!- le dijo la navegante sonrojándose levemente

-Sí, pero no lo has dicho abiertamente…-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que amo a Luffy? ¿Que me enamoré perdidamente de nuestro capitán? Bueno, porque así es -. Sanji levantó la cabeza, sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió dándole una calada.

-¿Y él te ama a ti?- le dijo soltando el humo del cigarro.

-Sí, él me ama –

-¿Te respeta y te trata como a una dama?- le dio otra calada al cigarro.

-Aunque te sorprenda, si –. Sanji dejó salir lentamente el humo del cigarro.

-entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme- dijo él simplemente, Nami lo miró sorprendida.

-¿eh? Yo pensaba que dirías algo como _"lo mantendré vigilado" _o_ "si te hace algo lo pagará caro"_-

-Eso es obvio Nami –le respondió él poniéndose de pie –pero ya son bastante mayores como para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas… -caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina- además –abrió la puerta –tengo que ir a buscar a un estúpido espadachín que de seguro ya anda perdido por la isla – dijo mientras la puerta ya se cerraba tras de él.

.*~*.

Nami seguía en la cocina preparándose un té cuando él entró con un gesto serio. Ambos se congelaron y se miraron intensamente. Nami dejó la taza que sostenía y se recargó en la barra. Luffy se acercó lentamente a ella, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos aprisionándola contra él. Respiró en su cabello, ese característico aroma a mar y a mandarinas...Lamió su cuello probando su piel, ella soltó un leve gemido. Trazó un sendero de besos hasta sus labios y los besó con infinita ternura. Fue un beso corto pero que irradiaba amor. Se sonrieron. Con un gesto Nami le ofreció de su té y él aceptó. Nami se giró tomó otra taza de té que ya tenía lista con anticipación. Por Oda!, esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-Nami! Esto está delicioso! –exclamó después de darle un sorbo a su té.

-Chopper encontró esta planta, al parecer no tiene propiedades curativas, pero es muy rica en té –

-Y vaya que sí! –dijo tomándose el té de un trago –¿Ya no hay más? – Nami que aún se tomaba el suyo rodó los ojos.

-No, se supone que esta mañana me tocaba a mi traer algunos de los víveres pero... –

-Entonces vamos ahora!- la interrumpió el mugiwara –quiero ir a explorar la isla! Siiiii! Vamos! Vamos! –le dijo casi saltando.

-Ehm… bueno está bien –le dijo ella divertida de verlo tan emocionado –solo vamos por unos sacos para las provisiones –

-Yosh! –

.*~*.

Luffy y Nami caminaban por la playa rumbo a su límite con la selva y cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con

-¿Zoro? ¿Sanji? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les dijo Luffy mientras caía en cuenta de que estaban _demasiado_ cerca el uno del otro.

-Ah! Luffy! Nami-Swan! –Gritó Sanji sorprendido por topárselos con Zoro prácticamente recargado en él -Este… el estúpido marimo se lastimó de nuevo y.. Y.. y-yo solo estaba ayudándole a llegar el barco! Con lo estúpido que es podría estar perdido por semanas enteras y… -

-Ah ya cállate Ero-cook y ayúdame a llegar al barco –le dijo mientras lo obligaba a seguir caminando.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos, Zoro?- le preguntó Nami.

-El cocinerito es suficiente – le respondió mientras un sonriente Zoro y un muy colorado Sanji se alejaban de ellos.

-Mmmm accidente misterioso –susurró Luffy rascándose la barbilla.

-Sí, demasiado misterioso! –dijo también Nami mientras le tomaba de la mano obligándolo a seguir caminando también y sonrojándose sin saber bien por qué.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Jamás había salido de paseo con Luffy de esta forma. Siempre tenían algo pendiente por hacer o estaban huyendo de algún almirante. Recordó que esta vez habían venido por provisiones y se sintió decepcionada.

Mientras Nami estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Luffy miraba asombrado a su alrededor… esa isla se parecía demasiado a…

-la montaña Corvo- susurró mientras recordaba de repente algo. La promesa que le había hecho a Ace…

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Luffy?- le dijo la navegante.

-no nada shishishi, es solo que… este lugar me recuerda a mi isla –

-Vaya! Entonces tu isla ha de haber sido muy bonita –

-Solo en parte – le dijo – otra estaba llena de basura y en otra solo entraban los nobles… -

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso nunca me lo habías dicho!- le dijo ella deteniéndose.

-shishishi tengo una idea! –le dijo evadiendo el tema –tomémonos unas vacaciones! –

-¿Unas vacaciones? ¿A qué te refieres Luffy? –preguntó sin comprender.

-Pasemos unos días aquí en la isla! Podríamos construir una casa en el árbol! Y jugar en la playa! –le dijo muy emocionado y esa imagen de él le recordó a Nami al Luffy que conoció hace ya casi 6 años.

-Mmm tal vez sea una buena idea darnos un descanso, debemos ir por los demás y proponérselo –

-quién habló de los demás? –dijo él con _esa_ mirada

-Luffy! Los demás nos estarán esperando! Tenemos que volver y aunque sea avisarles…- dijo dando media vuelta pero Luffy la tomó por la muñeca y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

-nadie nos estará esperando Nami…- La pelinaranja se sonrojó y entonces comprendió.

-Robin!- exclamó ella.-la mataré cuando la vea!-gruñó imaginándose a la arqueóloga planeando _"malvadamente"_ su plan.

-Shishishi no fue idea de Robin... fue idea mía – La navegante dio un respingo. ¿Había escuchado bien? –quería pasar un tiempo contigo –dijo mientras la abrazaba –te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes? Demasiado… -le acarició el cabello.

-Luffy … -susurró mientras sus alientos se cruzaban e intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor y…. deseo

.*~*.

Ya hace cinco días que se habían perdido _"accidentalmente"_ en la selva y esos tres días habían sido de los más divertidos en la vida de ambos. Literalmente habían hecho de todo: habían recorrido la isla entera en busca de lo que Luffy llamaba _"el árbol misterioso"_ en el que harían una_ "misteriosa guarida secreta" _y cuando lo habían hallado fue turno de buscar con qué construirlo. Nami se sorprendió de que Luffy supiera construir cosas, debía ser por tanto tiempo que pasaba con Usopp…sin embargo, no era tan bueno como había parecido al principio, Nami había reído hasta terminar en el piso cuando Luffy estaba construyendo el techo y este se le vino encima. Habían mirado al sol ser comido por el mar en el atardecer desde la copa de un árbol e incluso habían descubierto un pequeño río de poca profundidad en la parte en la que se juntaba con el mar y a diario habían ido a divertirse un rato con el agua.

Pero lo que más le había gustado a Nami es que podían divertirse juntos, habían compensado todo ese tiempo de tristeza y soledad que la navegante había pasado mientras velaba el inerte cuerpo de su capitán. Y Luffy, él hacía esto por ella… Robin le había dicho como la había pasado la navegante en su ausencia y le había hecho sentir remordimiento pues a pesar de todo… él se había _"entretenido"_ o por lo menos la había pasado mejor que ella. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír inmensamente mientras ella lo enterraba en la arena y le hacía dos pilas de arena en el pecho simulando ser un busto falso. La pelirroja se partía de la risa mientras les colocaba en el centro de cada una un par de conchitas como adorno final. Verla reír así no tenía precio. Se sentó de golpe haciendo que la _"escultura"_ que había hecho Nami sobre él se desbaratara.

-Oi! ¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en hacer eso?- le dijo enojada. Pero él la ignoró y de un solo movimiento la abrazó y comenzó a besarla -Espera!- le gritaba ella entre besos – ¿a que se debe esto?- le dijo cuando por fin pudo se pararse un poco de él.

-A que te amo,¿ acaso no es suficiente motivo?- preguntó sin comprender

-ajajaja si, pero es que estas muy efusivo!- le dijo sonrojándose levemente

-si quieres puedo serlo más- le dijo sensualmente comenzando a besar su cuello. La deseaba, más que nunca, y esos últimos días habían sido toda una prueba de resistencia para él. Y ella no se había negado a nada, pero él era el que siempre se había detenido pues sabía ahora más que nunca que era el peor momento para dejar descendencia. Nami notó en su mirada lo que estaba pensando, pues hacia ya varios minutos que había abandonado el hueco de su cuello y la veía a los ojos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede Luffy? –Él negó con la cabeza y se recostó a su lado como lo había hecho los últimos días –sé lo que estas pensando Luffy-

-¿En serio? Qué bien! Entonces pescaremos para la comida! Shishishi- dijo riendo despreocupadamente

-no me refería a eso… - dijo recostándose en su pecho y viéndolo a los ojos–sé que es lo que te da miedo, a mí también me daba miedo pero.. –

-¿pero…?-

-pero ya no Luffy, verás… -se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada –mientras tú estabas… mientras no estabas aquí, yo.. Le pedí un favor a Chopper –Luffy alzó una ceja sin comprender –yo tenía la esperanza de que volvieras y… - Luffy la besó fieramente interrumpiéndola –Oi! Tan siquiera déjame terminar de platicarte! –

-No hace falta que digas más –

Nami lo miró y esos ojos negros que la hicieron estremecerse entera y le propusieron de mil y un formas lo que pasaría esa noche.

.*~*.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo de una isla del West Blue, lejos y aislada de todos los eventos que se precipitaban a sus alrededores, incluyendo a dos amantes que desnudos se besaban en una improvisada casa construida en lo alto de un árbol.

La ropa hacia ya rato que les había estorbado y por lo tanto se había deshecho rápidamente de ella. Las caricias no se habían hecho esperar y cada vez eran más intrépidas por parte de él, mientras que ella ya hacía rato que sus manos se estaban dedicando a darle placer. Sus bocas se tocaban desesperadamente y sus lenguas danzaban un baile que solo el amor era capaz de coordinar.

Entonces en un giro precipitado, el moreno se colocó sobre la que pronto sería su mujer y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído. Ella sonreía y asentía mientras también le susurraba haciendo que él sonriera.

Delicadamente y con paciencia, separó las piernas de su amada y ella se abrazó a él con ellas logrando un contacto cada vez más íntimo y estremecedor.

Él tomó su masculinidad y la guió a las puertas del paraíso que ella le ofrecía en ese momento. Recorrió su interior lentamente, sintiendo lo estrecha que era y durante el recorrido sintió una ola de placer haciendo que mordiera el labio. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y ella los ahogaba en la boca de su capitán, hasta que ya no pudieron más y estos se perdieron con los ruidos nocturnos de la selva.

Sus caderas que al principio se movían a ritmos desiguales pronto habían encontrado el suyo y lo estaban disfrutando como si de un delicioso banquete se tratara. Pero pronto aquello no fue suficiente y se vieron en la necesidad de más. Él le tomó sus piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros, logrando un contacto aun más profundo e intenso. Sentían que se perdían en los límites de este mundo y el éxtasis, hasta que este la alcanzó haciendo que soltara un profundo gemido y arqueara su espalda, mientras que su compañero alargaba su placer son su movimientos hasta que este también lo devoró y no pudo evitar gruñir.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se miraban. Él apartó un mechón del anaranjado cabello de su mujer y la besó tiernamente, y así se besaron por largo rato mientras permanecían aún unidos de forma íntima, hasta que vencidos por el cansancio, vieron la necesidad de separarse haciéndolos sentir extrañamente vacíos. Ella se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó, él la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó en la frente rindiéndose junto con ella a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que la pervertida luna que lo había presenciado todo, bañaba a la pareja con su platinada luz.

-*~*.

_**Nota: Luffy estuvo ausente por 152 días**_

Una mega disculpa por la horrorosa tardanza! Ya he vencido las trabas que tuve con este capítulo y lo pude terminar!

Aclaro que esta es solo "la primera parte del regreso" aún falta mucho por aclarar :P

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_


	11. Tierra

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera ufff! Mejor ni digo xD

Advertencia: Spoilers! Aclaraciones! Cosas inventadas y drama! Drama everywhere!

Va para **CarmenTaisho y Dragon Oscuro**, cuyos reviews me hicieron volver a abrir Word :) Y a todos aquellos que leen mi historia! Espero no defraudarlos chicos!  
>Es su regalo de pre-Navidad :D (?)<p>

**Tierra**

_**.*~*.**_

"_Ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se miraban. Él apartó un mechón del anaranjado cabello de su mujer y la besó tiernamente, y así se besaron por largo rato mientras permanecían aún unidos de forma íntima, hasta que vencidos por el cansancio, vieron la necesidad de separarse haciéndolos sentir extrañamente vacíos, pero cuando ella se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó, él la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó en la frente rindiéndose junto con ella a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que la pervertida luna que lo había presenciado todo, bañaba a la pareja con su platinada luz."_

El sol ya tenía unos minutos de haber salido cuando la candente luz les llegó al rostro obligándolos a despertarse. Habían dormido sin ropa, pero eso no era importante pues gracias al perfecto clima de la isla, que se mantenía un permanente pero agradable calor. Se giraron hasta quedar frente a frente uno del otro sobre el suelo de su improvisada casa del árbol. Se sonrieron y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvieron a repetir el acto de la noche anterior. No había preocupaciones, solo el placer de sus cuerpos tocándose, sintiendo cada parte del otro, acariciándola y amándose.

Y aunque en la noche ella solo de había dejado hacer, no estaba dispuesta a cederle terreno al mugiwara, así que tomó el control de la situación mientras dejaba caer sus caderas sobre él. Él recorría su espalda y luego sus pechos que se agitaban con cada movimiento, ella se apoyaba en sus hombros para seguir con aquella danza hasta que sus cuerpos ya no podían más. Y así como estaban, se abrazaron sintiéndose llegar al éxtasis.

Podría vivir el resto de su vida de aquella forma.  
>En una solitaria isla, rodeado de sus nakamas, junto a la mujer que amaba y sin el temor de ser perseguido por el gobierno.<p>

_**Pero él ya se había decidido… y ya no había marcha atrás.**_

.*~*.

-Me pregunto si Nami y Luffy estarán bien, el lugar está lleno de criaturas extrañas- le dijo Chopper a la arqueóloga mientras ambos miraban desde la barandilla del Sunny la blanquecina playa de aquella isla perdida en el West Blue.

-Fu fu fu no se preocupe Doctor-san, recuerde que el capitán posee Haki, además tiene que aprovechar el tiempo – dijo bajando la mirada tristemente mientras recordaba la larga conversación que había tenido con el mugiwara y el músico.

"_-En fin, ahora explíquenme… como fue que me pudieron hacer regresar?- Robin y Brook intercambiaron una mirada rápida con los demás._

_-Capitán-san, eso solo podemos hablarlo nosotros 3 en la biblioteca –le dijo Robin poniéndose de pie junto con el esqueleto –será mejor que nos acompañe para que podamos explicarle todo –" _

_**~Flashback**_  
><em><br>La arqueóloga el capitán y el músico entraron en el acuario-biblioteca y Luffy como siempre se abstrajo un poco con la diversidad de los peces que ahí se encontraban, pero un suave carraspeo por parte de la pelinegra lo volvió de nuevo a la realidad y con una seriedad poco frecuente en él se atrevió a preguntar_

_-¿y bien? ¿Que es lo que me querían contar que los demás no lo puedan escuchar?-_

_-No, es que no puedan!-dijo el esqueleto –lo que pasa es que es mejor que no lo hagan por qué … -pero se quedó sin terminar la oración, suspiró y miró a Robin –será mejor que tú le expliques –_

_-De acuerdo- afirmó - pero no lo repetiré dos veces, así que más vale que ponga mucha atención capitán-san –_

_-de acuerdo-dijo él mientras adoptaba una postura más cómoda sentándose en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la sala, los otros lo imitaron y entonces Robin comenzó a hablar_

_-Todo comenzó cuando nos separamos en Shabondy, el poder de Kuma me mandó a un lugar llamado "Tequila Wolf", donde construían un puente esclavizando personas solo por el capricho de un Tenryuubito, afortunadamente para mi, coincidí con una intervención del Ejército Revolucionario y al enterarse de mi identidad, de inmediato tu padre solicitó mi presencia en su base principal, Baltigo, la isla blanca- miró a Luffy esperando ver alguna reacción, pero al ver su misma cara de intriga prosiguió con su historia _

_-Mi estadía en el ER (Ejército Revolucionario) se extendió hasta el día en que regresamos a Shabondy, sin embargo descubrí muchas cosas mientras estaba allí, principalmente cosas relacionadas con los poneygraphs…. -_

_-¿Cómo el de Arabasta, Skypea y la isla Gyojin?- le preguntó Luffy tratando de recordar_

_-Exactamente –dijo ella sonriendo –ellos habían descubierto la ubicación de otros 3, pero no habían tenido el tiempo para descifrarlos, por lo que les calló de maravilla que yo hubiera aparecido en su camino… Los 3 poneygraphs tenían información muy diferente, mientras que uno era un cuento que aún no he logrado entender del todo, otro era una parte de la historia perdida y el último… era la cuarta arma ancestral…-_

_-¿Cuarta? ¿Que no había solo tres? –_

_-Eso mismo pensaba yo capitán-san, sin embargo los revolucionarios me revelaron que Roger era el poseedor de la tercera… Zeus-_

_-¿Ah sí? –dijo el mugiwara poniéndose algo nervioso y por eso decidió mejor cambiar de tema- ¿entonces que pasó cuando descubrieron la cuarta arma? –_

_-Cuando estábamos en el viaje para descifrar los poneygraphs, el primero que visitamos fue el del cuento, el segundo el del arma y el tercero el de la historia perdida… ese estaba bastante deteriorado y la isla en la que se encontraba totalmente destruida, así que no pude leerlo todo, pero básicamente mencionaba que no hay 3 sino 7 armas ancestrales: Plutón, Poseidón, Zeus, Hades, Cronos y otras 2 cuyos nombres estaban borrados… la que nosotros utilizamos fue la de Hades, esa es la que encontré en el segundo poneygraph-_

_-entonces, ¿utilizaron una de las armas ancestrales para que regresara? Sugooooi!-_

_-No es así de fácil Luffy-san –intervino el músico –el arma tenía que ser usada bajo ciertas circunstancias y el usuario debería de tener ciertas características pero resumiéndolo, yo era perfecto para al cargo gracias a los poderes de mi akuma no mi –_

_-Pero tú puedes salir de tu cuerpo como espíritu Brook! ¿Que no simplemente podrías haber ido al Otro Lado y buscarme?-_

_-Es mucho más complicado que eso- intervino Robin –Hades nos daba el poder de atravesar el tejido dimensional y de traer de regreso tu alma, pero no sabíamos en que digamos… "dimensión" estabas… y demás atravesar el tejido interdimensional no era algo sencillo-_

_-Lo intentamos muchas veces, pero cuando creíamos encontrar la indicada resultaba que no era, hasta que encontramos la correcta y aún así tardé casi 5 meses en encontrarlo Luffy-san- dijo el esqueleto mientras soltaba una carcajada de su característica risa_

_-casi 5 meses! –Exclamó Luffy asombrado- vaya! No sabía que fuera tan grande el Otro Lado! –  
>-No tiene idea de lo grande que es Luffy-san! Yohohohoho! –<em>

_-¿Hay algo más que quiera saber, capitán-san? –le preguntó la pelinegra  
>Él meditó un poco y asintió con la cabeza –Sí, hay algo que quiero preguntarte Robin, solo que es algo… personal- El esqueleto captó la indirecta y dijo<em>

_-Yohohoho toda esta experiencia me ha alejado de mis amados instrumentos! Debo de ir a practicar, nos vemos más tarde, Robin-san… Luffy-san yohohohohoho! –y con su típico sombrero en la mano se marchó de la biblioteca cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de sí._

_Robin miró a Luffy expectante a que él le hiciera aquella pregunta que desde hace mucho estaba esperando…_

_**-Robin, ¿Qué sabes sobre mi madre?-**_

.*~*.

El sol estaba ya en el horizonte cuando el capitán y la navegante regresaron al barco. Nadie hizo ningún tipo de preguntas sobre la ausencia de ambos por casi una semana, aunque Usopp estuvo tentado a preguntar y hacerles un par de bromas al respecto, la mirada de advertencia de Nami había sido suficiente para hacerlo callar.

La cena no se hizo esperar y como siempre Sanji los sorprendió con una nueva receta que había preparado con diversas frutas de la isla. Luffy como siempre devoró toda su porción como si hubiera pasado semanas enteras sin comer, (lo cual era en parte cierto). Todos reían y brindaban como siempre por cosas estúpidas como por el cabello de marimo de Zoro, la nueva tanga de Franky, una cana de Usopp, por la libertad y sus gaitas. Sin embargo ocasionalmente las miradas de Luffy y Robin se cruzaban, pero solo Nami quien estaba atenta a cada movimiento de su capitán se dio cuenta de la sombra de trsiteza que atravesaba sus ojos cada vez que esto sucedía. ¿De qué habían hablado Robin y Luffy? La intriga la mataba y los días pasados queriéndose aprovechar de que su querido capitán no sabía mentir, había tratado de sonsacarle aquella secreta conversación, pero no había tenido éxito.

Luffy por su parte se daba cuenta de que Nami miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, logrando que se pusiera un poco nervioso, no por que las mujeres e incluso su navegante lo pusieran nervioso, no. Era más relacionado al hecho de que él ocultaba algo, ocultaba un terrible secreto que estaba obligado a decirles antes del amanecer. De solo pensarlo sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho, casi tan fuerte como un buen golpe con haki. Ese no era él, no iba de acuerdo a lo que se consideraría como _"Luffy"_ pero debía hacerlo, no, más que nada _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Se excusó de la cocina alegando que necesitaba _"hacer más espacio para la comida"_ y entre risas y quejas se fue al baño del Sunny. En cuanto entró se mojó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo? Se volvió a mojar con agua fría y descansó sus manos en su rostro mientras recordaba esa conversación con Robin.

_**~Flashback**_

_Después de un incómodo silencio en el que Robin había compartido con Luffy lo poco que sabía sobre su madre, el mugiwara rompió el silencio._

_-Entonces, ¿estás segura de que está viva? Y… ¿también estás segura de… lo otro?-_

_-Si capitán-san, estoy totalmente segura, el mismo Dragon lo dijo, aunque no creo que hubiera querido decirlo en mi presencia pero las circunstancias… -_

_-si eso ya me lo dijiste- la interrumpió bruscamente, se pasó una mano por el cabello- perdona Robin, es solo que… - _

_-lo comprendo a la perfección senshou, yo también quedé impactada cuando lo escuché, claro está que solo podría ser una posibilidad, habría que comprobarlo-_

_Luffy suspiró profundamente y ordenó sus pensamientos antes de continuar con la conversación._

_-Hay algo que aún quiero contarte, es sobre mi hermano-_

_-¿Portgas? –_

_-No, mi otro hermano-_

_-Fu fu fu no sabía que tenía otro hermano, capitán –_

_-Al igual que Ace, es mi hermano de honor –dijo sonriendo con nostalgia –y eso es lo que precisamente quiero saber, si me hermano vive o no –_

_-¿Y piensa ir a buscarlo?- le preguntó la pelinegra_

_-No lo sé, yo… estoy muy confundido-dudó un momento antes de continuar- Todo este tiempo en… en el otro lado solo me llenó de dudas, Robin. Ya no sé si estoy peleando por algo que en verdad valga la pena-_

_-¿Se refiere a la búsqueda del One Piece?- preguntó_

_-No solo es eso – Luffy bajó la mirada, dejó su postura y recargó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, dejando así caer un poco la cabeza. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Luffy, ¿estás dudando de tu sueño? – el nombrado se volvió tan rápido hacia ella que si no hubiera sido de goma se hubiera roto el cuello. ¿Es que en verdad estaba dudando de su sueño? ¿Aquel sueño que desde que recordaba había sido la brújula de todas sus aventuras? Buscó en los más hondo de su ser por unos minutos y sonrió al obtener la respuesta._

_-No Robin, no dudo de mi sueño- hizo una pequeña pausa y juntó sus manos – es solo que aún tengo muchas dudas de mí, de quién soy yo. Sé a dónde voy… pero no sé de dónde vengo…- concluyó volviendo a agachar la cabeza._

_Robin al verlo así sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca, con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus pulgares, le dio el aspecto de un niño perdido. Un niño que se había perdido y esperaba a que sus padres lo encontraran para ir tranquilamente a casa con ellos. Y entonces entendió sus dudas. Robin sonrió levemente._

_-Entonces capitán-san, ¿Por qué no va y resuelve todas sus dudas? Si cree que eso le impide seguir su sueño y su aventura, debería de darle prioridad- Luffy levantó la cabeza _

_-¿En verdad piensas eso Robin? ¿Crees que deba… hacer esto antes de continuar? –_

_-Eso tiene que decidirlo usted senshou, pero ojalá fuera así de fácil, sabe bien a lo que me refiero – le dijo seria. Una sombra oscureció los ojos del mugiwara. Se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la biblioteca por unos minutos. No solo las dudas lo debastaban, también el poseer ese nuevo poder lo hacía sentirse extraño, su propio cuerpo le era extraño ahora, necesitaba entrenar pero en el fondo le daba miedo que sus nakamas vieran lo que ahora podía hacer y le daba aún más miedo lastimarlos. No podía tenerlos por siempre en la ignorancia así que solo tenía una opción para protegerlos._

_-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Robin, y ya he tomado mi decisión –_

_**-¿Y cuál es su decisión capitán-san?**_

.*~*.

-Luffy! LUFFY! ¿Aún sigues ahí? Necesito entrar al baño! –le gritó una voz masculina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la cual después reconoció como la de Usopp. Se secó rápidamente la cara con la toalla y aún con ella en la mano abrió la puerta del baño donde inmediatamente su nakama se precipitó al excusado y vació el contenido de sus entrañas.

-Creo que soy alérgico a una de esas nuevas frutas- le comentó entre arcadas, el reno entró súbitamente también y con todo el cuidado y la paciencia del mundo hizo que Usopp bebiera el contenido del pequeño frasco que portaba.

-Uff! Gracias Chopper! –le dijo el tirador al pequeño doctor, pues las arcadas habían cesado casi al instante –de verdad que eres el mejor doctor del mundo!-

-¿Crees que halagas con eso? Idiota! –

Los tres rieron por la forma en la que avergonzado, el renito se movía, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que el capitán seguía allí.

-LUFFY! Casi me sacas un susto de muerte –le dijo Usopp –no me había dado cuenta de que seguías aquí! – Lo cual era muy raro pues siempre armaba un alboroto estuviera donde estuviera. Usopp lo miró fijamente, analizándolo y aunque el sonriera y de disculpara de la misma forma estúpida de siempre, algo había diferente, algo no cuadraba allí pero antes de percibirlo su amigo se fue hacia la cubierta.

-Luffy está actuando extraño –le dijo el reno al tirador.

-Lo sé Chopper, lo sé -

.*~*.

Luffy casi corriendo para huir de alguna pregunta de Usopp, cruzó la cubierta y se dirigió hacia su asiento especial desde el cual se podían observar a la perfección el cielo estrellado. Aún sentía esa angustia en su pecho, pero su cansancio era mayor, así que cerró los ojos por lo que a él le pareció un instante y se durmió.

Durmió intranquilo, pero aún así no lo suficiente para despertarse, así que cuando sintió una mano rozar su hombro, se despertó con una leve sacudida. Era Robin.

El cielo ya estaba comenzando a clarear, no tardaría mucho en amanecer y entonces ellos llegarían. Sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Había llegado el momento, pero no se podía echar para atrás, no a estas alturas.

Se despabiló un poco y miró hacia el horizonte. Solo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Y ya sin mayores dudas se levantó y de un saltó bajó a la cubierta donde solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que sus compañeros comenzaran a reunirse entre quejas y bostezos.

-Oi, más te vale que sea un buen motivo para habernos reunido aquí y hacer que Robin-chwan interrumpiera sus horas de sueño para despertarnos a todos –dijo Sanji mientras encendía el primer cigarro del día. Sin embargo Luffy no respondió y mantenía su expresión seria, esperó a que todos estuvieran atentos a él, miró por un instante a Robin y esta asintió con la cabeza. Se caló el sombrero y entonces comenzó a hablar.

-En este tiempo que estuve del Otro Lado, descubrí muchas cosas, pero también aparecieron muchas dudas, es por ello que he decidido ir y hablar personalmente con mi padre –

La sorpresa de los mugiwara fue evidente y comenzaron a hacer preguntas de todo tipo, a lo que Luffy simplemente levantó la mano para hacer silencio.

-No es fácil lo que les voy a decir y mucho menos de hacer pero… Este viaje es algo personal, algo que necesito hacer… pero sobre todo es algo que necesito hacer yo **solo** -bajó la mirada y suspiró, cuando la levantó miró con decisión a los ojos de todos y cada uno de sus nakamas

–**Es por ello que voy a disolver a los piratas del sombrero de paja-**

.*~*.

Nami sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Esa ya familiar sensación con la que se familiarizó cuando Luffy recibió la bala de Kairoseki. Apretó los puños hasta el grado que sintió que se hacía daño, pero no le importó.  
>A sus oídos llegaban solo restos de las frases que decían sus nakamas<p>

_-pero somos un equipo! somos nakamas!-_

_-tienes que darnos una explicación!-_

_-no puedo, entre menos sepan en mejor para ustedes!-_

_-¿por qué tienes que ir solo?-_

_-¿cuando te vas?-_

_-hoy mismo-_

_-¿tan pronto? Pero si estamos en el west blue!-_

_-ya contactamos al ER, enviarán un barco por nosotros-_

_-déjanos acompañarte Luffy!-_

_-prometemos no preguntarte nada-_

_-lo siento pero ya he tomado una decisión!-_

_-no es justo!-_

Y entonces un zumbido tapó las voces de sus compañeros y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el atronador sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, caminó sin ser prácticamente consciente de ello y asestó una cachetada en la mejilla de su capitán, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de repente. Y como si el golpe hubiera sido la cura, el sonido volvió a sus oídos, siendo lo primero que escuchó su propia voz gritando desde el fondo de su alma

-¿Cómo quieres que aceptemos tu partida si estuviste por meses prácticamente muerto y cuando por fin vuelves quieres que nos separemos? ¿Que dejemos de ser los sombrero de paja por un motivo que ni siquiera estas dispuesto a decirnos? ¿Ehh!? –le gritó furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas- Me juraste que me ayudarías a cumplir mi sueño! Y los sueños de todos nosotros! ¿O qué? ¿Solo fueron palabras vacías para que aceptáramos unirnos a tu tripulación? –pero él no contestaba, ni siquiera la veía a los ojos –Contéstame, Luffy! ¿qué pasó con tu sueño!? ¿qué pasó con el One Piece? Te rendiste. Te rendiste y quieres que nosotros nos rindamos también! –gritó señalando esto último como una afirmación.

Entonces Luffy miró a Nami de la forma más dura y aún sin necesidad de usar haki, la pelinaranja sintió miedo, mucho miedo de aquel hombre que la miraba penetrantemente.

-Saber perfectamente que no son palabras vacías –le dijo con voz ronca –y les juro que cumpliré mi promesa, solo que tardaré un poco más en hacerlo. Yo también tengo mi sueño y nunca me rendiré. Nunca! –

Nami se armó de valor para sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Y entonces esto qué es? ¿Es una pausa? ¿Crees que vamos a estar aquí esperándote? ¿Crees en verdad que voy a estar para el momento en el que decidas volver? Pues no, Luffy. Yo ya me cansé de esperar –le dijo y con todo el dolor de su alma agregó – **Al parecer los diarios tenían razón, Monkey D. Luffy murió aquella tarde, porque a quién yo veo aquí no es ni la sombra de él-**

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se adentró tranquilamente en el Sunny aún ante la perpleja mirada de todos. Esto no era solo un berrinche como muchas otras veces, era el sentir dolido de su alma que ya no podía más. Meses de cuidarlo día y noche, de anhelarlo, de soñarlo, de llorarlo, para que de buenas a primeras después de haber pasado una maravillosa semana juntos le dijera que se iba. Luffy había vuelto cambiado, se había dado cuenta desde el primer instante pero tontamente había pensado que era temporal, que regresaría a ser aquel tonto chico de goma pero no fue así.

No era justo. No lo entendía y la verdad ya poco le interesaba entender a ese hombre que al parecer solo había querido una cosa de ella para luego marcharse.

Ya lo había perdido una vez en Shabondy, una en Airkela y ahora esto. La tercera era la vencida. Entró en su camarote y lloró. Lloró por todas aquellas fantasías y sueños que había forjado estúpidamente en su cabeza. Lloró porque su amor la abandonaba. Lloró por la desaparición de la banda de piratas que había cambiado su vida. Pero sobre todo lloró porque esas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría a aquel hombre que tanto amó y que sin pensarlo, tanto daño le hizo. Y a partir de ese día, el corazón de Nami dejó de latir por él.

.*~*.

El amanecer llegó y con ello una silueta que lo recortaba. Era la silueta de un barco aproximándose con cautela al Sunny. Y al igual que Nami, todos entraron al interior del barco, para no ver marchar a su capitán, para comenzar a pensar qué sería de ellos ahora, para no llorar.

Con un sencillo movimiento el cuerpo de goma de Luffy salió disparado hacía la cubierta del otro barco, donde se sorprendió al encontrar a su viejo amigo okama, Ivankov y su mano derecha Inazuma. No prestó atención a nada de lo que le decía Ivankov, solo entendía palabras sueltas como _"descansar", "camarote", "comida" _y_ "largo viaje"_. Así que cuando el okama le señaló una puerta, él se dirigió automáticamente hacia ella y entró en el pequeño camarote donde se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al encontrar a dos de sus nakamas sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de centro mientras movían algunas fichas en un tablero.

-Zoro! Robin! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí!?-les preguntó saliendo de su automatización.

-Idiota! ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que te fueras solo?- le respondió Zoro con una media sonrisa –y de camino me encontré a esta mujer que parece conocer a todos en el barco, es por eso que me dejaron subir –

-fu fu fu necesitas a alguien que sepa descifrar los poneygraphs y que conozca al ER, así que decidí venir también –

Luffy bajó la mirada y les agradeció en voz muy baja pero aún así audible para ellos. Su vista pronto se dirigió a la ventanilla y se pudo dar cuenta que la isla ya solo era un pequeño punto en el horizonte. Agradeció a sus nakamas, pues sabía que él no era el único que había dejado a alguien atrás.

Volvería. No precisamente a aquella isla, si no que volvería a juntar a sus nakamas, a los sombrero de paja. Así que necesitaba terminar aquella empresa para poder volver lo más pronto posible junto a ellos… y junto a ella.

El agudo dolor de su pecho al recordarla volvió a atravesarlo, se tocó las cicatrices que el Kairoseki había dejado en su cuerpo y le dedicó un último pensamiento a la pelinaranja.

Definitivamente volvería. Volvería para volver a estar junto a aquella que tanto ama, aquella que en verdad podía llamar **su mujer.**

**Nami.**

.*~*.

Ufff! Les advertí que habría drama! No me maten! D:! Díganme! Qué tal les pareció? Después de tanto tiempo sus opiniones me interesan bastante, pues este no es el único proyecto que tengo en mente.

Habrá muchas sorpresas y revelaciones! Quién es en verdad la madre de Luffy? Dónde está Sabo? Qué harán el resto de los mugiwara? Como es el ER?

**Este FF es y seguirá siendo un FF LuNa**! Y ya sin más que decir (creo), les recuerdo que…

.-.

_**QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!.**_

_**.-.**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**_


	12. Ejercito

**Si están releyendo esta historia se darán cuenta de que hice algunos cambios, algunos relevantes otros no mucho... pero la diferencia es mínima ****así que disfruten de la historia!**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y el mundo debería estar agradecido por ello (¿?) –inserte risa de Kodachi-

Advertencia: Spoilers! Cosas inventadas y drama! Drama everywhere! Este cap. será sobre Luffy y compañ Luffy ataca!

No sé cómo pasó pero esta historia tomó un giro que nunca pensé… y ahora más que nunca estoy motivada a seguirla! Viejos nakamas y enemigos volverán! Y recuerden ER = Ejército Revolucionario

Va para todos ustedes que llenan de feels mi kokoro :'D

.-

**Ejército**

**_.*~*._**

"_El agudo dolor de su pecho al recordarla volvió a atravesarlo, se tocó la cicatriz que el Kairoseki había dejado en su cuerpo y le dedicó un último pensamiento a la pelinaranja. Definitivamente volvería. Volvería para volver a estar junto a aquella que tanto ama, aquella que en verdad podía llamar su mujer._

_Nami…."_

El Ejército Revolucionario. Sociedad organizada para la rebelión contra el Gobierno Mundial y la Marina, la cual durante los ya más de 20 años de su fundación había logrado que más países de los que podían contar se unieran a su causa. Luchaban implacables en nombre de la libertad de aquella dictadura impuesta por los Tenryuubito. Luchaban con el nombre de su líder en lo alto. Monkey D. Dragon, un hombre implacable, inexpresivo y de pasado misterioso.

Nadie conocía los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaron a forjar ese gran movimiento que le había costado la recompensa máxima del gobierno.

No, nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera su hijo, Monkey D. Luffy quien desde hace ya 8 meses formaba parte de sus filas como miembro en entrenamiento.

Su primer encuentro había sido como todo mundo lo esperaba y solo había una palabra para describirlo. Incómodo.

Para Luffy la experiencia de conocer a su padre se asemejó a la de conocer a los bandidos de la montaña. Extrañaba su hogar en le Sunny y aunque no quería dejarlos tuvo que hacerlo, era su deber… ¿o no?

Las puertas del despacho custodiado por soldados del ER se abrieron solo dejando entrar a Luffy al lugar. Sé volvió hacia sus nakamas y ellos asintieron, así que siguió su camino al interior de la estancia mientras escuchaba las pesadas puertas de metal cerrarse tras de él. Se sintió débil. Un breve vistazo le bastó para comprender que las puertas eran de Kairoseki.

-Esperaba tu llegada- dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación. Siguió caminando para ver la silueta de su padre recortando el atardecer que se percibía a través del balcón.

-Lo sé, escuché cuando te hablaron por el den den mushi –contestó Luffy parado en medio de la habitación donde ya no se sentía tanto la influencia del Kairoseki.

Dragón sonrió levemente. Se notaba que Garp había criado a su hijo.

-Toma asiento –le dijo Dragon volviéndose hacia él -¿gustas algo de tomar?-

Observó el rostro de su padre y se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues tenían casi el mismo rostro a excepción de los tatuajes que marcaban a su padre como enemigo del Gobierno Mundial-ya estuve mucho tiempo sentado en el barco y no tengo sed- contestó frío y neutro.

Pero Dragon al contrario de su hijo se sentó tras un gran escritorio de madera y tomó de su lado izquierdo una botella de vino ambarino, la abrió y como si fuera su rutina diaria se sirvió un poco y devolvió la botella a su lugar.

-Luffy –lo llamó después de probar su vino –sé que no estás aquí para conocerme, así que dime… ¿qué es lo que te trae a mi cuartel general y te obligó a dejar atrás a tus nakamas?-

Este se puso tenso ¿cómo es que sabía que..? Sacudió la cabeza y despejó su mente. El momento había llegado…

**-Tengo un mensaje de Roger para ti-**

.*~*.

Luffy respiraba pesadamente mientras se agarraba con fuerza su brazo derecho que no paraba de sangrar. El viento de la isla blanca, Baltigo le sacudía el cabello y hacía que la arena se pegara a su cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

-Oi Luffy! Hagamos una pausa, alguien tiene que atenderte esa herida –le dijo Zoro quién también sudaba, respiraba agitado y tenía varios moretones y heridas en su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien Zoro, puedo seguir luchando –le dijo soltándose su brazo lastimado y volviendo a su posición de ataque, sin embargo Zoro guardó sus espadas y se acercó a él.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo Roger – le susurró cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca. El mugiwara soltó un soplido de resignación y lo siguió al interior del edificio. Zoro sabía que esa era la única forma de pararlo cuando entrenaban.

En estos últimos 8 meses, su capitán se había vuelto un completo extraño al que había conocido en aquel cuartel del East Blue. Su expresión era seria, su mirada era dura y siempre estaba alerta, además de que prefería perderse por la isla y pasar largas horas entrenando a asaltar el suministro de la cocina.

Ya no actuaba como el capitán de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, ahora era un soldado más del ER. Suspiró mientras seguía caminando rumbo a sus aposentos designados en el cuarto nivel.

Estaba exhausto, aún tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a su nueva pierna. Frunció el ceño, por lo menos cuando estaba Robin con ellos entrenaban un poco menos, pero la arqueóloga se había ido ya hace un par de semanas con otros revolucionarios a seguir la pista de un poneygraph.

Se detuvieron frente a la habitación 408, abrieron la puerta y no le sorprendió encontrar ya esperándolos al okama que fungía como su doctor personal.

Curó y vendo sus heridas para después marcharse en silencio.

Zoro se acostó en su cama y sacó una botella de sake que se encontraba debajo de la almohada para después darle un largo sorbo dejándola casi vacía. Bajó la botella hasta su pecho y observó al pelinegro quién se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Aún sigues torturándote?- le preguntó Zoro y él sin levantar la mirada le contestó.

-Sí. Aunque sabes que no solo es eso-

-¿Sigues pensando en ella? – Luffy sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

-Todos los días pienso en ellas… en ambas- admitió sonrojándose y desviando la mirada hacia el escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Estiró su brazo y recogió su sombrero que descansaba en la liza superficie de madera. Lo tomó entre sus manos y como acostumbraba hacer después de entrenar, recorría con sus dedos toda la superficie de su sombrero hasta dar con la primera línea de costura que había dejado su navegante después de remendar su sombrero. Y así continuó con su extraño ritual de recorrer una por una esas costuras, recordando cada aventura y cada momento con sus nakamas. Aquellos recuerdos lo mantenían cuerdo, pues tocaban las fibras más sensibles de su ser y aun así sus ojos estaban tan secos como aquella isla desértica en la que se encontraban. Miró a Zoro y su acompasada respiración le indicó que se encontraba ya dormido. Su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse hacia la parte baja de su yukata donde se asomaba un brillo metálico y el remordimiento lo volvió a invadir.

Era la tercera vez que por su culpa Zoro era marcado de por vida. Tenía innumerables cicatrices, eso es cierto, él también las tenía… pero perder una pierna era algo totalmente diferente.

Exhausto y aun con arena en su cuerpo se dirigió a tomar una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Tomó una toalla que estaba en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio y luego dejar su sombrero en él.

_**Un sombrero que desde aquella despedida no había vuelto a usar.**_

Entró al cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la tina con regadera. Abrió el grifo y esta comenzó a fluir de inmediato. Bendito sistema de calefacción, pues el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo relajaba cada músculo y se llevaba con ella la sangre, arena y sudor. Recargó su cabeza contra las frías baldosas y cerró los ojos.

No era muy amante del agua, después de todo era su debilidad, sin embargo, aquella era agua dulce y no lo hacía sentir tan indefenso después de todo.

Además, el agua le recordaba a ella.

**_Nami._**

Cerró los puños con fuerza, otra vez su mente lo había traicionado trayendo consigo el recuerdo de la navegante. Abrió los ojos de golpe y cerró la llave del agua, como si eso fuera a ayudar a cesar sus recuerdos.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo del entrenamiento de hoy. Sí, eso funcionaría. Recordó la forma en la que se había movido, la forma en la que había respondido a los más fieros ataques de su espadachín y la forma en la que él aún no lograba esquivar del todo algunos de ellos. No por nada Zoro seguía siendo su mano derecha.

Su habilidad en el manejo de Zeus había mejorado bastante a comparación del primer día, ya que había logrado controlarla casi a la perfección en el Otro Lado… pero en el mundo real era más difícil de lo que parecía.

El agotamiento, el cansancio, el sudor y la sangre derramada eran vestigio de sus continuos entrenamientos y aún así no había logrado dominarla ni la mitad de bien. Apretó la mandíbula. Eso era algo que realmente le frustraba. ¿Por qué no lograba dominar el arma ancestral? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

Sonrió amargamente al recordar las palabras que Robin le había dicho hace un par de meses.

_**-"Tienes miedo de usarla, pero tienes aún más miedo que ella te use a ti"-**_

Aquello era verdad. Luego del _"éxito"_ de su primer entrenamiento con el arma había perdido totalmente su confianza y dominio de la misma. El miedo y la angustia lo cegaron cuando vio la extremidad inferior del espadachín desprenderse como si de arrancarle un ala a un insecto se tratase.

No. Tenía que tener en mente su objetivo. Sabo, su madre, Akainu, Kizaru... y Teach. Pero sobre todo estos últimos lo llenaban de odio con solo pensarlos. Cerró los puños con fuerza haciendo sangrar las ya recuerrentes heridas en la palma de sus manos.

Aquella oscuridad se volvía a apoderar de él. Roger la había llamado _"el dolor de un dios"_. Ese frío brillo inhumano que cada vez se iba apoderando más de la calidez de su mirada y del latir de su corazón.

.*~*.

Después de su baño, Luffy despertó a Zoro quién repitió la misma rutina que su capitán para después bajar al nivel -2 del edificio. Un amplio comedor subterráneo en el que 10 largas mesas estaban casi llenas de revolucionarios. Se dirigieron a sus habituales asientos, en la esquina derecha, alejados del centro donde se reunían los habitantes más ruidosos.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad… bueno, tranquilidad para el ER, pues dado que en sus filas se encontraban todos unos personajes y esa noche al estar presente Ivankov, el show okama no se hizo esperar.

Pero Luffy como todas las otras noches estaba ausente. Pero mientras comía su triple ración de carne escuchó algo que llamó su atención e incluso lo hizo dejar su comida.

_-así es, mañana partimos a recogerlo en Marie Joa-_

_-¿usarán el barco de la marina?-_

_-Sí, al parecer era de la nueva flota, así que ni siquiera tienen registro de él. Será fácil pasar desapercibidos, je –_

Rápidamente se volvió hacia Zoro y se pudo dar cuenta de que el también había escuchado. El espadachín le dirigió una media sonrisa y una mirada decidida se asomó en los ojos del mugiwara.

.*~*.

Eran las 4:35am. La hora más oscura al ser el límite entre la noche y el día. El momento perfecto para escabullirse dentro de un barco.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó Zoro a Luffy por enésima vez mientras cubiertos por unas capas negras se escondían en unas cajas de provisiones que serían transportadas al interior del barco.

-Ya te lo dije Zoro. Necesito verla, aunque sea de lejos… en verdad yo… -

-Ya, ya, si, si, lo que digas- le contestó el peliverde –ahora guarda silencio y procura no comerte las provisiones –

-shi shi shi, no te prometo nada Zoro!- rió Luffy observando las provisiones que había en la caja y procurando que su estómago no gruñera.

-tsk- se quejó el espadachín mientras acomodaba sus espadas para ir más cómodo durante el viaje. Terminarían descubriéndolos, pero solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de Baltigo como para que no pudieran dar media vuelta y regresarlos a la isla.

Dragon les tenía prohibido el salir del cuartel hasta que Luffy dominara a la perfección el arma ancestral, no quería que sucediera otro accidente como el de su pierna. Miró a Luffy y pudo observar como se le cerraban los ojos, después de todo no habían dormido nada y la cercanía del Kairoseki que protegía el casco del barco lo cansaba aún más. Viéndolo así le recordaba aquellas noches del Sunny en las que festejaban hasta que sus cuerpos poco a poco iban cayendo rendidos. Recordó brevemente al cocinero y un dolor atravesó su pecho, pero lo suprimió bajo el peso de su promesa de siempre seguir y ayudar a su capitán a cumplir sus sueños, así como él lo ayudaba a cumplir el suyo.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado el tiempo de explicarles todo a _**ellos**_. Si tan solo su miedo no lo hubiera ofuscado las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Sabía perfectamente que el capitán a diario se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero también se decía que aquella era la única opción que le había quedado.

¿Dónde se encontrarían ahora? ¿Habrían regresado a la vida de piratas o se habrían refugiado? Al ER no llegaban nunca menciones de sus nombres, aunque también pudiera ser que Dragon se los ocultara.

_Maldito perro egoísta._

Si no fuera porque su capitán así lo había decidido, él jamás hubiera pisado suelo revolucionario. No difería de sus ideales o de sus métodos, pero si estaba en contra de la forma en la que Dragon trataba a su único hijo, como un arma que había que controlar para poder usarla en el momento preciso.

Frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula.

Demonios. Ese hombre, Teach, debería de haberse quedado como todos creían.

**Muerto.**

Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer más que seguir entrenando para derrotarlo. Se vengaría por todo el daño que les había causado.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, el espadachín quedó profundamente dormido.

.*~*.

-¿Pero qué demonios? MUGIWARAAA! –

El grito de aquel hombre los despertó. Emporio Ivankov los había descubierto a los 9 días de haberse colado en el barco y ahora fueron llevados a su camarote que poseía como capitán de la nave para ver la forma de resolver esta situación-

-Debí de imaginarme que vendrías Mugiwara-boy- le dijo suavemente la mujer de cabello morado y pronunciado escote. –Después de todo esta era una oportunidad perfecta para que pudieras verla, ¿no es así?-

Luffy dio un respingo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Có-Cómo es que tú..?-

-Recuerda que soy el mejor amigo de tu padre. Sé muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas Mugi-boy –

-¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Nos llevarás de vuelta a Baltigo? –le preguntó el espadachín haciendo que Ivankov detuviera su caminata en círculos alrededor del camarote.

-Estamos ya muy lejos de la isla blanca y vamos retrasados… -comenzó a decir obteniendo un poco de esperanza en el pelinegro –sin embargo, de todas formas hemos cambiado el curso de la nave hacia el G-12 dónde llevaremos a cabo la misión. Así que debo decepcionarlos chicos, pero su intromisión ha sido en vano –

El mugiwara bajó la mirada. Vaya suerte la suya. Ahora que regresaran de nuevo al ER de seguro Dragon reforzaría su vigilancia sobre él.

-Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión Iva-san –le dijo antes de salir del camarote y dirigirse a cubierta. Zoro lo imitó pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, el okama lo detuvo y le susurró.

-Sabes bien que el gobierno aún cree que está muerto. ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura! Meses de trabajo y esfuerzos a la basura-

-Lo sé, pero tampoco pueden tenerlo por siempre encerrado como a un animal peligroso- le respondió el peliverde soltándose de su agarre – además… si estaba tan terco en ir a Marie Joa, no podía dejarlo solo – le dedicó una media sonrisa al okama y cerró la puerta del camarote.

.*~*.

10 días más habían pasado desde que fueron descubiertos en el interior del barco.

Sin embargo el tener ese tiempo para alejarse de aquel desierto asfixiante que rodeaba el ER y también de no tener aquellas duras y extenuantes batallas entre ellos les había dado tiempo a que sanaran sus heridas antes de causarse más.

El volver a navegar en altamar les había devuelto ese mismo tipo de felicidad que habían sentido después de la separación de Kuma cuando volvían a Shabondy.

Ambos sentados en la cubierta, inhalaron el aire marino y observaron en el cielo algunas gaviotas. Estaban acercándose a tierra. El G-12 no estaría a más de 20 minutos de allí. Y aún a esa corta distancia del lugar donde aquellos revolucionarios que navegaban juntos a ellos llevarían a cabo su plan, Ivankov no había querido revelarles el objetivo del mismo. Sólo no paraba de decirles que sería una grata sorpresa para ambos.

Así que siguiendo las previas instrucciones del okama, se escondieron nuevamente entre el cargamento y se les prohibía terminantemente salir a cubierta. Ellos caminaban quejumbrosamente hacia su escondite, pero aún así lo hicieron, sin embargo, horas después cuando los rugidos de los cañones y otras armas ya no los dejaban ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, decidieron que era hora de salir a ver qué estaba pasando allá afuera.

Al demonio lo que dijera Emporio Ivankov.

Cuando abrieron la escotilla, se encontraron con una escena en extremo peculiar. Lo observaron todo con rapidez y llegaron a una aproximada versión de lo que pasaba.

Al parecer el ER había atacado el G-12 para rescatar a un prisionero, sin embargo otro barco del ER también se había presentado en el lugar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un tercer barco de velas amarillas y negras que combatía contra el G-12 y el ER.  
>Parecía que su plan original era interceptar el barco en el que ellos se encontraban antes de que llegara a la base, pero la súbita aparición del otro barco del ER y el ataque al G-12 los había tomado desprevenidos totalmente, pero aún así no parecían querer marcharse sin algún botín a cambio.<p>

Zoro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tocándolo en el hombro e indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que se unieran a la lucha.

Luffy negó con la cabeza. No quería pelear contra nadie, por lo menos no aún. Podía terminar hiriendo a alguien de _"su bando"_ y no quería cargar con otra culpa más. Pero cuando se dirigían de nuevo al interior del barco, el ER replegó sus tropas y volvió a abordar el barco incluyendo a los que habían llegado al G-12 en el otro barco.

La misión había sido exitosa, pero los piratas del tercer barco aún arremetían contra ellos y los despojaban de cuantas provisiones podían e inclusive algunos de ellos comenzaron a abordar el barco del ER.

-Supongo que Ivankov no se molestará si defiendo el barco –le dijo Zoro a Luffy mientas este desenfundaba sus espadas y se dirigía a la batalla.

Luffy asumió una posición de batalla y se planteó hacer lo mismo.

_-Mientras no use a Zeus todo estará bajo control- pensó_

Y así comenzó a arremeter contra los oponentes que se iban acercando, volviéndose a sentirse vivo por volver a usar sus poderes de goma y no solo el arma ancestral.

Pero entonces del otro lado de la cubierta algo llamó su atención.

Con el rabillo del ojo pareció captar el destello de una cabellera pelinaranja y por si eso no fuera poco, la oscuridad y el posterior relámpago que se produjo en esa área le causó incluso un zumbido de oídos.

No. Ella no podía estar aquí. No ahora, porque él sabía que si la veía, perdería el control de sus acciones.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la cabeza y dejándolo sordo ante el rugido de la batalla, avanzó rápida y ágilmente hasta el otro extremo de la cubierta. Entonces lo sintió. Un fuerte rayo lo atravesó de pies a cabeza y si no hubiera usado su haki un segundo antes del impacto, aquel rayo lo hubiera calcinado aunque fuera un hombre de goma.

La responsable del ataque se giró y entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir e incluso dejaron de respirar. Dejaron de escuchar, de sentir y de luchar. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquella sucia cubierta de un barco de la Marina.

-Nami- la llamó esperando lo inesperado.

-Lu…ffy- respondió ella.

Y el impacto de volver a escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre lo hizo perder el control.

La misma sensación que lo envolvió aquel fatídico día que Zoro había perdido su pierna, estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo.

No.

**No.**

**NO!**  
>.<p>

.

.

Y entonces sucedió.

El arma ancestral tomó posesión de su cuerpo y disparó toda aquella energía acumulada dentro de él.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

_**Zeus. El arma capaz de controlar la gravedad de la materia envolvió a las naves y el G-12 envolviéndolos a todos en su poder y sin la más mínima capacidad de escapar.**_

**.*~*.**

Yisus! Demasiado drama y angst! Como me gusta hacer sufrir a mi amado Luffy :C

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que **LA MUJER QUE LUFFY QUERIA VER EN MARIE JOA NO ERA NAMI. **Lo aclaro aunque creo que quedó claro cuando Zoro se pregunta donde estarán…. Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo! Totalmente dedicado a Nami y algunos viejos amigos/enemigos regresando a la escena.  
><em><br>_

_¿Cuáles son las intenciones ocultas de Dragon?_

_¿Qué pasará ahora que Luffy ha perdido el control de Zeus? ¿Será otro accidente por el que nunca se perdonará?_

QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE?

DEJEN REVIEWS :D


	13. Cenizas

**No se dejen engañar! Este FF es 10000% LuNa :D**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y el mundo debería estar agradecido por ello LOL (?)

Advertencia: **Spoilers del manga!** Cosas **inventadas**, muchas, muchas cosas inventadas! Y ahora sí! la historia de lo que paso con el resto de los Sombrero de Paja!

Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esta capítulo! Con toda la nueva información que ha salido en el manga! No sabía que incluir y que no! Tenía demasiado en mente y no podía organizar mis ideas pero por fin aquí esta! Es un capítulo muuuuuuuuuy largo! (creo que 5,730 palabras uff) Así que disfrútenlo y esperen lo inesperado!

Y recuerden ER = Ejército Revolucionario

.-

**Cenizas**

_**.*~*.**_

"– _Al parecer los diarios tenían razón, Monkey D. Luffy murió aquella tarde, porque a quién yo veo aquí no es ni la sombra de él-_

_Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se adentró tranquilamente en el Sunny aún ante la perpleja mirada de todos. Esto no era solo un berrinche como muchas otras veces, era el sentir dolido de su alma que ya no podía más. Meses de cuidarlo día y noche, de anhelarlo, de soñarlo, de llorarlo, para que de buenas a primeras después de haber pasado una maravillosa semana juntos le dijera que se iba. Luffy había vuelto cambiado, se había dado cuenta desde el primer instante pero tontamente había pensado que era temporal, que regresaría a ser aquel tonto chico de goma pero no fue así._

_No era justo. No lo entendía y la verdad ya poco le interesaba entender a ese hombre que al parecer solo había querido una cosa de ella para luego marcharse._

_Ya lo había perdido una vez en Shabondy, una en Airkela y ahora esto. La tercera era la vencida. Entró en su camarote y lloró. Lloró por todas aquellas fantasías y sueños que había forjado estúpidamente en su cabeza. Lloró porque su amor la abandonaba. Lloró por la desaparición de la banda de piratas que había cambiado su vida. Pero sobre todo lloró porque esas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría a aquel hombre que tanto amó y que sin pensarlo, tanto daño le hizo. Y a partir de ese día, el corazón de Nami dejó de latir por él."_

El sueño la había alcanzado después de desahogar su corazón. Un tenue rayo de luz le iluminó el rostro despabilándola por completo. El amanecer! Y aún sabiendo que no era un sueño, corrió hasta la cubierta del barco y casi de cae del barandal al frenar y observar atentamente el horizonte donde aún a lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta de un enorme navío. Quiso gritar su nombre pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió el labio para contrarrestar a ese nudo que se había alojado a la altura de su corazón.

No. Ella se había jurado dejarlo marchar, a pesar de que su corazón la traicionaba y a pesar de que ya había hecho rápidamente en su mente todos los cálculos para que el Sunny alcanzara al barco del ER, ella simplemente se quedó allí parada, sin hacer nada. Solamente observando el horizonte hasta que la silueta desapareció por completo.

Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que iban a hacer ahora? ¿Esconderse? Eso no iba para nada con ellos. Ellos eran piratas, no señoritas asustadas. Dio media vuelta sin sorprenderse de que sus nakamas estuvieran atrás de ella mirándola atentamente.

1..2..3..4..5.., los contó. Robin y Zoro no estaban. Pero esta vez en lugar de sentir ganas de llorar, sintió rabia, coraje de que ellos se hubieran ido y los hubieran abandonado, así sin más. Sintiéndose a punto de romperse de nuevo, una cálida mano en su hombro hizo que diera un respingo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Usopp, una imagen que pocas veces había visto. Y aún con la mano en el hombro de Nami, miró a sus nakamas y comenzó a gritar.

-Basta de lágrimas! No somos una banda de llorones! Tenemos que seguir adelante! Aún tenemos mucho que ver! Muchas a aventuras que vivir!- Todos se asombraron de que el tirador les hablara con tanta rudeza –Nuestro viaje juntos comenzó cuando nos unimos a esta tripulación y no puede terminar solo porque… -se detuvo un momento, no quería mencionar la palabra _"abandono" _o_ "traición"_ aunque fuera lo único que se le viniera a la cabeza –porque.. Porque ahora somos menos! No podemos dejarnos vencer! **Tengo un plan! Así que digan ¿Quién está conmigo?** – gritó mirando ansioso a sus compañeros. Él nunca había sido un líder, siempre inventaba historias al respecto, pero la verdad era que siempre tenía miedo de dejar ese cómodo puesto en la retaguardia. Pero ahora que no había nadie detrás de quién esconderse, se sintió indefenso y vulnerable.

"_**Los héroes aparecen cuando se necesitan"**_ le había dicho hace ya varios años Hercules'n en aquella peculiar isla donde la había pasado entrenando para ser más fuerte.

Y así como sacó la parte más valerosa de su ser en Ennies Lobby bajo la máscara de Sogeking, esta vez lo haría de nuevo… solo que sin ocultarse bajo ninguna. Esta vez sería simplemente Usopp…

El misterioso plan llegó a su mente cuando recordó aquellas palabras de uno de sus aliados…

"_**Pueden regresar cuando quieran, esta isla ahora es libre, incluso del Gobierno Mundial…"**_

No podía pensar en un lugar más seguro que ese. Así ganarían tiempo y podrían pensar con claridad que es lo que harían más adelante, por el momento solo necesitaban aferrarse a algo para no quedarse varados en aquella costa.

Sanji fue el primero en entenderlo y reaccionar. De inmediato se colocó su mandil y prendió un cigarrillo.

-El desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos, organícense con lo demás y sigan todos las instrucciones del narizón, bastardos inútiles! Nos vamos de esta isla! –

-Aye! –gritaron los demás dejando atrás las lágrimas y esperando atentos las órdenes del nuevo líder. Usopp se sentía azorado, nunca antes le habían puesto tanta atención. Sonrió cálidamente dando un paso al frente.

-Bien! Todos a trabajar bola de holgazanes! Suelten las velas! Suban el ancla! El gran Capitán Usopp está aquí y será su guía en la próxima aventura! – Gritó Usopp poniéndose a lado de la pelinaranja para decirle cual sería su destino. La navegante no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó ella seriamente

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Usopp!– le dijo sonriente, pero después se atrevió a abrazarla sorpresivamente -No te dejaré sola con esto Nami, bastante trabajo tienes con ser nuestra guía y además… somos el equipo más débil, ¿recuerdas?-

-Gracias Usopp –le dijo respondiendo al abrazo para luego separarse de él–pero tú también ponte a hacer algo inútil! Yo me encargaré del curso –

-S-Si!-

Nami caminó hacia el timón del Sunny, preparó su brújula y su log pose. Primero tendrían que salir del West Blue y pasar el Calm Belt.

Sería un viaje largo y bastante cansado hasta su destino. Las cosas en el Sunny nunca volverían a ser igual, pero a pesar de todo _**tenía nakamas que no la abandonarían ni la dejarían caer y ahora era su responsabilidad que ellos tampoco se cayeran.**_

.*~*.

Después de un mes de navegar, el Sunny por fin se acercaba a su destino. Todos los tripulantes se acercaron a la barandilla para observar la isla, la cual seguía exactamente igual desde su última y única visita.

Desde lo alto del Sunny, Brook observaba la costa en busca de algún vigilante, en cuanto lo detectó, se agachó a tomar un trozo de empolvada tela negra para extenderlo y que en la isla identificaran quienes eran.

Los vigilantes al ver aquel barco de velas blancas no le dieron importancia, pero cuando la bandera de los mugiwara fue visible en lo alto del mástil dieron el pitazo de que estaban allí, además era muy sospechoso que solo un hombre o esqueleto la estuviera allí deteniendo, tal vez querían pasar inadvertidos.

Algo era seguro, _**Él **_pronto se enteraría de su inesperado arribo y sabría que hacer al respecto, después de todo, ellos en parte eran libres gracias a la banda de los mugiwara.

.-.

La tripulación fue bien recibida entre los extraños habitantes de Acacia, las mujeres bailaban con el corazón enardecido y los hombres gritaban y hacían barullo. Sin embargo los huéspedes no parecían inmutarse, claro que saludaban cortésmente, pero no tenían su misma efusividad de antes. Simplemente caminaban directamente al palacio. Los habitantes no tardaron en notar que la tripulación se había mermado, tal vez eso explicara su actitud, y de su capitán… todos sabían lo de Airkela.

Cuando la tripulación arribó al excéntrico castillo las puertas ya estaban abiertas para ellos, así que fueron conducidos a la sala principal. Un salón enorme decorado en blanco, negro y rojo con 3 tronos al centro y al final del mismo. Del trono central, uno en forma de corazón, Trafalgar Law se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro.

**-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Dressrosa mugiwaras ¿a qué debo su inesperada visita?-**

Usopp, el dueño del plan, miró por un instante a sus compañeros y dio un paso al frente, sin más rodeos simplemente dijo

**-venimos a unirnos a la marina de Dressrosa, queremos formar parte de los piratas Heart-**

.*~*.

3 meses habían pasado desde aquel día en que oficialmente dejaron de ser los mugiwaras, sin embargo las personas seguían llamándolos así por pura costumbre.

Pasaron de tener una vida totalmente holgada y relajada a someterse al estricto régimen de vida de cualquier marine de Dressrosa. No tenían privilegio alguno, eran exactamente como todos, sin embargo su fuerza y capacidades los hicieron subir rápidamente de rango, lo que al final no estuvo tan mal. Excepto por el uniforme, el uniforme no estaba _cool._

-¿Otra vez quejándote de eso Nami?- le dijo el pequeño reno a la pelinaranja.

-Es que Chopper! Tú no lo entiendes!- dijo melodramáticamente. –Este uniforme es feo y no favorece en nada a mi figura!- señaló la chaqueta de botones negra con algunos detalles en dorado así como el simple pantalón negro y las botas de combate. –Además está pasado de moda! ¿Y no podían haber hecho algo más femenino para nosotras las mujeres?-

-Oi oi Nami ya déjalo –comentó Usopp que traía consigo una bandeja con comida – Mejor apúrense y vayan por su comida, si no otra vez se quedarán sin nada – Ante esto Chopper y Nami corrieron a formarse en la fila de la cafetería.

Los campos de entrenamiento de la nueva marina estaban instalados en Green Bit. Para ser admitido tenías que llegar tu solo allí, si lo lograbas, estabas inmediatamente dentro.

Usopp caminó hasta la mesa donde el cocinero, el cyborg y el músico lo esperaban mientras comían. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente pudo escuchar a Sanji quejarse de la comida.

-¿Tú también estás quejándote? ¿Qué hoy es el día de las quejas o qué?-

Sanji lo miró ceñudo

-Esta carne fue cocinada con varias especias, pero no tienen el sabor suficiente porque las tienes que dorar por separado y luego ya agregar a la carne! –gritó el rubio apuntándolo con su tenedor- Es algo básico! ¿Cómo no pueden saberlo? Si yo cocinara…-

-Si tú cocinaras claro que sería todo un festín, pero tenemos que adaptarnos a lo que nos den- le respondió Nami que llegaba con dos bandejas con comida, la suya y la de Chopper. Las depositó en la mesa y ambos nakamas se sentaron a comer.

-Naaaami-swaaaan~ tu siempre tan condescendiente conmigo!-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido con la comida?- preguntó sorprendido Usopp

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Si tener contactos es golpear a los de adelante de ti para asustar a los demás, entonces si fue así! Yo lo vi todo! Menos tus bragas! Oh! Aunque no tengo ojos! Yohohohohohoho! –rió el esqueleto, ganándose él también un golpe de Nami mientras Franky y Chopper reían ante el infortunio.

Cualquiera diría que eran un grupo de soldados bastante divertido y relajado, pero los de su pelotón sabían que esa era solo la imagen que aparentaban ya que en los entrenamientos eran totalmente unos monstruos, como si fuera su única forma de desahogo a un dolor para ellos desconocido.

.-.

La noche llegó al campamento y Nami quien se había escapado del dormitorio, caminaba sigilosamente y gracias a que llevaba con ella su clima tact, no podían detectarla por la niebla que cubría el suelo más de un metro de altura.

Caminó hasta su ya conocido árbol de naranjas, que aunque no fueran sus preciadas mandarinas, era bastante similar y el olor del azahar la ayudaba a relajarse. Subiendo hasta casi la última rama, se sentó allí y miró el cielo.

Una vez él le había dicho que mientras estaba entrenando con Rayliegh, todas las noches miraba el cielo y se preguntaba si ella y sus nakamas también lo estarían viendo en aquel momento.

No sabía por qué cada noche se torturaba con aquel pensamiento, pero suponía que era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

**A sus recuerdos.** Los recuerdos de tiempos felices que jamás volverían.

Con sus labios articuló su nombre, pero fue solamente eso. Sabía que no volvería a pronunciarlo jamás.

El crujir de una ramita en el suelo llamó su atención. Reclamándose mentalmente por no estar atenta a su alrededor, agudizó la vista y se movió felinamente entre las ramas del naranjo para observar a su visitante. Se llevó una sorpresa de que fuera Law quien la esperaba en tierra. Con un ágil salto bajó de la rama en la que estaba y se sacudió un poco el pantalón.

-Traffy –le dijo jugueteando –no sabía que aún venías a esta parte del reino-

-No lo hago, pero necesitaba hablar contigo así que vine a buscarte- le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza –Quien te viera con ese uniforme _navegante_, no te sienta tan mal-

-Ya no soy más una navegante y para que lo sepas el que diseñó este uniforme tiene un pésimo gusto, está horrible-

-Si, como sea. El uniforme es lo de menos, lo que vengo a hablar contigo es precisamente de tus habilidades, Nami-le dijo acercándose hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella –quiero hacer un grupo élite de expedición y como podrás adivinar quiero que tú seas la navegante-

-No –dijo ella simplemente.

-No te estoy preguntando, querían unirse la marina de Dressrosa ¿no? Pues ahora como uno de los gobernantes te estoy dando una orden directa de reclutamiento y no solo a ti, sino a toda tu banda también. Repórtense en el castillo a las 800 horas sin falta- y dicho esto dio media vuelta para pasar a retirarse.

-¿Y si no queremos ir?- le gritó ella desafiante.

Law solo se giró un poco con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Si no están con nosotros, están contra nosotros-

Y con esto continuó su camino para salir de Green Bit. Nami solo apretó los puños. Era cierto que había sido decisión unánime el unirse a la nueva marina, pero no esperaba que tendrían que volver al mar tan pronto, no se sentía preparada para ello y menos con una tripulación desconocida. Lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de que sus nakamas también habían sido llamados. Sin embargo Law no solía dar pasos en falso y esa simple idea no le daba buena espina.

**No quería ni imaginarse que era lo que tramaba aquél nuevo "Rey" que no dejaba de ser un pirata.**

.*~*.

Puntualmente a las 8 de la mañana, los ex-mugiwaras se encontraban en la puerta del palacio de Poker, todos vistiendo sus uniformes y aparentemente indiferentes a lo que fuera a pasar, aunque la noche anterior cuando Nami les había anunciado lo dicho por Law, al igual que ella su primer reacción fue decir que no, pero dadas las circunstancias les era imposible negarse.

Caminaron por el interior del palacio cuando una de las sirvientas se aproximo a ellos y se pusieron en guardia al ver que se trataba de Baby 5.

-Los Mugiwaras! – gritó y luego se volvió hacía Franky- El cyborg! Vienen a atacar al maestro! –y convirtió inmediatamente su brazo en un cañón mientras sacaba una katana de sabrá Oda donde. Afortunadamente Law apareció atrás de ella.

-Ya deja eso, te he dicho cientos de veces que el maestro murió hace mucho –le dijo neutral –Vengan por aquí, les explicaré el plan…-

Los mugiwaras siguieron a Law no sin antes unos cuantos Mellorien's de Sanji y unas miradas de reto entre Franky y la maid, esta última así como la última vez que los vio no pudo evitar sonreírle al tirador haciendo que este se abochornara.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo al cual si le prestabas demaciada atención terminarías mareándote por tantos patrones que adornaban tanto las paredes como el piso. Llegaron a unas grandes puertas de madera y entraron por la que estaba entreabierta.

En el interior del salón había una mesa redonda y se sorprendieron que no hubiera nadie más adentro, incluso las cortinas estaban cerradas, siendo unas lámparas lo único que iluminaba la habitación, e incluso al entrar ellos, Baby 5 se aseguró de cerrar con llave la puerta y se quedó junto a ella en forma defensiva.

**¿Qué era exacatamente lo que Law estaba planeando?**

-Perdonen tanto secreto y seguridad, pero esta misión es altamente secreta, incluso para los demás gobernantes del reino –dijo evidentemente refiriéndose a los que ocupaban los otros 3 tronos de Dressrosa

-Al grano Law, dinos que es lo que quieres que hagamos- dijo Sanji mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

Law se inclinó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto sombrío. Sin embargo Nami pensó que más bien era melancólico. Reconocía esa mirada, ella la veía todas las mañanas en el espejo.

-Su misión soldados, será rastrear a una prófuga de la justicia –les explicó seriamente –esta mujer logró escapar de Akainu hace 2 años y nadie la ha visto desde entonces. Sin embargo, la Marina últimamente ha estado haciendo sondeos en las islas buscando a una mujer con las mismas características. Es de suma importancia que nosotros la encontremos antes que ellos y la traigamos a Dressrosa en calidad de refugiada –concluyó -¿Me he explicado lo suficiente?-

Los ex-mugiwaras se tomaron un momento para analizar la situación. ¿Una mujer que había escapado de Akainu? Vaya, eso sí era todo un logro. Brook fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta mujer?- preguntó el esqueleto mientras todos lo miraban –Digo, como para que la Marina siga buscándola tan desesperadamente tiene que ser alguien importante, ¿O no Trafalgar-san?-

-Temo que no puedo darles mucha información por que la misión podría verse comprometida en caso de que surgiera el espijonaje –dijo seriamente –pero puedo darles un poco de información básica sobre ella, si es que no la conocen ya de antemano- dicho esto de entre los pliegues del saco que portaba ese día sacó un cartel de búsqueda y lo dejó justo al centro de la mesa.

Nami se acercó un poco, tomó el cartel y se sorprendió de leer: "Jewerly Bonney"

-¿Una de los supernovas?- le preguntó al pelinegro -¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-

-Oe ¿Qué no es la que convirtió a toda una tropa de Marines en bebés y ancianos el mismo día que nos separamos en Shabondy?- preguntó Usopp quitándole el cartel a Nami para verlo mejor

-¿En bebés? –dijo Sanji sacando un cigarrillo y hachándole también una hojeada al cartel –me recuerda a Ain-chan, ya saben, la hermosa chica ex-marine aliada de Z-

-Ah no me lo recuerden!- dijo el renito agachándose un poco bajo la mesa

-Yohohohoho tienes razón! ¿Tendrán el mismo tipo de fruta del diablo?- preguntó el músico

-Que yo sepa eso no se puede –comentó Franky –hay similares más no iguales-

-El quid de todo esto –dijo Law interrumpiéndolos e inclinándose hacia ellos –radica precisamente en sus poderes. Es verdad que puede convertir a personas en bebés y ancianos, sin embargo desconozco el total alcance de su poder. Aquí lo problemático es… que ella no posee ninguna fruta del diablo-

-¿Estás de locos verdad?- soltó Usopp pero al ver la mirada de Law entendió que no era ninguna broma –Demonios, si no tiene una fruta del diablo ¿Cómo demonios hace eso?-

-Información clasificada narizón-ya- le contestó el Doctor de la muerte de forma cortante- Ese no es el punto. El gobierno la busca y tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos. Fin de la historia –le quitó el cartel al renito quien lo miraba con atención y se lo guardó en su chaqueta para después sacar una gruesa carpeta y entregársela a Nami –Aquí está toda la información que he reunido al respecto y las referencias de algunas islas donde la han visto. Planea una ruta rápida para la del último avistamiento, partimos mañana.-

Law se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Le susurró algo a Baby 5 y se marchó rápidamente del lugar dejando a los ex-mugiwaras pensativos.

Nami de mala gana abrió la carpeta y analizó los burdos mapas de las islas. Al parecer la última donde Bonney había estado no estaba muy lejos de allí, unos cuantos días de camino. Suspiró. En verdad no quería volver a navegar, pero al igual que sus nakama, le había intrigado bastante todo lo que Law les había dicho, además, sospechaba que había mucho más de lo que Trafalgar les había dicho, no solo sobre la pirata, más bien sobre su relación con ella.

En fin. Una nueva aventura podría sentarles bien, la verdad era que extrañaba bastante el mar.

_**¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?**_

.*~*.

A la mañana siguiente bajo las expertas órdenes de Nami, un navío de extraño diseño, que parecía más bien un submarino y no un barco, partió de la costa oeste de Dressrosa.

El día transcurrió sin mayores cambios, los mugiwara no hablaban mucho entre ellos. Era extraño regresar al mar y sobre todo en un barco que no fuera el Sunny, y a pesar de ello no podían evitar sentirse revitalizados con la salada brisa azotando en sus caras y el sentir de la fría brisa cuando ya casi al anochecer evadieron por poco una poderosa tormenta.

-Bueno creo que el clima se ha estabilizado, anclaremos aquí pero no podemos bajar la guardia. Alguien tendrá que quedarse vigilando durante la noche- le dijo Nami a Law quien estaba en la cubierta superior

-¿Qué anclaremos aquí? Creí que solo el capitán podía determinar esa decisión y que yo sepa tu solo eres la navegante- respondió sin siquiera mirar a verla.

Nami apretó los puños pero no dijo nada al respecto. Trafalgar se volvió un poco y al ver el enojo de la gata ladrona embozó una media sonrisa.

-No no decía para ofenderte Nami-ya- dijo volviéndose hacia ella del todo- creo que estabas acostumbrada a ser más que la navegante con los Mugiwara ¿Me equivoco?-

-Te equivocas Law, Él era quien al final tomaba las decisiones por más que nos opusiéramos-contestó Nami dispuesta a marcharse para no continuar con el tema, aún era bastante doloroso para ella.

-Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir… - pero eso ya no lo escuchó ella porque ya se había marchado. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el barandal donde minutos antes había estado observando la cubierta del barco y el infinito océano.

Observó como ella gritaba las órdenes y los mugiwaras, incluso los miembros de su tripulación la obedecían sin chistar mientras Bepo de disculpaba una y otra vez. _¿Cómo es que habían terminado así?_

Oh claro que lo recordaba a la perfección. Nunca olvidaría el día que lo que quedaba de los Mugiwaras llegaron al palacio de Dressrosa, totalmente diferentes a cuando los conoció en Punk Hazard. Habían dejado de ser una banda escandalosa para ser una de frías y duras miradas e inmutables expresiones faciales.

Le pidieron unirse a su _"ejército"._ El no aceptó sin saber antes el por qué. Así que cuando sin contarle detalles que él supuso que jamás revelarían le dijeron que Mugiwara-ya estaba vivo no pudo evitar impresionarse.

_**Ese cabrón no se moría con nada.**_

La voluntad de D, siempre rodeada de misterios. Sacó de la gabardina que usaba ese día el cartel de búsqueda de Bonney y lo observó con detenimiento, como si quisiera encontrar algo oculto en ese simple pedazo de papel que le dijera más de la pelirosa.

-Vaya sigues aquí- escuchó decir a una voz a su espalda que reconoció como la de la navegante. –Ya es bastante noche, sería mejor que entraras, mañana nos espera una jornada completa de viaje-

Trafalgar miró el cielo y la luna se alzaba sobre ellos en cuarto menguante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando oscurecía, y de eso parecía que habían pasado horas.

-Si, eso haré- le dijo guardando el cartel de nuevo –Nami-ya- la llamó antes de que volviera a dejarlo solo en aquella cubierta.

-¿Qué?- respondió toscamente pensando que la volvería a ofender.

-Si lo extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no vas en su búsqueda?-

No necesitaba decirle a quién se estaba refiriendo, ella lo comprendió de inmediato. Lo miró a los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de soledad que ella tan bien conocía. Caminó hacia la barandilla y se recargó en ella sin dejar de mirar a Law.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Él fue el que nos abandonó-

-Pero aún no saben exactamente el motivo-

-¿Acaso eso importa? –le contestó con voz quebrada mirando hacia el mar -Nosotros nunca lo hemos abandonado, por más estúpida y peligrosa que sea la aventura… siempre estuve... siempre estuvimos allí para él… y él –hizo una breve pausa- y él no fue siquiera para darnos un motivo, un porqué… simplemente se fue y ya nunca regresará-

-Hay veces que los motivos implican demasiados riesgos navegante-ya, motivos que van más allá de unas cuantas lesiones de batalla-le dijo el seriamente y también perdiendo su mirada en el océano.

Nami lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso Law? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas de Bonney? ¿Su poder?-

El médico de la muerte bajó su mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

-Su poder es lo último que me interesa-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Quiero protegerla, porque ella es lo más importante que he tenido –dijo suavemente y se volvió hacia Nami. –Quiero hacerlo por la misma razón por la que no puedes olvidar a Mugiwara-ya, si tú lo admites yo también lo haré-

La miró desafiante. No sabía por qué pero desde que la conoció, sentía que esa mujer era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser… **y él quería saber que era.**

Fruncía el ceño, apretaba el puño, después se relajó y suspiró. En verdad que era todo un misterio.

-Está bien, lo admito. _**Aún estoy enamorada de él**_- admitió la pelinaranja y él sonrió con satisfacción.

-Siempre lo supe. _**Y yo estoy enamorado de Jewerly Bonney**_- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella para sin previo aviso fundir sus labios con los suyos.

Nami nunca lo esperó, pero tampoco se resistió. No es que le gustara Trafalgar Law, era solamente que se sentía tan sola, tan vacía que ese pequeño detalle de calor humano hizo que se estremeciera hasta la última fibra de su ser y sabía que Law sentía lo mismo.

_**Ambos habían tocado fondo.**_

Besándose y con los brazos en el cuello del supernova y los suyos rodeando su cintura se condujeron hacia el interior del camarote del capitán.

.*~*.

Pasaron los días y llegaron a la pequeña isla de extraña superficie rocosa que recordaba a joyas preciosas en búsqueda de Bonney sin obtener resultado alguno. Fue hasta que Usopp quién le estaba alardeando a unos niños y con Baby 5 de cómo una vez derrotó a 1000 hombres encapuchados en un oscuro callejón de una isla llena de los más temibles malhechores cuando uno de los niños lo interrumpió

-Eso no es nada! El otro día vi cuando la marina detuvo a una mujer encapuchada! Hicieron falta las tropas armadas de Vegapunk y 100 soldados de la marina para detenerla!-

-100? Eran más de 500!- le dijo el otro niño

-eran muchísimos! Y también había un vicealmirante!-le contestó el primero.

Al final no supieron cuántos soldados fueron, pero sí lograron deducir que aquella mujer encapuchada era Bonney. Había sido capturada y posiblemente herida por las tropas armadas de Vegapunk, un escuadrón élite con la última tecnología científica de la marina.

Al saber esto Law, inmediatamente ordenó que se disfrazaran e investigaran de encubierto por toda la isla, si esos niños vieron algo, seguramente alguien más lo habría visto también y poseyera mejor información. La mayoría recaudó la misma información que habían dicho los niños. Solo Nami y Baby 5 lograron recolectar información de utilidad.

Bonney había sido llevada a la base de la marina más cercana, el G-12. Allí esperarían el arribo de algún almirante para escoltarla hasta Marie Joa, algo sumamente inicial para tratarse de un criminal pirata.

Esa información solo hizo especular aún más a los ex-mugiwaras del verdadero poder de Bonney ¿Para qué la querían en Marie Joa? El motivo de Law ya lo conocían, Nami se había encargado de decírselos en absoluta confidencialidad, claro que había eludido los detalles posteriores a su plática con el médico de la muerte.

Pero ahora que sabían el verdadero motivo, cooperaron más fácilmente con él, aunque claro está que les gustaría saber la historia completa. Mientras, Nami y Trafalgar se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, al grado que la chica dormía casi todas las noches con él, pero no como muchos curiosos lo podrían haber pensado. Después de esa noche no había vuelto a tener otro tipo de acercamiento físico, lo que a ellos les gustaba era hablar por horas, casi hasta el amanecer.

La noche anterior a su llegada al G-12, Law por fin accedió a contarle a Nami su pasado con Bonney, quien se quedó tremendamente impactada y conmovida con lo que escuchó. No pudo evitar que una fugaz lágrima escapara cuando el pelinegro terminó su relato. Él le había dicho sus motivos, así que ella también accedió a contarle todo lo sucedido con el capitán.

-¿Tenemos más en común de lo que creíamos verdad?- le dijo el capitán delo Black Hearts –Hasta nuestras historias se parecen-

-La diferencia es que Bonney no te ocultó nada-

-No tenía por qué, ella ya lo había perdido todo. Mugiwara-ya aún los tiene a ustedes-suspiró- ¿Te parece si mejor repasamos el plan de mañana?-

Y así lo hicieron. Consiguieron interrogar a un marine en extremo borracho en una de las islas donde se había abastecido durante el viaje y así es como descubrieron la forma de lograr entrar a la base.

Lo único que les atemorizaba era no llegar a tiempo, o que llegaran demasiado pronto o que el almirante asignado para la misión ya hubiera llegado al lugar, pues ellos eran solamente 12. Pero no era momento de temer.

_**Había viajado hasta allí y no se irían sin Bonney.**_

.*~*.

Lo que comenzó como un plan medianamente bien elaborado se convirtió en un total caos. Uno de sus temores se había vuelto realidad.

Habían llegado antes que el barco de Bonney. Ella aún no se encontraba en la base, sin embargo y para fortuna de ellos, el barco estaba próximo a arribar y aún nadie les había comunicado de su intrusión en la base.

Lo que no esperaban, era que un barco sin bandera atacara la base al mismo tiempo que ellos y sobre todo, que al parecer otro barco de la misma tripulación apareciera como refuerzo.

Ya no sabían si combatían con marines, piratas o lo que fuera que eran los otros.

Todos atacaban con lo que podían y como podían debido a la confusión. Nami solo rogaba que Law pudiera encontrar a Bonney y liberarla aún en medio de todo ese caos.

Ella usaba todo el poder de su clima tact ahora reforzando sus ataque con haki y asestando con poderosas patas a cualquier pobre desdichado que osara acercársele demasiado.

No sabía cómo es que había terminado en la cubierta de otro barco, pero eso no importaba, ella peleaba ferozmente hasta que algo llamó su atención por una milésima de segundo. Mientras usaba uno de sus ataques de rayos pudo escuchar algo parecido a un _"gomu gomu…"_

_No. Él no podía estar allí._

Se giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros que conocía tan bien.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir e incluso dejaron de respirar. Dejaron de escuchar, de sentir y de luchar. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquella sucia cubierta de un barco de la Marina.

-Nami- la llamó esperando lo inesperado.

-Lu…ffy- respondió ella.

Y el impacto de volver a escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre lo hizo perder el control.

La misma sensación que lo envolvió aquel fatídico día que Zoro había perdido su pierna, estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo.

No.

No.

**NO!**

.

.

.

Y entonces sucedió.

El arma ancestral tomó posesión de su cuerpo y disparó toda aquella energía acumulada dentro de él.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

_Zeus. El arma capaz de controlar la gravedad de la materia envolvió a las naves y el G-12 envolviéndolos a todos en su poder y sin la más mínima capacidad de escapar._

.

.

.

Entonces una figura cubierta por una gruesa gabardina negra se acercó velozmente hacia el mugiwara e hizo estremecer su voz en medio de todo aquel alboroto.

-ROOM!-

_**Y un campo de fuerza de desplegó atrapando solo a Luffy y a Trafalgar antes de que por todo el lugar se escuchara el sonido de la inminente explosión.**_

.*~*.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Luffy ha perdido el control de Zeus? ¿Será otro accidente por el que nunca se perdonará? ¿Logrará Law controlarlo?

¿Iba Luffy a buscar a Bonney en Marie Joa? ¿Qué sucederá con la pelirosa?

¿Qué acontecerá ahora que Nami y Luffy se han vuelto a encontrar? ¿Volverán a estar juntos a pesar de todo?

Pero sobre todo… **¿¡USOPP QUIERE CON BABY 5!?**

_La continuación de esta "emocionante historia" en el próximo capítulo!_

_.-_

QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE?

DEJEN REVIEWS :D


	14. Desolación

**No se dejen engañar! Este FF es 10000% LuNa :D**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y el mundo debería estar agradecido por ello LOL (?)

Advertencia: **Spoilers del manga!** Cosas **inventadas**, muchas, muchas cosas inventadas! Y una escena picaresca~

Híjole! Están leyendo el manga? Me ha cambiado mucho de mis planes con este FF porque quería seguir como la misma historia de Oda pero al carajo! Sigo con lo planeado pero añadiendo detalles del manga!

(Atrasado) Feliz día del amor 3 sea cual sea el que poseen :D

Y recuerden ER = Ejército Revolucionario

.-

**Desolación**

_**.*~*.**_

"_Entonces una figura cubierta por una gruesa gabardina negra se acercó velozmente hacia el mugiwara e hizo estremecer su voz en medio de todo aquel alboroto._

_-ROOM!-_

_Y un campo de fuerza de desplegó atrapando solo a Luffy y a Trafalgar antes de que por todo el lugar se escuchara el sonido de la inminente explosión."_

La batalla en los barcos se había vuelto un todos contra todos, no se sabía quiénes eran aliados y quienes eran enemigos, varios hirieron incluso a sus propios camaradas sin saberlo. Se habría convertido en una masacre de no ser por el potente estruendo que había llamado la atención, haciendo que todos dejaran de pelear para volverse al origen del mismo.

Zoro conocía a la perfección el sonido de aquella explosión, pues había vivido en carne propia algunas de las detonaciones. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, sonaba amortiguado. Tan rápido como pudo corrió, casi voló a donde sabía que estaba Luffy. Tsk No podía dejarlo solo ni un solo segundo.

Algunos revolucionarios interpretaron su gesto como un signo de retirada y cuando Ivankov gritó la orden comenzaron a volver a sus barcos…o a lo que quedaba de ellos, ya que la explosión había destruido casi por completo uno de ellos, tenían que reorganizarse rápidamente para aprovechar el despiste de la marina y de aquel otro barco de velas amarillas.

El peliverde llegó al lugar de la explosión donde no le sorprendió encontrarse a Luffy manchado de sangre pero al parecer completo. Lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue encontrarse a Trafalgar Law en el mismo estado y a una Nami en shock. Armó rápidamente el puzle en un su mente y le encontró sentido. Pero no era momento para reencuentros, simplemente tomó al mugiwara y al doctor de la muerte, levantándolos a ambos como costales para luego decirle a la pelinaranja.

-Vamos tras el mismo objetivo, somos aliados. Vamos al otro barco, tenemos que escapar de aquí-

Ella tan astuta como siempre fue, hizo a un lado su conmoción y lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Zoro corría rápidamente con la adrenalina latiéndole tan fuerte en las venas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la unión con su pierna artificial comenzaba a sangrar alarmantemente. Todo se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de perderse, pues de uno de los barcos vio brotar unas gigantescas manos fleur. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban ya en el barco menos dañado de los revolucionarios.

-Hola Nami, tiempo sin verte- le dijo la arqueóloga –supongo que los demás también están aquí-

La navegante no correspondió al saludo pero si calló en cuenta de que los otros se preocuparían si ella y Law no regresaban al barco, sin embarga Robin se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

-Ya avisé a los demás a donde nos dirigimos, descansa y cura tus heridas, los revolucionarios se harán cargo de Luffy y Trafalgar- le dijo con su impasible tono de siempre, mientras se alejaba de allí con una mano en la cabeza tratando de contener la sangre que le salía por una herida.

Nami la miró marcharse y luego observó el horizonte donde cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño el G-12. ¿Habrían logrado rescatar a Bonney? ¿Qué querrían los revolucionarios con ella? Sentía que se habían metido en un lío aun más gordo y además… el volver a ver a sus nakamas la había dejado sin saber que pensar y que sentir… una punzada de dolor la distrajo y se llevó una mano al abdomen donde tenía un corte causado por alguna espada, además de algunos moretes que ya comenzaban a tomar color. Miró a su alrededor y mientras algunos revolucionarios ayudaban a sus compañeros a curarse, con sus habilidades de ladrona, logró sustraer unas vendas y algo de alcohol. Ya le pediría a Chopper que la revisara cuando llegaran a... cuando llegaran a donde sea que iban.

.*~*.

No sabía decir en qué momento se había dormido ni tampoco quien le había puesto una manta encima pero el sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando se despertó, había pasado más de un día desde el rescate de Bonney, se paró rápidamente haciendo que se mareara un poco al hacerlo. Cuando se estabilizó corrió por el barco buscando alguna pista sobre Bonney.

Había recorrido ya la mitad del barco cuando decidió buscar en el comedor, el cual estaba lleno de espectadores alrededor de una mesa. En el centro había una inmensa cantidad de platos, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue… _**Él**_. Pero entonces escuchó la voz de una mujer exigiendo más comida. Se abrió paso entre los espectadores y contempló a una malherida Jewelry Bonney aún en bata devorando cualquier cosa que le pusieran en un plato mientras bebía licor de un barril.

Le dieron ganas de reír. Pensar que aquella comelona muchacha había causado tantos problemas y ahora estaba muy quitada de la pena acabándose las reservas de todos. Al parecer todo había valido la pena. ¿Pero dónde estaba Law? Recordó que estaba malherido después de la explosión de Luffy… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Y tal como había entrado, salió sigilosamente del lugar topándose con Zoro a la salida. Se miraron unos instantes sin decirse nada, Nami fue la primer en moverse y darse la media vuelta para marcharse. Pero Zoro le gritó antes de que se fuera.

**-Él ha preguntado por ti-**

Nami sintió un calor en el estómago, pero sus convicciones eran más fuertes, así que siguió caminando por el barco hasta dar con un camarote vacío. Tomó una manta de una repisa y se acomodó en una de las hamacas que había allí.

_**Prefería dormir. Para no pensar… para no sentir.**_

.*~*.

Llevaban 18 días navegando en altamar sin detenerse por provisiones, las cuales ya comenzaban a escasear a un nivel alarmante. Todos le echaban la culpa a Bonney pero ella hacía caso omiso y se encerraba en el camarote donde se recuperaba Law. Nami había intentado visitarlo pero siempre que iba a llamar a la puerta se detenía primero a escuchar, algunas veces eran estruendosas risas, otras veces escuchó llantos e incluso gemidos, por lo que había desistido.

El resto del día se la pasaba vagando por el barco, buscando algo de valor, mapas de rutas secretas, logs, objetos desconocidos… los tomaba _"prestados"_ y luego los dejaba olvidados en cualquier lugar. También se escondía para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y por ello sabía que solo les faltaba un día de viaje hacía su destino, la base secreta del Ejército Revolucionario.

.-.

La llegada a Baltigo fue un poco extraña, la habían hecho separarse de los demás y fue llevada a una pequeña construcción dónde ya esperaban sus nakamas y los piratas Heart. Un revolucionario de mala pinta, lleno de cicatrices y con un brazo lleno de tatuajes comenzó a hacerles preguntas de todo tipo, sin embargo Robin lo llamó, habló un poco con él y los dejaron avanzar dentro de la ciudad revolucionaria.  
>Llegaron hasta el edificio más alto de la cuidad, los condujeron a un pequeño salón dejándolos momentáneamente solos.<p>

Nami aprovechó para contar a sus nakamas que Bonney estaba a salvo y recuperándose al igual que Law, todos se alegaron de saberlo ya que los revolucionarios no les daban muchos detalles por si alguien interceptaba los den den mushi. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, todos compartían las inquietudes de Nami pero sobre todo temían por cuál sería su nuevo rol, temían que Law se aliara con el ER y tuvieran que salir a misiones en otras islas. Los mugiwara ya no querían navegar más, incluso rogaban por regresar a Dressrosa dónde al menos tenían una falsa tranquilidad. Aquel lugar lleno de extraños personajes y la cercanía de sus nakamas _"perdidos" _los ponía de nervios. Sobre todo a Usopp quién temía que le desmintieran todos sus logros frente a Baby 5.

-Usopp deja de estarte preocupando por estupideces- lo regañó la navegante- eso es lo que menos importa en este momento-

Él la miró receloso –que tú te hallas vuelto una amargada no quiere decir que todos lo seamos- dijo más para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste de Nami-swan narizón de mierda?- gritó Sanji enfurecido por el insulto a su bella damisela.

-Yohohohohoho pelea! –Rió el esqueleto- esto merece un canto de guerra-

-¿Pelea? –preguntó Baby 5 –¡Usopp me necesita! –

-Lo siento- se disculpó Beppo

-Ejem, lamento interrumpirlos – dijo un miembro del ER vestido con la mitad de su ropa de un color y la mitad de otro –El líder me ordenó conducirlos a la sala mayor de reuniones estratégicas. Síganme por favor-

Los Heart siguieron al peculiar sujeto fuera de la sala y luego por unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a diversos e intrincados pasillos laterales. Todo el edificio parecía un laberinto, cualquier novato podría perderé fácilmente.

-Oi- le susurró Nami a Usopp- ¿Qué crees que sea eso de _"la sala mayor de reuniones estratégicas"_?

-No lo sé -le respondió el narizón- pero un nombre tan largo nunca puede ser algo bueno-

Nami reprimió una risa al darse cuenta que su guía había parado frente a una puerta. Esperó hasta que todo el grupo estuviera en torno a ella para abrirla y anunciarlos a los miembros del ER que ya se encontraban dentro. Nami alcanzó a distinguir alrededor de 20 personas sentadas a lo largo de una mesa rectangular, entre ellos, Bonney y Law, el último aún cubierto de vendajes y un poco paliducho.

-Los piratas Heart ya están aquí-

-Perfecto –dijo un hombre pelinegro sentado en la cabecera, quién los miró fijamente. –Mi nombre es Monkey D. Dragon, líder del Ejército Revolucionario. Por favor tomen asiento-

Nami se quedó atónita. Él era el padre de…. de _**él**_. Fue entonces cuando su vista periférica capto la mirada del sombrero de paja mientras esta se sentaba al lado de un hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, de enorme cabeza y peculiar afro morado. Mientras Dragon intercambiaba unas breves palabras con el revolucionario que los guió hasta la sala, Nami lo observó detenidamente. Físicamente se parecían bastante, pero la forma en que se movían era totalmente diferente, también su postura, su porte sobrio a pesar de su aspecto _rebelde_ y el tatuaje de su rostro.

-Bien- habló Dragon una vez que todos habían ocupado sus asientos –Se preguntarán el motivo por el que convoqué a esta junta –la mayoría asintieron –Bueno, el motivo es nada menos que esta señorita- dijo mirando directamente a Bonney.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- masculló simulando una falsa sorpresa –Yo pensé que me habían traído por la comida-

-Bonney….- la regañó Law con una media sonrisa

-Así es señorita Jewelry Bonney-dijo Dragon calmadamente- ¿O debería decir, _**Wolf D. Bonney**_?- La pelirosa se puso tensa en su asiento y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo es que él…?-preguntó Law sorprendido. Los Heart no comprendían nada y miraban intermitentemente a Law y Bonney, y al líder de ER.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Dragon?- vociferó la ojiviolácea.

-Primero que nada, le recomiendo que se calme y reconsidere su situación, el hacer una pelean en medio de una sala de reuniones rodeada por mis hombres no parece la mejor de las ideas- inquirió Dragon mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus pulgares. Bonney se sentó nerviosa. Dragon no la había amenazado, simplemente le mostró la obviedad de la situación. Nami también se sintió incómoda y más aún cuando el pequeño Chopper quien se encontraba a su derecha le susurro.

-las paredes tienen algo de Kairoseki-

Definitivamente estaban en desventaja. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a planear una ruta de escape, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Dragon que había vuelto a hablar.

-Veo que han comprendido la situación y efectivamente sabemos _**qué**_ es usted señorita Wolf, así que ¿Por qué no se lo explica al resto de los presentes? –

Bonney se reclinó en su asiento, tomó aire y luego comenzó a hablar.

-_**Mi nombre es Wolf D. Bonney, tengo 1453 años y soy una habitante del país perdido al cual ustedes llaman Raftel**_.-

_-¿Raftel?-_pensó Nami. – _¿Cómo que país perdido? Espera… ¿Tiene 1453 años? Además ella es una D.!_ - Desvió la mirada hacia los presentes y se sorprendió al ver que Zoro y el pelinegro tenían los mismos rostros atónitos de sus nakamas, mientras que Robin se mostraba tan impasible como siempre.

-Mi país natal fue destruido hace más de 800 años por el Gobierno Mundial, en el siglo vacío.- continuó hablando- Desde antes de esta guerra nosotros ya sabíamos que era inevitable que algún día, un país quisiera apoderarse de nuestros conocimientos, por lo que desarrollamos una escritura codificada cuya enseñanza solo fue designada a algunos. Guardamos nuestros conocimientos y nuestro propósito en este mundo en los poneygraphs y los dispersamos por el Grand Line con un orden específico. Cuando la unión de los 25 países atacó, yo ya lo había visto venir, mi propósito era fungir de oráculo y guiar a mi pueblo para evitar la extinción. Sin embargo el enemigo nos tomo por sorpresa y fui capturada. –Dijo bajando la mirada- por mi culpa solo quedan poco vestigio de nuestra existencia, si tan solo yo… -la voz de Bonney e quebró y bajo la mirada, todo aguardaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta que volvió a hablar –casi todos los conocimientos de mi pueblo se perdieron cuando los _"shamanes"_ de un rey de la alianza experimentaron conmigo. Aún poseo cierto recuerdos pero no lo suficientes como para saber el por qué estoy aquí… o siquiera saber qué es lo que debo hacer, solo soy un ser inútil ridículamente inmortal. –susurró con tristeza finalmente.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, nadie estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que se debía decir en una situación así.

-Confírmeme mis sospechas señorita Wolf- dijo al fin Dragon- ¿Esa inmortalidad es producto de una fruta del diablo?-

Bonney lo miró con una sonrisa casi burlona. –No, no lo es-

¿Podemos entonces confirmar que usted posee los poderes de la arma ancestral Cronos?- habló Robin esta vez, cuyo brillo e interés por la respuesta era más que evidente. Tras una breve pausa Bonney respondió.

-Sí, así es. Poseo el poder de Cronos y aunque no estoy muy segura de cuál sea su propósito, he aprendido a manipularla para que crean que solo se trata de una fruta del diablo un poco peculiar.-

-Pero los líderes actuales del Gobierno Mundial la reconocieron. Por eso quisieron capturarla- dijo la arqueóloga más confirmando que preguntando. Bonney solo asintió. –Bien esto nos da a entender que no nos está diciendo toda la verdad, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quería el gobierno con usted?-

Bonney se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Law se levantó de su asiento.

-Es suficiente- dijo el doctor, pero Bonney lo jaló de la camisa para que se volviera a sentar.

-Se los diré, pero después de eso me dejarán ir-finalizó seriamente. La tensión en la sala era tal que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Nami comenzó a encajar las piezas y no le gustó nada lo que estaba descubriendo, esto definitivamente iba más allá de su antigua meta de navegar por todo el mundo y encontrar el One Piece, y aunque ese sueño _"ya no existiera"_ no podía dejar de pensar…

_**¿En qué demonios nos hemos metido?**_

Mientras los revolucionarios parecían hablarse con la mirada hasta que finalmente uno de ellos dijo –Pues a mí me parece un trato justo, no lo crees Dragon?-

El mencionado volvió a juntar sus dedos en ese ademán tan particular que tenía. –Me parece un trato justo, pero… -añadió- las preguntas que debes contestar serán dos-

Bonney hizo una mueca, pero su instinto le decía que por alguna razón, la segunda sería más importante que la primera.

-Está bien-aceptó finalmente. Tomo un respiro y se dispuso a aclarar lo primero-Los líderes principales de los Tenryuubitos que ustedes conocen ahora, son los mismos que destruyeron mi pueblo hace 800 años-

-¿Estás diciendo que los hiciste inmortales?- interrumpió Usopp quien luego avergonzado se agachó en su asiento.

-No, y es por ello que me necesitan. Cada cierto tiempo tengo que utilizar mi arma para rejuvenecerlos o morirán… aunque eso sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar –una triste media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – ¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?-

Dragon miró fugazmente a su hijo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Nami.

-La siguiente pregunta te la hará Luffy- dijo este.

Todo se volvieron hacia el sombrero de paja quien miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante al líder revolucionario, pero él nunca bajó la mirada. Finalmente el mugiwara con la furia en los ojos se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, fue Zoro quien le hizo la pregunta a la pelirosa.

-Oi, queremos saber que tanto daño causa usar un arma ancestral-

Bonney lo miró confundida, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Pues depende mucho del arma, todas son diferentes y tienen diferentes propósitos no sé a cual te… -

-Zeus- la interrumpió la arqueóloga.

Luffy quien hace unos segundos yacía congelado con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, listo para marcharse, se giró lentamente. Él no quería preguntar nada porque sus ex-nakamas encajarían todas las piezas, sabrían que él poseía el arma, que perdía fácilmente el control de ella y que había sellado su destino. Sin embargo, quería escuchar lo que dijera aquella extraña mujer, luego se escaparía un rato, en lo que Law y su tripulación volvían de donde quiera que hubieran venido, así no tendría que encararlos, darles explicaciones o volver a decirles adiós.

Él no era un cobarde, pero tampoco iba a embaucarlos en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

La pelirosa había cerrado los ojos y tenía las manos en la cabeza, como si lo que estuviera recordando le produjera un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin –pero no recuerdo mucho de Zeus, era el arma más poderosa de mi pueblo… y a mí ni siquiera me dejaron saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía. Recuerdo que en ocasiones me llamaban para rejuvenecer a su guardián. Al final los guardianes morían en poco tiempo y solo conocí a una sola persona capaz de portarla pero acabó consumiéndose al poco tiempo. ¡Pobre de aquel desdichado que tenga el infortunio de poseerla…!-

Un portazo interrumpió la declaración. Después de esto, todos fueron mandados a diferentes pero contiguas habitaciones en la planta 7.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus cuartos por la escalera de caracol y Sanji conversaba un poco con aquel extravagante sujeto que insistía en llamarlo _Candy-chan_, Nami no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había dicho en la sala, pero sobre todo en las reacciones de los allí presentes.

¿Qué significaban la actitud del que había sido su capitán? Estaba comenzando firmemente a creer que tenía una relación con Zeus pero…

-Oi Supah Nami, ¿nos estás prestando atención? –le dijo el cyborg quien junto con Brook se le habían puesto a la par.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Qué era lo que decían?-

-Decía que quisiera saber si aún puedo usar el poder de Hades- le dijo Brook casi en un murmullo- Me gustaría saber si aquella señorita sabe más de mi arma… y de paso puedo preguntarle si me deja ver sus panties-

-No creo que eso le agrade mucho a Law, por el olor a hormonas que desprendían ambos no dudo que en este momento estén copu…-

-Sí, si, ya entendimos Chopper- lo interrumpió Usopp quien dejó por un momento a Baby 5 y se acercó a Nami –Oi, crees que tú sabes… em … ¿Tenga alguna relación con Zeus?-

-Sí, es lo mismo que estaba pensando… pero si es así…-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Lo último que había dicho la pelirosa no era precisamente alentador. Usopp dio un respingo asustando a Nami.

-Ya sé a quién podemos preguntarle…- dijo mientras casi sincronizados iban dejando que los demás se adelantaran para poder separarse del grupo.

-¿A quién?-preguntó la gata ladrona.

_**-Zoro-**_

.*~*.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí?- le preguntó por enésima vez Usopp

-Ya te dije que sí, y a la próxima que me preguntes añadiré 100,000 berries más a tu deuda!-

El tirador y la navegante se encontraban afuera de la habitación 408, dónde se supone que dormían Zoro y el ex-capitán. Sabían por lo que habían escuchado mientras recorrían la base, que Luffy no había sido visto desde que salió de la sala mayor de reuniones estratégicas, así que sabían que no se encontraría en la habitación. Llevaban casi 10 minutos frente a la puerta sin animarse a tocar. ¿Qué se supone que dirían?

"_Hola Zoro, mucho tiempo sin vernos! ¿Te cambiaste de corte de cabello? ¿Qué tal el clima en Baltigo? Oe nos puedes decir qué relación tiene Luffy con Zeus?"_

Por supuesto que no. ¿O sí?

Pero antes de que pudieran decidirse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Ya me hartaron con tanto cuchicheo, entren de una buena vez- les dijo el pirata. Ambos tomados por sorpresa atravesaron en silencio el umbral de la puerta. La habitación era sencilla, pero algo que desde el principio les llamó la atención fue el sombrero de paja que reposaba sobre un pequeño escritorio.

-Desde que nos fuimos no lo ha vuelto a usar- dijo Zoro intuyendo lo que estaban pensando. –Siéntense o algo, me da fatiga el verlos allí parados- refunfuñó al tiempo que le quitaba el corcho a una botella con los dientes, le daba un largo trago y se recostaba en una de las camas, dejando ver un poco de su pierna.

Los ojos de Nami fueron directamente hacia el brillo metálico que eta deprendía, sin consideración, fue directamente hacia él y le levantó un poco más la ropa.

-Oi ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mujer?-le gruño el peliverde apartándola.

-Tu pierna… ya no está- atinó a decir la navegante

-Si ya lo sabía, gracias por recordármelo-

-Zoro… -intervino el tirador- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó preocupado con total sinceridad.

-Fue un accidente- respondió nervioso- yo… me descuidé y por eso salí lastimado, debí de haber sido más cuidadoso y… -

-Fue él ¿verdad?- se atrevió a decir la navegante consternada, no hacía falta aclarar a quién se referían. – ¡Contéstame!-

-Sí, fue él-dijo finalmente.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Usopp

El ex-cazador de piratas le dio un último trago a su botella. Sabía que este día llegaría y tendría que volver a enfrentar a sus nakamas. No se arrepentía del no haberse alejado del hombre al que le juró lealtad eterna, pero la verdad era que se moría por acabar con aquellos estúpidos secretos y mentiras. Mil y un veces había discutido con Luffy al respecto pero él no quería escuchar, él quería confiar en que Dragon estaba en lo correcto cuando acordaron mantenerlo en secreto… pero al demonio con Dragon y su ejército. Él era un pirata después de todo.

-Luffy y yo estábamos entrenando, su dominio del arma no es muy bueno y cuando sufre emociones fuertes o ya está al límite del cansancio pierde el control de ella… ambos estábamos bastante fatigados-

Nami y Usopp intercambiaron una sola mirada con la que confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Entonces… el arma ancestral de Zeus…-comenzó el tirador

-Sí, Luffy la posee- confirmó Zoro

-Pero si él la tiene, entonces lo que dijo Bonney- comenzó a decir la navegante antes de levantarse y comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación evitando la mirada de Zoro quién la miraba fijamente ante su reacción de preocupación.

Ese par era irremediable.

-¿Y cómo es que él se hizo de ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Usopp cortando el silencio.

Después de una breve pausa, el peliverde le contestó.

-Lo siento, pero eso tendrán que preguntárselo a él-

-De acuerdo… pero sigo sin entender por qué tuvieron que marcharse-

La navegante se volvió y miró fijamente a Zoro, esperando por fin la respuesta a todas sus noches de insomnio.

-Es complicado… por una parte Zeus es un arma totalmente destructiva y el que Luffy no la sepa usar muy bien no ayuda mucho. Él los quería proteger-

-Ese no es motivo suficiente y lo sabes- le dijo Nami

-Es verdad. No lo es. Pero nunca dije que fuera el único- respondió –Hay otros motivos pero no sé si yo debería… -

-Zoro –comenzó la navegante –todo este tiempo yo… necesito saberlo... Por favor- le suplicó con aquella mirada tortuosa que muchas veces había visto en su capitán.

-Está bien –cedió Zoro –Pero les advierto que yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto, Robin no es muy dada a compartir la información y aún no hemos hablado ahora que ha vuelto.

-Lo que sea, solo dilo- insistió Usopp

_**-El otro motivo por el que tuvimos que dejarlos, es por la madre de Luffy-**_

.*~*.

Esa noche Nami no podía dormir, después de todo lo que se habían enterado el remordimiento de haber juzgado mal a Luffy apareció en su conciencia, pero se obligaba a pensar que era lástima, no podía dejar atrás lo que se había jurado todos esos meses de no volver a sentir nada por él.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire para aclarar su mente. Había demasiada información que procesar.

Después de su charla con Zoro, el tirador y la navegante habían vuelto a sus nuevas habitaciones sin ser casi vistos, pues en todo el lugar había un gran alboroto, todos estaban buscando al hijo de su líder revolucionario, el cual había aparecido en uno de los tejados antes del anochecer. El peliverde los acompañó con la excusa de que no conocía el séptimo piso, aunque ambos sabían a leguas que lo que quería era ver al cocinero. Esa noche probablemente los gritos de sus discusiones no los dejarían dormir, pero sorpresivamente solo duraron un par de horas pero tampoco parecía que el ex- cazarecompensas se hubiera marchado de nuevo a su habitación.

_**¿Entonces por qué estaba de nuevo frente a la habitación 408?**_

Se maldijo a sí misma y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta sin darle siquiera tiempo de pestañear.

-¿Nami? –

-_Vamos! Una excusa!_ –Pensó -Ah… em me perdí y yo... regreso a mi habitación- balbuceó nerviosa

-No te creo- le dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que se intimidara -sentí tu energía moverse directamente hasta aquí-

Nami se quedó sin palabras, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar allí como si nada –como sea entonces me voy-

Una mano sujetó con firmeza su muñeca haciéndola entrar en la habitación. Nami se resistió enfurecida y azorada. Pero al sentir como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí e incluso escuchar como ponía el seguro de la misma le surgieron unas tremendas ganas de darle un puñetazo y noquearlo como en los viejos tiempos. Entonces él la miró a los ojos haciéndola recargarse contra la puerta mientras el recargaba ambas manos contra la misma, dejándola sin posibilidades de escapar y haciéndola respirar su aliento. Teniéndolo tan cerca, podía percibir el todavía fresco olor de la sangre y el antiséptico, así como el del vendaje recién cambiado. Se le veía algo pálido, a pesar de todo lo que parecía querer decirle con su mirada, sus ojos se veían apagados.

Hizo un ademán para apartarse de él, pero se lo impidió. En cambio tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz olfateándolo.

-Aún hueles a mandarinas- le dijo

Nami no supo que responder ante eso. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía que su voluntad flaqueaba. Pero aún estaba dolida, demasiado. Todo lo que había pasado había dejado una mella muy profunda en su corazón y dudaba que algún día lograra cerrarse por completo.

Pero al tenerlo allí frente a ella, como aquellas tantas noches en el Sunny, antes de que todos los eventos posteriores se precipitaran sobre ellos, antes de que ella decidiera ya no querer amarlo más.

Pero le era imposible.

Él pareció pesar lo mismo y poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia sus labios. En silencio, sin decir nada, juntó sus labios con los de ella y Nami se dejó llevar por completo, pasando las manos por su cuello y acercándolo más a él.

**Ambos con los ojos cerrados se besaron hasta que les dolieron los labios, hasta que se dijeron sin palabras todo lo que no habían podido en casi un año. **

Luffy sintió con una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la navegante y sintió coraje. La besó más apasionadamente haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido en su boca, encendiéndolo por completo, despertando sensaciones que ya creía dormidas desde hace mucho.

La sensación y el calor de tenerla entre sus brazos hizo que sus manos que se encontraban en la cintura de la pelinaranja comenzaran a moverse por su cuerpo más allá de su espalda. Nami hizo el amago de alejarse pero él no la dejó.

_**Ya la había dejado ir muchas veces, pero hoy no sería una de esas.**_

Acercó aún más su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndola notar cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la había anhelado y cuanto la necesitaba ahora.

Nami se sentía indefensa. Sus pensamientos se dividían en salir huyendo de ahí y en reclamar lo que era suyo. Pero se había prometido… bah! Al carajo con todo! Esta noche nadie la juzgaría, después de todo era una noche sin luna.

Así que se dejó arrastrar por todos esos sentimientos reprimidos mientras le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda, besando las viejas y nuevas cicatrices de batalla, las cuales habían aumentado considerablemente en número. Pero sobre todo cuando se deshizo de la playera qué él llevaba, alcanzó a divisar por su costado la tinta de un tatuaje, se giró por el costado de este para observarlo mejor y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando vio el tatuaje que se había hecho en la espalda.

**La jolly roger de los Mugiwara.**

La observó con detenimiento al ver que por toda la marca había cicatrices que incluso le quitaban color en algunas partes, haciendo que le diera un aspecto gastado. Luffy se giró e intentó volver a besarla al ver que sus ojos se humedecían, pero ella se alejó de él para quitarse el pijama que aún la cubría. Deslizó lenta pero ágilmente el holgado pantalón por sus sedosas piernas y entonces lo vio en su muslo derecho…el mugiwara se quedó boquiabierto, la miró a los ojos y la besó con más fuerza. La condujo a su cama con urgencia mientras le destrozaba el resto de su ropa interior. Sin aguantar un segundo más el estar desconectado de ella.

_**Se fundieron en uno solo con un gemido de placer, pero no dejaba de ser agridulce. **_

El reencuentro, el rencor, el anhelo, la pasión, el amor incierto y la desolación de no saber qué sucedería con ellos mañana. Todo ello estaba presente mientras sus cuerpos se movían bajo un antiguo compás casi olvidado y aún mientras alcanzaban el cielo, incluso cuando imparables volvieron a repetir la danza.

Simplemente no podían dejar de tocarse y de sentir ese nudo de angustia que solo lograba aflojarse con apasionados besos.

Fue hasta que el cansancio y el dolor de sus aún latentes heridas de batalla además del ardor de sus labios fue insoportable, cuando se obligaron a parar para dormir no sin antes seguir acariciándose un poco.

Nami como siempre, fue la primera en caer dormida mientras Luffy acariciaba su cabello y la curva de su cintura pasando por la cadera hasta llegar a su muslo derecho donde no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y a sentir amargura en la garganta.

Él sabía perfectamente que cuando despertara por la mañana, ella ya no estaría allí a su lado. Pero no le importó.

Acarició con cuidado la zona, como si creyera que la marca que ella portaba le fuera a quemar, pero se deshizo de ese absurdo pensamiento.

_**Después de todo, él llevaba tatuada la misma marca en la espalda.**_

.*~*.

Me encantó escribir esta última parte. Aunque aún no me animo a escribir un Lemmon LOL.

Y Luffy tatuado de la espalda… no lo pude resistir, he visto demaciados fanarts donde le ponen ese tatuaje y aah! Se me hace demasiado sensual xD

La historia va a su climax! Más cosas saldrán a la luz, espero no lo haya aburrido. Me intriga saber que creen que pase a partir de aquí…. Pero me intriga más que nadie me haya preguntado por el Usopp x Baby 5 D:!

En fin!

_.-_

QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS FELICITACIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE?

DEJEN REVIEWS :D


End file.
